Three Kindred Souls
by lumely
Summary: Long ago he was separated. He grew up mostly away from people with only two souls to guide him in surviving the wilderness. There he felt at home. When he was found, he was more than a huntsman. When he was given an offer, he took it. Now everyone will soon see what it means to be predator or prey.
1. Chapter 1

Three Kindred Souls

So, I know nothing of LoL and I got this idea from Kindred, specifically the quote videos. A split soul of life an death is what I see, and here I thought 'What if they were within a body to haunt them? To chose someone?' And yes I have put my other stories on the back burner until I can give everyone the stories without BS.

So let the weird ideas sprout it roots as I try to give my two cents into the 'Jaune Arc hero' story types. Just with a different take. And for the sake of it there will be shipping, just not cannon. It will rustle some jimmies.

There isn't enough Mellow-Yellow to keep my thirst quenched though.

* * *

 _"_ _ **Lamb, tell me another story.**_ _"_

As the moon was high in the night sky, a lone figure stood in front of a dark horde. Their red eyes and white masks peering at him in the darkness. A mask, half wolf half lamb held tight to his face, poured light equal to the moon as he stared back. His bow was drawn and loaded as he gazed back into the crowd of foolish creatures. One howled, then they charged.

 _"There once was a boy separated from his flock."_

He let his string go and it flew, into the maw of a wolf like beast and it punctured through killing it instantly.

 _"_ _ **Why was he separated?**_ _"_

The beasts charged, several at once. They leap at him in hopes of a kill.

 _"His flock met a cloaked man, but he was shepherd away by water."_

He dodged a snap at his face, then twisted away from a claw to his back. Kicking one to break it's guard and to give him space.

 _"_ _ **Did he chase after them?**_ _"_

With a quick load and jump, he soared over a few while aiming down. Letting the arrows do their work, three more dark creatures met their fate.

 _"He found a cave, and stayed for countless suns and moons."_

With a quick sling of his bow of over his shoulder, he drew an ax from under his long brown leather coat. With a two handed grip he swung down, splitting open a head of another.

 _"_ _ **So he was always alone?**_ _"_

Rolling to avoid another strike, he swung up again. The black wolf who aimed at him found his jaws forcefully shut at such a force caused it to break its teeth and lose them.

 _"He wandered out one day from the safety of his hole. To only to come across an old wolf and an old lamb."_

He drew his ax back out and once again swung at another, the blade of the ax catching it at the joint of its' jaws.

 _"_ _ **What did he do?**_ _"_

The figure ripped it out and swung again with enough force to carry the body into another and send it tumbling.

 _"The little boy cried."_

The wolves started to dwindle as their ferocity started to increase as they soon realized this was not easy prey.

" _ **What did the lamb and wolf do?**_ _"_

The wolves snapped and clawed at him even harder. He sheathed his ax in the skull of one and drew his bow once more. Dancing away from the pack, he loaded another arrow.

 _"They held him, comforted him, raised him and possessed him."_

Around the mass a force from the figure started to swell up. The monsters backed away as he drew another arrow once more. The sound of cracking wood filled the air as the mask changed to a full mask of the wolf.

 _"_ _ **And he became a shepherd for life and death.**_ _"_

Dark mass erupted from him as he fell another, the mass turned into a form of wolf as if it were covered in shadows. Darken purple smoke gave the illusion of black as it caught a beast of the same kind in it's maws. The spirit held the mask of a lamb, a half of the human's mask. It gazed upon the dark pack.

 _"Now he is a reaper of souls. Where he goes, Lamb and Wolf guided him there."_

With a snap of its' jaws, the dark creature was no more. Then the next and the one after that. The creatures of darkness were petrified, an old instinct telling them to run away if they could. Something they were not use to.

 _"_ _ **How long will he be with them?**_ _"_

They turned, and he chased. Arrows fell, the wolf feast and the lamb watched. One by one darkness gave way to light.

 _"Forever more."_

The wolf and boy chased. One after another they met their demise until only the alpha remained. Heavily injured it limped as the spirit circled.

"This one is yours." the young voice of a male spoke. The spirit laughed darkly.

" **Yes!** " It screeched as it closed in. The alpha didn't have time to react as it found it's limbs torn off by claws and teeth. Agony spread through it's body piece by piece. When it's red gazed into white, it finally understood fear. It soon realized, the human was hunting them.

Only to lose that thought when it found it's throat in the jaws of the other beast.

 _"A fine hunt, the villagers would surely be grateful."_ The voice of a woman spoke in his head. He back traced to the corpse of a dead beowolf, ripping his ax out with a spurt of blackened blood. He put it back under his coat. His mask groaned as it shaped back into its' original shape, sound of wood splitting the air.

 _"_ _ **Bits of them stuck to my claws, but it was fun never the less.**_ _"_ The deeper voice of a male answered back. The boy could imagine the wolf shaking it paws clean from their grime in his head. The boy remained silent as he set off on his way.

Taking a week to get to on a caravan route, he found a remote village that offered goods he needed. Bartering with the village mayor, he offered to turn his skills from hunting animals to grimm in exchange for goods. Simple food, water and other necessities he needed were on the line. Service for products, it was fair.

"Still can't believe they wouldn't give me some arrows to start with." he grumbled.

 _"They made a deal with us, if they don't hold true..."_ Lamb started.

 _"_ _ **Our hunt will be them.**_ _"_ Wolf finished.

"Hold on, they try to survive like us. They may have a good reason."

 _"_ _ **Jaune, we do what we have to.**_ _"_ Wolf started.

"We may have to hunt here again." He countered back

 _"_ _ **They're always weary after we finish.**_ _"_ Wolf shot back.

 _"He is right Wolf, we may have to hunt once again in these parts, so familiar scents would be nice to recognize."_ Lamb said.

 _"_ _ **Of course dear Lamb, apologies Jaune.**_ _"_ The deep voice said.

"We're hungry anyway. We can think clearer with some fresh food." Jaune said. Lamb and Wolf agreed.

Rock and dirt was the only thing that guided them, following the markings of signs he found his way through the early morning. As the sun high in the sky, the wall of the village came into sight. The tall wooden walls over looked the road that led to it. The tall wooden walls held the guard tower as he walked up into the view of the two guards on top.

"Hey! Is that the kid who was here yesterday?" one called out.

"Yeah, I thought he was a goner when the howls were heard," The other said "What happened kid?" Jaune simply looked at him. Removing his mask, long blonde hair fell over the sides as his deep blue eyes pierced right back at the two.

"I've completed my end of the bargain for your leaders, now I've come to collect my reward." He said. The two guards looked at each other, one shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe, but they'll be the judge of that."

Shortly the gate started to open . As Jaune walked in he could feel the villagers eyes with equal parts caution and curiosity.

 _"_ _ **They think us dangerous...**_ _"_

 _"This is called...wary."_ Jaune paid no mind as he walked into the center of the town. The day prior when he walked in, he had the pleasantry of over hearing people talking about how caravans were stopping by less and less due to the beowolves. The so called mayor was trying to figure out a plan, as currency was solely traded with the visiting caravans. So call huntsmen or students in academies were out of the question as the fares were too high.

"Ah there you are," an older voice spoke out, "I was waiting for you." An elder man spoke as he approached him from the fountain. The man, a little shorter than Jaune standing at 6' 3", wearing a dull red dress coat with a blue vest underneath. Long black boots that came to a little below his knees that held his brown pants in place. A single revolver handgun strapped to his right thigh along side a combat knife on his belt. Fading blonde hair tied into a wolf tail. Eyes green eyes upon a rigid scared face seemed to greet him. John Hancock, the current Mayor of a little town called Goodneighbor.

"Mayor Hancock." Jaune greeted him.

"Welcome back to Goodneighbor, how'd it go? The boys were telling me about the howling." The mayor questioned.

"About as one can hope in the middle of an infested forest." Jaune said.

"Bad then?" Hancock asked as he tilted his head to the left.

"Rich with prey trying to bite off more than they can chew." Jaune replied with a smirk on his face. The mayor laughed out load, placing a hand on his hip and clearing his throat.

"Young, energetic and an ass kicker, I like ya. So you got the little ones big deal right? That's all good kid, but did you get the alpha?" The older man asked.

"By the time it realized it was the one being hunted, it expired." Jaune crossed his arms. The mayor looked back at him, Jaune could feel his body being analyzed by the older man. No doubt he was trying to find a trace of a lie with in the younger man. The Mayor smirked, and waved his arm to a man away watching them. Nate he believed. Jaune watched as the man approached with a bag of goods.

 _"They come with what is ours"_ Lamb spoke. He could feel the spirits flare inside, ready to fight if he was cheated.

 _"_ _ **Hope it is all there as we agreed. We'll take if it is not.**_ _"_ Wolf said.

'Calm yourselves.' Jaune stressed in his mind. The man was about as tall as him, He held out the large burlap bag. Jaune took it from him and opened it. Within it held many packages of well preserved food, several bottles of water, a few whetstones, and a bundle of the world's currency, lien. The supplies would last him for about a month or so if he rationed it out as best as he could. Jaune looked back at the mayor.

"And the arrows?" Jaune asked.

"Still being made, our resident hunter wanted to try to mix it with some fire dust to make exploding arrows." the Mayor answered.

"I could do regular ones."

"Oh trust me kid I don't doubt that, she just thought you could use a little extra kick if you came across some armored grimm." The Mayor defended. "Besides, feel free to stay at the inn. You could use the rest."

"I don't want to abuse your hospitality, your people are wary." Jaune said.

"The people of Goodneighbor are cautious, we all got each others backs. And you saved us a bit of trouble too. Dust knows what it would have cost us to hire the so called 'professionals'." The Mayor snide at the term. "All glory hounds, sure they get the job done but by the people for the- you know what, lets get you to that inn. I could use a drink." Hancock said. Jaune let out a yawn.

"I suppose I could use the rest."

In a small room, blue eyes opened. Careful to take in his surroundings of a new environment without getting ambushed. Sighing once he remembered he was simply in the room granted for him at the inn, courtesy of Mayor Hancock himself. When he fully came to, he could feel warmth coming from his left and right. A white collection of fur to his left told him that lamb was asleep with her back facing to him. Turning his head the opposite way, he could see wolf from the ground looking at him.

 _"_ _ **Rest well my boy?**_ _"_

"Sure did, a bed rather then the ground is great for the back."

 _"_ _ **It is early morning, leaving now would only allow us a longer distance covered.**_ _"_ Wolf seemed to exhale with a bit of irritation.

"Wanting to hunt again?" Jaune asked.

 _"_ _ **You know me so well young one.**_ _"_ replied the dark purple wolf, as he finished Lamb began to stir.

* * *

 _"Five more minuets."_ Lamb complained.

The gates closed behind him as he was waved off with friendly goodbyes and safe travels for him from the population of Goodneighbor. Who knew all I took was one word of a very trusted individual for a whole population to change it's mind? He certainly didn't, he doubt he'll never need that lesson, but it was good to know.

Now he started his journey once again as a survivor of the wilds. With the sun starting to rise he wanted as much ground to be covered as possible before he would have to find a place to sleep. He pulled down his mask, deep blue eyes peaked through the slits in the mask as he began. His quiver was loaded with a mixture of arrows, canteens filled with water. He was equipped with a pack full of rations, food and supplies. A map was given to him with his current location.

"Where to guys?" he asked.

 _"_ _ **I once heard the West was a place for it's people and creatures being wild.**_ _"_ Wolf stated

It was true, many travelers he had met told him stories of bandits and grimm being much more brave out there. He didn't have to say it but he was curious, they all were. There was no doubt for a challenge out there.

"Vacuo right? A lot of desert and sun? Sounds fun.", Jaune said to his companions.

 _"West, towards the setting sun Jaune..."_ Lamb began

 _"_ _ **Where the new prey will be.**_ _"_ Wolf finished. Jaune looked at map, He was far East on the continent of Sanaus, a mountain trail creating a backbone shape along the continent down to the sea separated him from the kingdom of Vale. He would most definitely stop by a few places on the way there. He was in no rush, he had his entire life to live. After all, maybe he could explore all of the continents.

* * *

 _'The Forever Fall does sound like a nice place to visit.'_

So I will be honest. Not my best work. I just felt as if this had to get out of my head before I forgot about it.

Then I came up with a new Semi-crossover fic. Warframe again. It will be a lot different. So above all I just want to get a feel on how people will react to this one.

I create these projects to keep me busy out of boredom, but don't get me wrong I love them. It is such a pain to write. Like am I pulling a Chekov's gun or am I making it cringy as hell or even making sense.

I try for 3,000 words or more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I will be honest I was not expecting to have this story kick off like it did. Well I should have expected it since I didn't post it in the crossover section this time. I mean who checks those?**

 **Just me? Okay**

 **So to clarify why Jaune has a bow and axe, it is reference to the two weapons that activate Lamb and Wolf's dialogue in the game 'Last Whisper' and 'The Black Cleaver' which they will be named such.**

* * *

" _Mommy I'm scared."_

" _It's alright baby, daddy will be okay. It will be over soon.", The sound of fighting did not comfort him. He could only learn into his mother. Behind a closed door his daddy was fighting a very bad man. Him, along with his sisters and mother was locked in a separate compartment on the very large flying vehicle. The other passengers were scared just as him. He closed his eyes and hoped this nightmare ended._

" _JAUNE HOLD ON!", His wish was granted with an explosion coming from the wing._

* * *

Jaune jolted awake startling the two companions that curled up to him in the night. His back was to the large wolf who let him use him as support while Lamb was resting her head in his lap.

Looking out the small cave they had found on the mountain, the starry sky held no comfort as he began to shake.

" _Another nightmare young one?",_ Lamb spoke softly.

"Yes.", he answered. He lifted his shaking hands. He closed them into first but it only transferred it to his arms. Closing his eyes he felt the embrace of arms around him. The wall that his back was against shifted to hold him as well as he felt Wolf's head embrace him as well

" _Your mind is a sky…"_

" _ **It will darken with thunderous skies**_ _."_

" _With time it will clear."_

He opened his eyes to see that Lamb has taken him into a hug and Wolf had taken him into a position as if a mother wolf was protecting him.

"Thank you.", he said.

* * *

People often thought that traveling on a paved path in the forest was the safest way to get to and from a destination. They were often ignorant of the dangers that highwaymen and bandits posed on more isolated parts of them. Others would often find alternatives through guides and maps unaware of the monsters that lurked in them, that usually being grimm or even more daring bandits. For them, it was just another stroll to stretch their legs.

" _ **So hungry…**_ " Wolf complained.

"Wasn't that last pack of beowolves not enough for you?" Jaune asked.

" _It is never enough for him I swear…"_ Lamb stated.

" _ **There is always prey for us!**_ " Wolf shouted.

...and for two of them to be annoyed by Wolf's obsession with hunting.

"You killed like eight if them by yourself.", Jaune said

" _ **They will always come to us…**_ "

" _Unfortunately for you Jaune."_

Jaune sighed in annoyance. He loved them, he really did. Without them he wouldn't be alive. They were the adoptive parents for him, teaching him how read, write, play and socialize whenever they could. Only with them they also had lessons of hunting, gathering, fighting and basic wilderness survival. So he was just an apple on a different tree, a very distant and different tree.

But the real trees were the same as they carried on. Wolf took to stalking in the bushes while Lamb traveled beside them.

" _ **Hold.**_ " Wolf said.

"What is it Wolf." Jaune asked. Wolf peeked his head through the brush.

" _ **Come, there is something here.**_ "

Jaune looked to Lamb and she only shrugged her shoulders as they walked into the bushes. As they cleared it they saw Wolf standing in front of a large tree.

' _Gash markings, too jagged to be done by a weapon. They are large.'_

" _A territorial marking. There are others on the trees around us…",_ Lamb concluded.

" _ **These are ursa markings Lamb. They have been fighting for this area for quite some time.**_ "

"Gotta be careful then, we will avoid them then.", Jaune resolved. Resuming their original path, Jaune took actions to make himself silent. Taking careful steps on the forest floor, he became another whisper amongst the wind.

* * *

When someone is a ghost, they are known for their ability to appear and disappear. When in combat, they are known for their ability to strike from nowhere and everywhere in matter of seconds through well thought out planning and careful execution. Other names include specter, spirit and wraith.

Inspiring fear while being fearless.

" _ **AH HA HA HA**_ _,_ _ **COME LITTLE ONES**_ _,_ _**TO YOUR END!**_ "

Wolf would be considered one of these choice words.

"Shitshitshitshit…Shit!"

Jaune Arc, would not be.

When they first entered the Forever Fall, he thought they were safe from the Ursa territory they had encountered a day before. Simply because of the scenery change. Such assumptions lead to disastrous consequences.

"Shit!", Jaune shouted at he broke through another bush.

" _I forgot the Ursa tends to be nomadic.",_ Lamb said as she resided inside of his head. Jaune looked behind him as he rushed into a clearing.

' _Ursa, two of them.'_ he thought as spotted at tree. The tree had several low hanging branches. Continuing his sprint he lept onto a branch, lifting himself up and gaining stable footing he grabbed onto another one. Until he was high enough off the ground to see the beasts looking up to him as he sat on a branch. Essentially stranding him in the tree.

" _What now Jaune?",_ Lamb asked.

The leaves being a perfect camouflage for him as he gazed back at them. Pulling a plain iron arrow from his quiver. He notched the arrow and took a deep breath.

" _ **What we always do Lamb…**_ "

Letting the string go, the arrow flew.

" _ **Hunt.**_ "

The arrow flew through the tree and it leaves striking true. The iron embedded itself in the eye of the one as it released a pain roar signaling its own new blindness. Cradling the offending object in its face, it brought its it's own claws to try and dislodge the arrow. The other released a challenge back into the sky.

"Here we go!", Jaune yelled as he jumped out of the tree towards the injured one. Armed with his axe as he plummeted with an over head swing, he embraced himself as he brought it down into the ursa. His own momentum bring the dark beast to the ground. It wasn't enough to break through the bone but he didn't care. He ripped it out and brought it down again.

And again.

And again.

And one more before the struggling stopped.

" _Look_ _ **Out!**_ " _,_ Wolf and Lamb cried in unison. Jaune looked up only to see a black mass impact him in the face as he was sent flying backwards. Right into a tree, breaking the bark.

"Ow." he complained as he realized the ursa got him while he was distracted. "Right, two of them."

The remaining ursa charged towards him, when he was close enough Jaune rolled to the side. While the ursa passed Jaune swung his axe towards it and lodged it in its it's back left knee. The ursa cried out in pain and proceeded to back hand Jaune away making him lose grip on his axe.

"Shit.", Jaune cursed as he equipped his bow. The ursa stumbled trying to get use to only using three legs now charged once again. Flooding aura into his legs he kept high and fired an arrow which lodged itself back of the bear.

" _ **One.**_ " Wolf counted. Jaune notched another arrow as he took aim and letting it hit the arm of the bear.

" _ **Two**_ _."_ Wolf counted once more. The ursa continued its charge and swiped at Jaune sending him flying into a tree. Agonizing pain shot through him as he felt his aura tank, he pushed himself up into a sitting position as he notched another arrow. The ursa charged once again.

" **Three.** ", Wolf's voice came through Jaune as he released the arrow, the white bow did not just shoot an arrow.

" _ **Ah ha ha ha!**_ " _,_ Wolf laughed as a dark mask shot forward. The dark mass produced jaws that grabbed the axe and ripped through the rest of the back leg. As the axe became separated from the body, so too did the leg sending the beast to the ground.

Jaune shouted a war cry as he found the axe back in his hand from Wolf. Standing up he ran to the beast swinging his axe upward.

He brought it up, then down into the beast's head. Cracking it and letting dark blood flow from the wound which started to evaporate first then the body.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto his back. Sprawled out he started to laugh.

" _What so funny Jaune?",_ Lamb asked. Jaune continued to laugh.

" _ **I think he might have a few loose stones in his head.**_ " _,_ Wolf said. Jaune's laughter died down as he composed himself.

"Sorry, sorry," he spoke through his mask. Sitting up he continued. "I don't know what I would do without you guys.", He looked to the sky. The sun was starting to set, he realized he spent his whole day running from two bears.

"You think it is safe to camp here?", He asked.

" _I don't think anyone will be bothering us here jaune.",_ Lamb said.

" _ **And if they do, we'll kill them!**_ " _,_ Wolf shouted. Jaune stood up and looked around. Sure enough there was his battle here. Loose dirt, his body impression on the trees and the lingering stench of dead Grimm in the air. Jaune let his bag drop to the ground.

' _Crap, the food is all squished and the water is leaking.'_ His mind echoed. Several canned goods were opened from the sides and a few water bottles were popped open. The matches were wet and the whetstone was broken to dust. The only good that were salvageable was a metal canteen that had a small dent in it, two cans of beef stew and several packets of tuna.

' _Not all of it though, I'll restock soon.'_ He thought.

"We'll have to do this the old fashion way then guys.",

" _ **I hate fetching sticks.**_ " _,_ Wolf complained.

" _Wolves were domesticated to be dogs."_ Lamb said.

There was an uproar in his mind as he laughed once again.

* * *

 _Sleeping tended to be a blessed gift to many who has never faced unfortunate circumstances. But waking up was a chore for everyone._

 _He lifted himself off his pillow, a blanket falling off his tiny body as he sat up. Blinking a few times to try to get the blurriness out of his sight. But not all of it cleared._

 _The early morning sunlight poked in through the curtains, but he was unable to see clearly as the design was too confusing and he was unable to focus on it. Unable to tell of it was animals or paint. But he paid no mind, as if it was natural._

 _His dresser; wooden, brown, a few items standing on top of it. Still he was unable to discern their shapes as they were simple blobs of colorful designs. Action figures or something else he could not tell._

 _The walls however were a simple hue of comforting blue, with other large specks of color that complemented it. The possible posters and pictures held no discomfort to the colorful landscape._

 _The door however was clear. It was white with four squares on it and a bronze door knob attached to it. It was the entrance to the room. He felt his mouth move and only wind passed through._

 _The only sound that was ever made was the sound of feet patting against the wooden floor and the door knob turning, then the creaking as the door was open. With the sight of a woman figure passing through the open door, she was radiant to him._

 _Hair the shined brightly that obscured most of her face except the thin pale lips of her face. Much brighter and he would be blind, not that he cared there was no fear here. She offered a sight of protection and love to him._

' _Sweetie, it is time for breakfast.'_

 _As it echoed it was soft and sweet._

 _He smiled._

' _Jaune…'_

 _It was a bit harsher now but still kind. But he couldn't move._

' _Jaune wake…'_

 _Her voice was without patience, why couldn't he move?_

' _Jaune wake up!'_

 _He couldn't move! It was now confusion that set in as he became scared._

" _JAUNE WAKE UP!"_

* * *

He bolted awake with a startled gasp. Looking around as it was dark he could faintly see the outlines of the trees as his vision adjusted from pure darkness to mild moonlight. The faint embers from the fire surrounded by stones.

" _Jaune cover the embers, something is out there."_ Lamb warned. Quickly scooping up loose dirt and leave the embers dried out from the suffocation of the ground. Picking up his bow and sliding the mask on he prepared themselves.

' _What's happening?',_ Jaune asked his eternal companions.

" _ **I smelled something funny coming from the woods**_ …" Wolf started.

" _And it wasn't the tree's sap or the grimm."_ Lamb finished. Gathering the rest of the belongings which really only consisted of the metal canteen and the empty can from the ground. He ran as he slung his back over his shoulder. His quiver ever so gently making noise as the wood crashed together.

Sprinting through the forest he found a nice place to wait. Climbing up another tree in a similar manner as in the previous hours, he halted when the leaves became too think for anyone to see clearly through.

" _I hear them…"_

" _ **I smell them…**_ "

"I can kinda see them." Jaune whispered. Sure enough when he sat down on the thick branch, several figures in white clothing and masks broke through the clearing. Jaune could see they were armed with rifles. Five figures took to aiming their weapons at several angles covering all fronts.

"Over here, ashes are still warm.", One said.

"The ground is loose, there was a fight.", Another said. The figures looked around taking in the sight of a battlefield.

"Huntsman?"

"We are gonna find him or her, they were probably watching us. Adam won't take a risk with one of them running around." One stated. Jaune noticed the man was bigger than the others, sporting a pair of moose antlers on his head. The rest of them looked at him and nodded. Jaune concluded he was the leader.

" _ **Oh how wrong they are.**_ " _,_ Wolf chuckled.

" _They are White Fang, Jaune we must deal with them.",_ Lamb said.

Several times he had encountered them. All those times he tried to end the encounters peacefully. All they did was prove that both humans and faunas have a bad side to their respective species.

Jaune notched and arrow as he took aim at the one farthest away from the group. He hoped he could scare them off. Taking a life was never easy for him mentally, but physically it was.

Letting the arrow go the faunas weren't prepared for what followed. When the arrow hit the man he slumped. The arrow penetrated clean through the skull, giving him a makeshift horn.

The remaining four turned to body when it hit the ground with a dull thud. They rose their rifles.

"Shit!", one of them called, a female this time. Her ears that resembled either a mouse or rat twitched at the faintest of sound. When Jaune released another one she turned just in time to find it impale her left shoulder.

"In the trees!", she yelled as she fired her rifle aimlessly in Jaunes direction. He dropped from the tree to the brush below masking him. The soldiers aimed at him and fired some more. When their rifles clicked empty they fumbled to reload.

Another arrow flew towards then. An unfortunate man with dog ears found his breathing troubling as it punctured his diaphragm and he collapsed to his knees. The canine looked to his fellow people as his breath finally stopped. The remaining three seemed to freeze at their comrade's dying breath.

Jaune took the empty can he had eaten out of and threw it in a direction away from him. Making the air distorted with the sound of it hitting leaves from a random bush.

The moose roared in rage as his rifle was finally reloaded, he started to fire in all directions, then the remaining two joined him. Spraying the bullets in all directions. Bullets whizzed past Jaune as some if the bark splintered from the tree he took cover behind. When the firing stopped he lept towards them.

"There he is, get -", the next one was silenced at an arrow found its way into his throat. He gurgled on his blood as he collapsed forgoing his rifle for his throat.

The injured one and the leader froze at his sight. The man they observed was tall, wearing a heavy dark brown duster and dark blue jeans. Brown boots and a fur lined hood was accompanied with his black and white mask. The eyes were white, a deepening and hypnotizing white. He wasn't able to tell what the mask was supposed to resemble at first. But he realized half of it was of a wolf.

He took notice of a quiver that was loaded with arrows. The leader felt as if he wouldn't mind sharing.

"Get back to camp and inform Adam of what happened.", he said as he pushed the mouse faunas. She started sprinting off. He thought watching her go would distract the killer. How wrong he was when he felt his something dig its way into his chest. He realized the other half of the mask was suppose to be of a lamb.

* * *

She didn't know how far she got when they started fighting, but she didn't dare to look back. It was supposed to be a simple patrol, watch the woods for huntsman and people. It all went to shit that three of them were dead and possibly now a fourth.

Her legs pumped and her chest burned. Adrenaline flowed through her as she ran. Blood oozed out of her shoulder while she sprinted but that didn't concern her.

When she felt something snag her foot she hit the ground pushing the offending object deeper into her. She screamed out in pain. She looked down as realized she tripped on a root protruding from a tree. She picked herself up and felt her breath hitch as a force hit her from behind.

As she was forced to her knees she looked down and saw that another arrow has emerged from her abdomen. Her vision now dizzy she looked up.

The man was there standing before her. Tears filled her eyes as he brought a boot to her chest and pushed her down. The pain was dull as she was frozen, she could only look.

" There once was a man who was very lonely.", the figure started speaking. She could barely find any effort to do anything but listen.

"All things must meet this man.", he continued as he slung his bow. He reached into his coat. "So they shunned him." she could feel her heartbeat increase.

"He took an axe and split himself into two.", he brandished an axe. It glinted in the moonlight as he raised it above his head. She felt the damn in her eyes break.

"Why?", she weakly cried out. Hot tears flowed freely from her eyes as laid paralyzed on the ground.

"So he would always have a friend.," he finished.

Her screams were silenced with a grotesque sound of flesh and bone being split.

* * *

The next day was no better for Jaune. The events of the previous night still plagued his mind as they replayed over and over. Lamb and Wolf comforted him by reminding him that he took no pleasure in their deaths and that kept him human.

He was a good person, or so he liked to think he was. He traveled around, helping out, asking only for bare necessities to survive in the wild. He tried to avoid conflict with others as much as possible, but sometimes it just wouldn't be. Sometimes people wouldn't cooperate.

A direct assault on the White Fang base wouldn't be possible. He had twenty or so arrows left and they had plenty of ammunition. His large aura couldn't take them all on, not to mention some of them had aura as well. So his only option was to pick them off one by one.

As he waited he stalked two people who had left the camp and followed them into a clearing. A man and a woman, who had left in the afternoon, were waiting above a cliff overlooking tracks for a train. They were obviously waiting for something.

The man was wearing a black jacket, pants and white mask. The only visible features where his horns, red hair and sword strapped to his hip. While the woman wore black leggings a white shirt and black vest. Her black hair and bow sat on her head, pale complexion of her skin and amber eyes were the visible vestige of her face. Her sword was strapped to her back. All in all, she was very beautiful, to him at least.

Adam and Blake they were called as he listen to them call each other by names.

He seen them take out a few beowolves and they worked well. Very, very well. He felt jealous for some reason, more so towards the man.

" _My, my, Jaune, it seems you have a crush.",_ Lamb said.

"Wha- what?," he stammered out in a low whisper.

" _ **A love interest Jaune, you should act on it!**_ _,"_ Wolf teased on. Jaune could feel an angle Lamb form on his left shoulder and a devil Wolf form on his right.

" _But how to do so if the other man is there?,"_ Nevermind, they were both devils.

" _ **A show of strength, to prove you are the alpha.**_ _,"_

" _Sometimes wolves tend to fight others for the spot of alpha.,"_

"What are you two getting at?," Jaune whispered harshly.

" _ **And sometimes for the right to mate.**_ _,"_ Jaune choked on what he was going to say next. Seriously they were his parental figures right now. They taught him so much, but that? That was wrong.

Luckily a distraction came when a train came down barreling down the tracks. The two figures started chasing after it. So he did too.

* * *

"What about the crew members?," Blake asked.

"What about them?," Adam replied. She couldn't believe what he said. It was true, he had become a monster. With her worst fear confirmed it was timed to get away.

'But how?' she asked herself.

"Yes, what about them?", She was knocked out of her thoughts when a noise from the back of the car was heard. They both turned to the source that gave away his position.

Blake and Adam both saw the figure appear. Tall, wearing a heavy dark brown duster and dark blue jeans. Brown boots and a fur lined hood was accompanied with his black and white mask. The eyes were hypnotic white as both the white and black form of the mask rested on his face. The mask was split in the middle as one side took the for of a wolf and the other of a lamb.

A bow, a pure white wooden bow was in his left hand as he lazily held it. The figure held an imposing aura. The temperature in the car suddenly dropped as the figure stood. There was the foreboding feeling with him around as it made shivers go up their spines.

"What about them?," the figure asked again. Adam rested his hand on his sword and Blake the same. As the both took their stances.

"Who are you?," Adam asked.

" _All things linger…_ " A female voice appeared from the man. Blake was frozen. The sudden voice change made goosebumps appear on her arms.

" _ **In our shadow.**_ ", A gruff voice sounded figure slung his bow as he reached into his coat. He looked at Adam.

"Adam.", the first voice appeared again.

"How do you know my name?", Adam asked. Frustration filled his voice. And fear was hidden but the hairs on his neck stood on ends.

" _ **We know your name…**_ ", Adam froze.

" _We have always known it._ ", the female voice finished. Blake heart beat increased. Why this person or _thing_ targeting Adam? Uneasiness settled in her stomach as this man had appeared out of nowhere. Was she on its list for association?

It hit her, this thing was waiting, while they were whittled down and exhausted from fighting.

The figure turned it to Blake.

" _ **It's heart beats fast now…**_ ",

" _It knows._ ", the figure said as he removed an axe from his coat.

" _ **Shepard leads…**_ ",

"Lamb follows…",

" _Wolf strikes._ ", three voices spoke one after another.

"Enough!", Adam shouted as he charged.

" _ **No more words!**_ ", the man said as he charged Adam.

* * *

 **I felt as if I put too much and rushed this chapter.**

 **I wonder if I am making him op but I hope not, I tried introducing small amounts of enemies as later in RWBY they do end up facing more and stronger enemies.**

 **I try to put some sense into my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will you believe I was actually half done with this and forgot to post chapter 2.**

 **Well I did do that, I am actually having fun writing this and trying to write fight scenesout but it is a bit challenging.**

 **I hope you aren't disappointed.**

 **Oh btw the fight scene was modified from the 'Black' trailer and to the song 'Dragonfly' by Shamans Harvest.**

* * *

Axe meet katana and sparks were birthed. Adam and the stranger's faces were inches apart as they both looked into each others masks. Both men pushed into each other and neither gave the other an inch.

They both swung their weapons and connections happened. Sparks and screeching metal were the results as both men tried to injure the other.

It was clear that both men were killers, the evidence was the aim of kill strikes with no hesitation. The stranger swinging with caution as to not to over extend himself and Adam was carefully trading blows with his sword against his axe.

Adam, going for a forward thrust missed. The stranger spun and went with the momentum to bring an elbow to the back of Adam's head. Staggered forward, Adam was forced to leap away when an overhead swing came from the masked man. When he recovered both went back to locking weapons.

Blake was torn, this was her opportunity to escape Adam. Now someone was giving her a free chance to get away from him, but possibly die whether he knew it or not. Enough blood was on her hands.

The fight was broken up when the stranger brought his foot up and planted it in Adam's chest. Adam skidded back but never losing his balance to fall backwards. When he stopped he was about to draw again, when the man's stance began to relax, he held up a hand.

"Can we can call a truce real quick?", He asked. Blake and Adam looked at each other, then back at him. Now they were confused, first he was trying to kill them, mainly Adam, and now he was asking for a time out?

"Why?", Adam snarled.

"Because of that!", he shouted pointing to the direction behind them. The two faunas followed his finger as it pointed to something crawling down the side of the wall of the train car.

"Spider-droid!", Blake shouted as the thing jumped from the wall to the ground. When it landed the car shook almost causing the three to lose their balance.

A dark grey and red apparatus stood up. Four legs connected to a body, as the figure became better seen they could make out the details. Two arms seemed to be cannons of sorts while two more rested on its shoulders.

" _Oh."_

" _ **Crap.**_ " Wolf and Lamb spoke in Jaune's head. As the droid stood up, it immediately brought its weapons to aim at them.

"Move!", Jaune shouted. Not a moment later several rounds were shot at them. Explosions happened around them as they made their way towards it.

* * *

Blake was the first one to reach it as she jumped. With a leap, she went towards the head of the robot. Before she could swing the droid used its head to knock her back. Before the robot could do anymore, Adam kept towards it. Striking against armor didn't do much but make a ringing sound that filled the air.

When Adam's time in the air came to an end, he was kicked back towards the crates. After that Jaune appeared. With the leg being angled down, it aimed to stomp on Blake. He swung his axe to divert the leg, with an angry sound of metal screeching metal. He reached quickly to grab by her collar, he pulled her to safety.

Adam charged out of the boxes as Jaune passed them. With the target changed from the two to one the robot armed all of its cannons towards Adam. With impacts happening around him he couldn't get a clear strike at him.

That was until and explosion staggered the Atlesian droid.

* * *

Jaune loaded another explosive arrow. Hancock was right, he would need them. He let it fly, giving the red haired faunas another opening.

Speaking of which the girl has not left his side.

' _Is she scared?_ ' he wondered.

" _ **The girl does not want to be here…**_ " _,_ Wolf said.

' _What?'_ he asked internally.

" _There is doubt in her mind about this. That is why she is staying back, letting you two do the work.",_ Lamb clarified.

' _Or scared, you know since I look like a six foot four psychopath. And letting you two take over earlier did not help.'_ Jaune mentally said to his companions.

" _ **But why would she be concerned about the crew if she is a White Fang terrorist?**_ " _,_ Wolf asked.

" _It never hurts to ask.",_ Lamb suggested.

* * *

When Blake finally recovered from a several inches thick headbutt from a several ton robotic machine she was about rush back into the fight. What stopped her was the hand that jerked her back. She turned to face pure white eyes.

"You don't what to be here, do you?", he asked. Blake stared at him.

"I didn't think he would go this far", she looked back at him dodging the blasts and striking when he could. "He was going to kill innocent crew members.", she looked down and her ears flattened against her skull. She didn't know why she answered his question. Was it self preservation when he made it look like he was going to kill them? Cooperating with him so he would make it easy for her? Was he trying to distinguish target from bystander? She couldn't tell.

"I don't have many arrows left and my axe is running dull.", he began "but you can leave, I can't promise me and him will survive.", she looked at him in disbelief. Was he putting his life on the line?

"Why?", she asked.

She never got the answer when they were all thrown out the car onto the next one. Via Adam's body.

* * *

Jaune rolled to a crouching position as the pain left his body. To his left he could see Adam pick himself up and to his right Blake was still down. The wind was to his back.

' _What could put this droid down?'_ he asked himself. He watched the droid crawl out of the ruined car they were thrown out of. The legs seemed to struggle a little.

There, the joints.

"Buy me sometime.", Adam commanded.

"Aim for the joints.", he commanded back. Adam didn't have time to argue as the droid fired several shots at them. Jaune dodged right as he picked up Blake one more time and threw her behind some crates. Adam stood still, focused on his opponent.

Jaune drew once more, with another explosive arrow. Letting go of the string it sailed.

The joint exploded as the front right leg came off as the mechanical droid was forced to three legs. Seeing no other choice, it charged it cannon. Jaune swore he saw Adam smile.

When the blast came he blocked it.

' _What the -'_ He thought before being cut off by Lamb.

" _Jaune take the girl and move!",_ she shouted at him as he grabbed her hand and ran. Blake stumbled before she got her footing corrected she pulled her hand away and sprinted by his side.

Reaching the end of the car they leaped. With Jaune landing into a roll and Blake landing on her feet. They turned ar the same time to see the aftermath.

The droid was wilting away, turning into petals as the wind blew them away. Adam turned to face them. Time froze for them all. Blake drew her sword and held it towards Adam.

Adam's face turned to rage as he bared his teeth at them. His total focus was on Blake. Roaring he charged at them, both arms swinging and moving at incredible speeds. RIght before he got to the edge of the train car he reached for his sword. Fully drawing it he went to jump.

But Jaune had already let go of his arrow.

It struck his shoulder, deep. He let out an agonizing cry as the arrow forced him to his back. Quickly standing up he looked at them once more. Standing there, his sword arm dangling at a sickly angle and limp at his side.

The arrow seemed to have shred muscles and tendons at it stuck out of his body. The arrow was sticking out of the top part near the collarbone. Blood started to pool as it dripped down his arm to the floor below. Adam looked to his arm then back at them.

"Goodbye.", Blake all but whispered, just enough for Adam to hear.

The sound of the train car being disconnected as both parties sat in silence.

* * *

Jaune watched Blake for a while, standing there awkwardly as the rest of the train faded in the distance. The only thing that soon became were the red trees filling their sight. The sound of train wheels clacking against the railroad held the attention of their hearing.

"Why?", She asked. Jaune looked at her through his mask.

"Why what?", he replied. She turned to him. Somber face looked to him as the wind still filled their ears.

"Why help me? Why go out of your way to help someone like me?", she clarified. Jaune looked at her, slinging his bow and sitting down.

"I know what it is like.", he said

"What?", She asked

"What it is like to be forced into something you don't want to do.", he said as he sat on a nearby crate. She looked down and crossed her arms. She shook her head.

"No you don't.", she said. Jaune sighed. Of course he wouldn't _completely_ understand. He wasn't a terrorist, or in her case, ex-terrorist. He didn't believe in faunas superiority or human superiority. In the end they all died the same. Old age, grimm, disease or just a planned case of murder.

"I know what it is like to be forced to take someone's life.," she looked at him "But not for a cause, but because someone who was more powerful told you to.", He finished as he shrugged his bag off onto the ground. Crouching, he opened it and reached in. Looking back at her he pulled out his canteen.

Tossing it to her she caught it then opened it. Inspecting the contents. She had almost brought it to her lips before stopping.

"This isn't some poison is it?", she asked

"Unless you're deathly allergic to water, it should be safe.", he replied.

"Thank you.", She said. But sadly her face was still unchanged.

"But now for the real question.," she looked back at him quizzically. He pulled out one packet of tuna and the last can of beef stew.

"Tuna or beef?", he asked.

* * *

When they left the train to reach its destination sunset was upon them. Neither had said a word in the tense silence between the two was unnerving to Jaune. One wrong move or action and he had no idea what could happen.

" _We will have to set up camp, the city of Vale shouldn't be more than half a day away.",_ Lamb said. Jaune mentally acknowledged her as it seemed they had no choice. It wasn't a smart thing to do if you traveled around the woods at night. A small clearing allowed for him to finally speak.

"Night will fall soon, we can set up here. Vale isn't too far now.", He said. She didn't protest or speak as she just nodded to him. He took out his axe and started to chop at small saplings that have grown.

When the fire was going the sun had already set. Every so often Jaune would look at Blake but she was focused on the fire. She hugged her knees close to her chest.

" _ **You know, it isn't polite to let a woman freeze in the cold night.**_ " _,_ Wolf said. Jaune understood his meaning as he shrugged off his coat and then handed the coat to the girl.

Blake wasn't sure what to do. She had left the White Fang, left Adam to bleed out and was now stranded in the Forever Fall with a mysterious stranger. The fire right now was her only defense against the cold, until she saw him offer his coat.

She look at the man's eyes which was now a deep blue that reflected the fire. Eyeing the offer careful, she reached out and gently took it. As he let go he turned around and sat by the fire across from her. Now he only had a black hoodie that had a bunny on it. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious.

She inspected the brown leather duster. There were signs of repairs made, several stitchings had been made because of what gods know what. Smell of sweat, dirt and a hint of blood came from it, it disgusted her but she couldn't complain. The fur lined the collar and on the inside there was a name embroidered on it.

 _Tyrian._

Either this was his or he scavenged this from a corpse.

"Tyrian? Is that your name?", she asked. For the first time the silence was broken. He seemed to have stared at the coat.

"I thought about going by that name but no, it is not.", he said. "That name belongs to a dead man.", He continued, until he noticed the uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"No- not- I didn't get it by killing him. I found it dangling from a crashed bullhead wreckage.", Her eyes narrowed. "Not that I caused it, I was also in the crash. I was a passenger.", he held his hands up defensively hoping to ease her. She eyed him suspiciously. She huffed and started to slide her arms through the sleeves.

"What is your name then?", she asked. He looked at her. He didn't look at her, instead of choosing to look at the trees to his right. Sighing he looked back at her.

"Jaune.", he said.

"Blake," she said while clutching the coat tighter around her. "But you already knew that didn't you?", She asked.

"Actually I didn't.", he lied.

"What?", she asked. She actually seemed shocked. He leaned back resting on his hands. "How did you know Adam's name then?", she asked

"I only heard you call Adam's name on the train.", he continued. "If it was the other way around, I would have said your name.", He stated.

"So you weren't after us then?", she looked her over. She dropped her guard just a little, whatever she was going on about was bothering her.

"Really, I was trying to scare the both of you off the train, I hate killing anything that isn't grimm.", he finished. In truth the whole situation changed, at first he was after them, then he wasn't. Then he changed it to helping her out since it seemed she was forced into it. Well more or less Lamb and Wolf, while a spur of the moment deal.

While it was a lie, a full blown lie with a dash of truth mixed in. He wasn't sure if she bought it.

He stood up. Resting the head of his axe on his shoulder. He looked at her as she still sat there. Not giving her chance to accuse him or respond, he looked to the sky and back to her.

"You should get some rest. We're exhausted, and I'll bet your emotionally drained as well.", He turned his back and started walking away. Stopping and turning his head to have her in his peripheral. "I'll keep watch tonight.", he said before walking towards the woods.

"How do I know if your not going to split my throat or abandon me here?", she asked. Still he walked forward, not stopping as he replied.

"You still have my coat. If anything, I'm worried you'll run off with it.", he laughed, there was a small bit of her that chuckled with it. But right now? She didn't exactly feel completely safe to give him any response.

Blake felt a little more at ease though.

* * *

" _Rescuing a beautiful girl just to take her back to the kingdom. Like fairytales of older times.",_ Lamb said.

"That's the plan.", Jaune whispered. Being perched on a tree, he was given a better view of the area around their campsite. So far, there was nothing that caused problems for them. Every so often he we look to the girl. She laid on her side, wrapped up in his coat. The only movement she made was the steady rise and fall of her chest, and the occasional flick of her bow.

" _ **In the old stories, it was a beautiful princess…**_ " _,_ Wolf said.

"Really?", Jaune questioned with a mocked voice. Rolling his eyes he brought the canteen out of his bag, twisting the cap off he brought it to his lips.

" _ **and in the end there was a kiss as the reward...**_ " _,_ Wolf continued. Jaune choked on the water.

"Sh-shut up," he stammered. "she's been through a lot recently and I don't think that would help great help for her right now.", he harshly whispered. The sound of loud laughter filled his head. Heat rushed to his cheeks and pouted.

"Not funny," he said as he sat his back against the tree. Letting his leg dangle off the branch he was sitting on. "You two are on watch.", he stated.

The pain for earlier settled in. He finally realized how tired he really was.

* * *

 _He was cold, the sound of a rushing river and chattering teeth filled the night air. Sounds of insects calling out as he tried to gain his bearing. Metal against dirt, fire against darkness, and pain without closure._

 _His body and mind hurt, he was lost and separated. Holding his body with his arms he walked forward, torn clothes offered no defense against the chilly winds._

 _The first thought was freezing to death._

 _But something waved wildly in the nearby wreck. He walked up, blinking he appeared closer and closer as his vision couldn't stop wobbling from side to side. His tiny hands reached for the gigantic cloth, tugging, it wouldn't come loose._

 _With a tiny and soft grunt, he pulled. All his strength his tiny body could muster, he tugged and pulled and yanked. It still wouldn't come loose._

 _With one final great effort he pulled once more. The sound of cloth tearing was heard. He gasped, being thrown to the ground. Hard. Pain was acknowledged by his body but his mind did not care. Steadily and slowly he rose with the heavy clothing, which in turned was a coat that was too big for him. It would offer enough resistance to the wind for his tiny body. Carrying the coat as a blanket he made his way from the wreckage. He didn't feel safe there._

 _The bodies offered no comfort._

 _There wasn't anyone there that his mind clicked to recognize. None were his mother, none were his sisters, and none were his father._

 _He couldn't find the ability to cry, his body hurt too much to do so. Since focused on walking, he continued walking away._

 _An undefined amount of time, he found himself on a dirt path, then a rocky slope, then there was a dark cave entrance. Deciding to make this a home he walked in._

 _With that he closed his eyes once more._

* * *

Jaune woke up to the sound of rustling leaves. Bring himself up he looked for the to be figure that was trying to ambush him. When the branch shook he saw the white fur and dark mask that was Lamb. She crawled forward to be close to Jaune.

" _The sun will rise soon, time to wake your companion and make your way towards Vale.",_ Jaune understood clearly. Nocturnal animals would be resting soon and the others wouldn't still be asleep. Perfect time for them to move.

With a leap from his branch, he dug his axe into the bark as it left a trail of a gash that slowed his descent. Landing silently, he made his way back to his third companion.

She was still bundled up in his leather coat. The fire had died several hours ago and only ashes remained. Without thinking he grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

Once.

After she lashed out, punching him in the face.

One moment he was trying to wake her up and the next he was looking at the stars.

"Oww…", Jaune whined out. "I'm pretty sure stars aren't supposed to be moving this fast."

Shaking his head he was about to stand up, that was until he felt a blade tickle his throat. Looking at the owner, he could see why she had done so.

She was shaking, the sword hand causing the blade to shake. Wide eyes couldn't stay still and her breathing was heavy.

He felt sorry.

" _ **Looks like she knocks your socks off.**_ " _,_ Wolf laughed.

" _She's perfect.",_ Lamb said.

Now he frowned. Ignoring Wolf and Lamb,

he slowly stood up keeping his hands where she could see them.

"Blake. It's okay, you remember me?", he asked. Blake took a deep breath as she regained herself.

"Sorry, you scared me.", she said as she sheathed he sword on her back. She fixed her bow and wiped off some dirt off her arms.

"It's alright, I had days like that.", he said. She seemed to flinch at that. Quickly grabbing the discarded coat she handed it back. He simply took it and putting it back on. Placing his weapon on a spot in his coat, he equipped his bow while having one arrow ready to be drawn.

"You ready to move?", Jaune asked.

"Yes.", she said.

With that they started their journey to Vale.

* * *

Their journey was silent except for the occasional grimm that dared to get in their way. The communication was off but they survived.

Jaune was now down to a few iron arrows and three explosive ones. He would have to find someone to make more. So he was stuck with his axe that was running dull. It still chopped but not as good as it would have.

Blake on the other hand was down to her last magazine for her pistol, katana chain scythe…whatever it was. It was clear she needed to be restocked as well.

Food was out since they ate the last of it and water was being split between the two. But all worries came to an end when the city came into view.

Jaune never having been in one was in awe. The tall buildings were numerous. When people came together and built, this is what they could accomplish. He never thought he see one but he was glad that it he did.

In the distance a large castle like structure was isolated from the rest. Blake seemed to notice Jaune's staring at it.

"That is Beacon Academy", she started " it is the home of the most prestigious huntsman and huntresses in the world.", Jaune looked to her.

"Impressive.", he said, marveling at the sight. He couldn't find any other words to describe it. "How are we gonna get in there?", he asked.

"I know someone but we will need a scroll.", she said as she started walking forward towards the kingdom.

'What's a scroll?' he thought.

* * *

"First you're gonna have to lose the mask and coat.", she told him. Frankly the day was getting hot so he agreed. Shrugging off the coat he stuffed it in his bag. The bag was stuffed and the axe was sticking out comically as the head was showing. He pulled of his mask and she saw his face for the first time. Wild blonde hair fell down his face. She started to notice his facial features, deep blue eyes were gentle on his face. Small light scars littered his face. His eyebrows were complementary to his hair. For the first time she had a thought that wasn't negative or neutral about him.

' _So that is what he looks like, he is kinda ho- no bad Blake_!' she started to feel warmth enter her cheeks. ' _You just had a violent break up with Adam, you don't need a rebound guy!_ '

Unaware he pulled out a wad of lien and showed it to her.

"We gonna need this?", he said to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Ye-yeah, that takes care of our second problem.", she said

"Any other problems?", he asked as he stuffed the money into his pockets. Looking at her in the eyes she could see him determined.

"We need to keep a low profile. Just follow my lead.", she said.

* * *

" _I think she likes you.",_ Lamb teased. He resisted the urge to smack the mask that was currently attached to his belt. All day those two have been bothering him about Blake. Those two just couldn't seem to let it go. He was just helping her, then restocking then getting out of Vale.

He would enjoy the sights first. Walking down a street could only offer so much. The urban jungle was so different from the wilds it was kinda overwhelming. At the same time it was very similar. So many options to choose and different paths to take, one could get lost if one was not careful. Thus being lost led to death.

This time Blake was the guide as he followed behind her and resisted his urge to explore. She led the way passing any bystander and vendors that they came across. Storefronts offering goods and advertisements for services were all a blur as he tried to take in the sights.

" _Time has been kind to this kingdom…",_ Lamb spoke for the first time.

" _ **Unlike many others that fell.**_ " _,_ Wolf finished.

' _What?_ ' he asked mentally.

" _Ignore us, it has been a while since we have been in a kingdom._ ", Lamb waved him off. He didn't question them and continued to follow Blake.

They were walking until they came to a cafe. The smell of coffee came from the shop as people were idling outside with their drinks and food.

"Come on.", she said. Jaune followed her without a second thought.

"Excuse me, do you two have a moment?", she asked two random women. One woman was wearing a pair of sunglasses as a brown beret sat on her head. She was wearing a light brown tank top and a short bottoms. A few necklaces hung from her neck. Dark brown hair came down to her neck.

While her companion was wearing a pink t-shirt and yellow pants while a pair of bunny ears were attached to her skull. A lighter shade of brown hair came down to her shoulders.

"If you two are gonna ask us about the twin gods I swear I'll-," The beret girl began.

"Coco, play nice.," the other one said. "Sorry, she hasn't had a good day today. My name is Velvet. How can I help you two.", she said.

"Could we use your scroll for a moment, I lost mine on the bus and had no luck tracking it down.," Blake said. The girl, Coco tilted her sunglasses down and looked at both of them in the eyes.

"Really? What about him?", she asked. Velvet looked over to Jaune and immediately turned away. Her ears were standing up on their ends. Suddenly her drink was much more interesting.

"Never had one.", Jaune answered. Her hazel eyes glanced him over.

"Listen we know how this goes, you ask us for our scroll then you run off with it. Simple scam for suckers who are new in town.", She told him. Blake was about to speak before he spoke up.

"How much?",

"Huh?", she questioned.

"How much to use your scroll?", he asked while pulling out the lien. She looked at it and looked back to Jaune. His eyes glared at her.

"You're serious aren't you, you and your girlfriend here aren't scammers?", she asked.

" _ **Feed them a lie, like she is your sister or something!**_ " _,_ Wolf shouted in his head.

"We're not-", Blake began.

"Siblings actually, both adopted believe it or not.", he _corrected_. All three stared at him before he pulled Blake into a headlock.

"This knucklehead here lost our sixteenth birthday present. Dad is gonna be pretty upset with his princess.", he said while running his knuckles across her head. She struggled to get out of the hold. "Our parents could only afford one so we had to share it. It was her turn today.", he teased. Letting her go she stumbled back with a look of promising his demise if he ever tried that again.

"Sucks to be you then, alright here you go.", she said as she took her device out of her pocket and handed it to Jaune. He past it over to Blake.

"You're calling him, I'm not getting yelled at again.", he said. She huffed and turned. And walked to the other side of the patio they were on.

"You two training to be a huntsman?", Coco asked. Jaune looked at her as he sat down in one of the extra chairs.

"Yeah, we both planning on going to Beacon soon.", he answered. It was a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

"That's cool me and Velvet here are both second years there. Right Vel?", she said to gain her attention.

"Ye-yeah.", she answered.

"I'm Coco, Coco Adel.", she offered her hand. "She is Velvet Scarlatina."

"Jaune Arc.", he said shaking her hand. Blake returned shortly after handing back the scroll.

"Thank you so much.", Blake said.

"Not a problem Miss Arc.", Coco said. Blake nodded her head as Jaune got up. Blake started to lead as Jaune followed shortly behind. Noticing her friends discomfort Coco lead towards Velvet.

"You good there bun?", Coco asked.

"That boy…", she trailed off.

"Cute, he sure was.", Coco said looking at his retreating form.

"No," she said as Coco looked at her quizzically "there was something wrong with him.", she finished.

Velvet only had nervous breakdowns when school was getting harder and missions weren't.

But she showed clear signs of frozen fear on her.

* * *

Blake refused to talk to Jaune as they continued to walk. Any attempts to start up a conversations were met with a cold shoulder.

Silence was only broken when someone passed by or a car passed them on a street.

Soon enough they reached their destination in the beginning of the night.

"We're here.", she said. They both stopped outside of store that seemed to specialize in books.

"Tuskon Book Trade, every book under the sun.", he read. "Sounds fun.",

" _I highly doubt he has every book._ ", Lamb said.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't disappoint or make things go not like they should.**

 **This entire chapter was written to Shamans Harvest and Godsmack.**

 **I also hope I didn't make them together too quickly, and not 'together-together'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly I had some explanation for this chapter. But I forgot, so this will be some what of a filler chapter to get the ship moving before we bring it into the port and burn the mother fucker down. So as I said before I am having plenty of fun writing this.** **So enjoy this chapter of bullshit that spewed from the anus that is my brain.**

* * *

The bell that hung over the door rang as the two teenagers entered. The place was clean, the books were all stocked nicely and the air was filled with cool air.

For Jaune though, he marveled at the amount of text there was. He usually didn't get to read much constantly traveling. It was a nice past time when he could borrow a book or two from any inn that he stayed at.

"Welcome to Tuskon's Book Trade", a voice sounded off from the back behind a closed door. It opened to reveal a man who was a little taller than Jaune. Black hair embodied his head as hazel eyes were in his skull. "Sorry to say this but were…", he stopped when he saw Blake.

' _Is he her father?_ ', Jaune questioned.

"Hey Tuskon.", Blake said. Tuskon smiled warmly. Blake walked towards the counter and Jaune followed behind her.

"Hey kid, so you finally did it.", he said as he placed his hands on the counter.

"Is this him? The guy who helped you escape.", he asked motioning to Jaune. Jaune placed his hands in his hoodie pockets as Wolf and Lamb were teasing and asking him to get his blessing. Tuskon eyed him hard, analyzing him from head to toe. His eyes widened a little but immediately narrowed.

He seen that look, the look of someone identifying a threat. Wolf and Lamb were ready to spring, too many times they had been attacked like this.

For them the room got colder. Jaune was ready to spring.

"He is, don't worry. He isn't a threat.", Blake said.

" _ **Very poor choice of words girl…**_ " _,_ Wolf growled out.

" _You've only seen a small part of what we are capable of.",_ Lamb seethed. Their focus seemed to be on the man.

"Thank you, you were able to get through her thick skull unlike me.", Tuskon said to him. With that the room returned back to the normal temperature

"Hey!", Blake shouted.

"No she did that on her own, I just gave her the opportunity.", Jaune said. "You got a shower and spare clothes?", he asked.

"Sure kid, just give me a second to close the shop.", with that their journey came to an end.

* * *

Blake followed behind Jaune as Tuskon led them upstairs. His apartment store combo was his home and work. His apartment was simple. Plain white walls, a red sofa sat behind a small coffee table across the television. The kitchen was small as the dining room was attached to it. A separate hallway led to the bedroom and bathroom.

Jaune left his axe, bow, and bag by the door. After handing him a change of clothes, Tuskon pointed him to the bathroom and left him to be. When Jaune had closed the door, Tuskon turned to her and whispered.

"Blake, who is he?", he asked. Worry was obvious in his tone.

"He's Jaune he was on the train with me and Adam, he appeared and tried to stop us.", she said while staring at the door. "When a spider-droid appeared he helped us then he helped me get away from Adam, from the Fang.", she whispered back.

"Blake I'll be honest, he kinda freaks me out.", Tuskon said. The sound of the shower turning on he looked at the door. "When I first saw him when he walked in, I could smelled blood. There was a lot of it. Not to mention the cold feeling down stairs.", Tuskon reaffirmed to her.

"He fought Adam.", she said.

"He did? By the gods…", Tuskon was surprised.

"He did, and when Adam was about to attack us…", Blake froze, replaying the memory in her head.

"He killed him?", Tuskon asked.

"I don't know, he shot him in the shoulder with an arrow. In his dominant arm, it looked like it wasn't going to be repaired easily.", she finished looking down.

"You left him to bleed?", Tuskon raised an eyebrow.

"I hope we didn't, but a small part of me does. Adam changed, you know that. I had to get away.", she crossed her arms over her chest. Tuskin pulled her into a hug. She gave no resistance as she leaned into him. "He helped me get here, he helped me survive.", she whispered

"I know kid, you know what you're gonna do now?", he asked her.

"No, not yet. But I'll be honest with you, Beacon sounds like a good start.", she said as she pulled away from Tuskon.

"Well until then you can stay here, but what about him?", he signaled to the door.

"I have no idea.", Blake said. He said he was low on supplies so he might just restock and leave Vale altogether, he didn't seem like a person to sit in one place for too long. Blake was about to speak her mind when her stomach did for her.

Looking at her stomach she blushed. Tuskon laughed.

"You two had a long journey, I'll order some food. Some ramen sound good?", he asked as he opened his scroll.

"Can you get one with some fish in it, maybe something with beef for him?", She requested.

"Sure thing kid.", Tuskon said as he began typing in numbers.

* * *

" _We need to take caution around them now, those two are of the same nature.",_ Lamb said.

"We are guest in their home, Tuskon has all the right to be careful. We are an unknown to him and the only person who can really vouch for us is a silent girl who is distrustful of me.", Jaune said. While turning on the shower, adjusting the temperature so it wasn't too hot or too cold.

" _ **She is speaking to him about you right now about your exploits.**_ " _,_ Wolf growled. He could feel their gazes at the door. Ignoring them he stepped in. The warm water running down his body as it swept away any dirt and grime. The color of the water changed from clear to dirty as he cleaned himself. Lathering his body in with a unnamed body soap and his hair with shampoo the water that drifted off his body was changed from dirty to bubbly, then to clear. He shut off the water, not only was he clean but he made it quick out of politeness.

A home can only have so much hot water after all, and he was sure the only female wouldn't have it if he used all of it. He felt like he was on a thin line with her already.

Stepping out of the shower he was faced with his reflection for the first time in a while. His hair was wet and wild, his blue eyes were a deep color, stubble hair encompassed his lower half of his face.

A toned body was the result of trekking through the wilderness for years on end. His chest was defined while his abdomen proudly sported an eight pack, he wasn't sure if that was the correct term but there were eight blocks of trimmed muscle on his stomach. Several scars, though faded were worse with pride across him. The most prominent one being a real nasty one went from his collar bone to across his heart.

He was thankful he was found by a villager or he would have surely died. If it wasn't for that woman out in the wilds, he wouldn't be here.

Arms weren't big by any means but they were not slouching either. They were not scrawny, but they held a good portion mass on them. He flexed them and sure enough even he could see the power they had behind them.

He thought it didn't mean much. It was just his body.

" _ **You should go back out there without a shirt, you could hypnotize her with your body.**_ " _,_ Wolf suggested.

" _She would definitely like to use you as a scratching post.~",_ Lamb teased.

But little devils appeared on his shoulder once more. Snickering and laughing at the torment they instilled on him.

He took their advice _**one time**_ with the woman who saved him. She was a good friend to him, a bit of a flirtatious goofball, but still a good friend. But it didn't help that she held him hostage to be her personal massage therapist. Repayment for healing him, she said.

"Hardy har har..", he dragged out. Silencing them he put on his clothes. A simple white short sleeve t-shirt with black sweatpants. One last look he exited the bathroom.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom he stepped out of the way for Blake. When the door closed he gazed into the kitchen dining area. Where Tuskon was sitting alone at the table. Deciding not to be the socially awkward teenager he sat down across from him.

"So Tuskon," he looked at him. "I can't thank you enough for this, but I kinda need your help." Jaune sheepishly said. Tuskon raised his eyebrow at him.

"With what?", He asked. There was no malice or suspicion in his voice, just curiosity.

"Well you see," Jaune started while looking at his stuff still by the door. "I am low on everything I need. Food, water, arrows, and basic necessities.", Jaune explained looking back at the faunas.

"You need my help?", he asked as he leaned in.

"I need a push in a right direction. You know, honest jobs, good work, so I can earn enough lien to pay for more supplies.," He detailed to him. Jaune sighed. "From you specifically, I need a place to stay. I'm sure you and I can come to an agreement on me renting out the couch or floor." Jaune looked down. It was going to be tough for awhile.

"Do you have any identification that can be proven?", Tuskon asked.

"No."

"A birth certificate?"

"Somewhere on this continent."

"Do you even have a social security number?", Tuskon asked, this time he was frustrated.

"What's that?", Jaune asked. Tuskon's hand met his face.

"You actually lived in the wilds your whole life haven't you?", Tuskon muttered out. " Okay, without any of those you don't have much in employment options."

"Great…", Jaune trailed out.

"But you can work for me here.", Tuskon said.

"Huh?"

"You can work for me here.", he said, he looked towards the bathroom. "You helped Blake out of a really tight spot. You helped her out big time. As long as you are reasonable, I will do what I can.", He said looking back to Jaune. Holding out his hand, Jaune took it. Shaking hand, things were looking up. Tuskon winced a little.

"Ordered some food to be delivered," the bigger man said while rubbing his hand. "Damn kid, what did you eat out there?,"

"Sorry.", Jaune said shrinking in his seat. The bathroom door opened and the sound of bare feet on a wooden floor was heard.

A pair of ears sat on her head, the same color as the hair on her head. The said clung loosely together indicating it was still wet. The new black shirt and blue sweatpants were baggy on her as she moved freely.

" _She looks like Ahri…",_

" _ **Ahri's eyes are turquoise.**_ " _,_

Blake coughed snapping Jaune out of his thought.

"So what's for dinner?", Jaune asked to ease the awkward air around them.

* * *

The ramen came shortly after. Three plastic bowls each marked with a different label. Jaune received one that was marked _Cayde's special_. Which turned out to be spicy beef. The only real complaint he had was the chopsticks. He learned many things in his travels, from hunting to dancing. But the one thing he still lacked at…

Learning how to use two damn pieces of wood as dining utensils.

Not wanting to impede on Tuskon and his hospitality anymore than already, he suffered through it.

But that wasn't what was causing him to be awkward.

Every so often he would glance up when Tuskon and Blake's focus were on their own bowls. A sneaking peek at her ears.

Reminding him of a certain fox faunas he had the pleasure of getting saved by. He felt a little better for helping her, for the nostalgia.

The silence was broken when Blake spoke up.

"It's the ears isn't it," she put her utensils down and looked at him. "They're bothering you.", Jaune looked up to her from his hunched over position from his bowl. Several noodles dangling from his mouth, as his blue eyes looked back. Taking in the rest of his bite he sat up.

Refusing to meet Tuskon and his eyes. The uneasy feeling coming from him. Jaune cleared his throat.

"Not really," Jaune sighed "They remind me of someone I met a long time ago.", he put his chopsticks down and placed his hands in his lap.

"Really?",

"Yeah, she was a faunas like you. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive.", Jaune said. Picking up his chopsticks he tapped the table a few times. "I was injured and she found me in the northern part of Sanus. She took me back to her village where she healed me.," he looked back to his bowl.

"They were all faunas villagers and some of the children never seen a human before.," Tuskon started to listen closely. "Honestly now that I think about it, helping you I kinda feel like I'm repaying her in some way.," a smile crept on his lips. The children were curious, some would hied away from him and the more brave ones would ask them to play. Sometimes the parents would scold them for interfering with his recovery. They welcomed him.

"How was it there?", Tuskon asked.

"It was snowy. Quiet mostly, sometimes grimm would wander through the village in the night.", He started as a memory of him eliminating the dark beasts came to his mind. "I helped the local militia there take them out, they were good people. They never treated me wrong.", Jaune finished.

"Who was she?", Blake asked before taking another small bite.

"Who was she?", Jaune repeated. "Her name was Ahri. A fox faunas, black hair and turquoise eyes. She had these adorable little lines or her face that looked like whiskers.", he said as he traced where they were on his face. "She was an awesome person. She was a bit of a goofball and a flirt. She taught me a few things, like who to read and write on a higher level than a grade schooler.", he chuckled at the memory.

"It sounds like you two were close.", she said.

"Close? Oh no, that's the admiration I had for her. She save my life.," he replied. "She was one of the first people I could call friend.," he said. He hope the tone of sadness wasn't picked up by them.

"What was the village called?", Tuskon asked as he ate.

"The village was called Ionia I think. I stayed there for a few months. It was a couple of years ago so I don't remember where it's at.," Jaune smiled.

' _Probably for the best._ ' He thought. Picking up the chopsticks he started eating again.

* * *

The rest of the meal was completed in silence, and exhaustion for them set in. Tuskon gave them some sleeping materials and Jaune opted for a couple of blankets and pillow for the ground. Saying that he could fall asleep on the floor easier because all of his time 'roughing it out'.

As Blake laid on the sofa she couldn't help but stare at Jaune. He slept curled up in the corner on top of blankets and a pillow while he clutched his mask tightly. He certainly was an individual with a story.

' _I hate killing anything that isn't grimm.'_ His words echoed in her mind.

A story indeed, and to be so young. She felt a pang of sadness for him. What fate has befallen on him? The way he spoke about Ionia and his friend Ahri, he spoke as if he had taken multiple lives already.

She felt that she related to him in a way.

And now he was sleeping on the cold floor of Tuskon's home like an animal. All the while she slept comfortably on the couch.

If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here and this is how she is repaying him.

It was obvious he was suffering, whether he knew it or not.

She would make it up to him.

That was her last thought while sleep won.

* * *

The apartment was silent in the dead of the night. Shadows took form and covered most of the rooms in darkness while the streetlights would cast its shine and offer tidbits of light. While three occupants slept, two were awake around the boy. The two spoke but not physically, but their conversations took place in their minds.

" _It is shaping up to be an interesting journey dear Wolf.",_ Lamb said.

" _ **It is little Lamb, it is.**_ " _,_ The male said.

" _I wonder how long we will be here.",_ The female said.

" _ **Until we can obtain what we need.**_ " _,_ Wolf said.

" _Unless…"_

" _ **Unless what, dear Lamb?**_ "

" _Unless the Wizard finds our Shepherd."_ Wolf started to laugh. " _I am serious old wolf.",_ she scolded.

" _ **As am I Lamb, his old soul needs to rest.**_ " _,_ he said.

" _The gods would not be happy."_

" _ **The gods are children, throwing temper tantrums and blaming others for their mistakes.**_ "

" _So you say."_

" _ **So I know.**_ " she laughed.

" _Our Shepherd knows of many fairy tales, but he disregards them as mere myths."_

" _ **In due time we will tell him the truths.**_ "

" _So we will become a pawn in their game?",_ Lamb asked.

" _ **We will be the one that breaks the game.**_ "

" _What will happen after?"_

" _ **We will still be here, others will rise in their absent places.**_ " _,_ he clarified.

" _Forever more.",_ Lamb said.

" _ **Forever more.**_ " _,_ Wolf repeated.

* * *

Blake's eyes cracked open to the morning sunlight. Sitting up and letting the blanket fall off her. She blinked a few time to get the drowsiness out of her. She stood up, stretching and getting the joints to pop she made her way to the kitchen.

The smell of coffee filled her senses, and it was welcoming. When she walked in she saw Jaune standing by the window looking out. A ceramic mug in his hands while he stared at the rising sun.

"Morning.", he said. Never once looking back at her.

"Good morning.", she replied back, taking the coffee pot to pour herself one.

"Sleep well?", he asked. She nodded in approval as she finished making her cup.

"The sunrise here is different," he said before taking a sip of his drink. "Here you can see the smog in the air while out in the wilds it is clear.", he finished while looking at her.

"But it is a new sight for me, I have never been in one of the four major kingdoms before.", he took another sip.

"What are your plans now?", she asked.

"Get restocked and be on my way, Tuskon said he will help me. Though I will see the sights here first before I head out.", he looked back out the window. "Or if anything presents an opportunity here, I'll probably take it.",

"Why?", she questioned before taking a small sip of her own drink.

"Go with the flow, it makes life more interesting for me. What about you?", he asked looking back at her.

"I am heading to Beacon.", she said. Now she was looking at the morning sunrise.

"You're going to be a huntress?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if I'm going to make a change I might as well do it right.", she stated. Jaune hummed in approval. He set his mug down and walked towards his stuff. Pulling one of the few arrows out, he snapped off the head before closing his hands around it.

A small dim light appeared from the gaps in his fingers before fading away. Holding up the arrow he smiled. He approached her and held out his hand. A flat iron arrow tip was in his palm. She picked it up inspecting it.

Three small claw like line created a circular shape while two white crescent moons were facing downwards in the middle. It glow softly as she held it. It was warm and it held a for of luring and comfort.

"What's this for?", she asked as she fiddled with it.

"You'll never know where you'll be. And I won't know where I'll end up.", he started while picking up his mug. "But we may come across each other down the line.", he explained before taking a sip.

"So if you're ever in a tight spot, scream. Maybe I'll be around.", he smiled.

"That's...comforting...thank you.", she said.

Jaune chuckled.

* * *

Time was an ever present motion. One day it was sprinting and the next it was slowly crawling.

Two weeks, two weeks of slow days working for Tuskon. Jaune would find himself doing small tasks. Cleaning the store, restocking the shelves and running small errands for him. While the pay was small it was understandable.

Tuskon needed to live his life, pay for necessities and to make ends meet. Whatever was left over he paid Jaune.

While Jaune was only able to restock on basic arrows and not the ones he received from Goodneighbor, it was a start.

Within the first week Blake was gone, having received an acceptance letter to Beacon she got whatever she needed and left to for a small hotel near Beacon. Jaune wished her best of luck and then she was gone. Of course Wolf teased him to chase after his ' _one and only_ '.

Lamb supported Wolf by reminding Jaune how he supposedly marked her with their mark, forever being able to find her.

But for Jaune he was enjoying the star filled night sky while the shattered moon hung high, on a rooftop in the middle of downtown Vale. Across the street from the only open shop. _From Dust till Dawn_ , random dust shop.

Of course he was equipped with his coat, bow and axe, the week prior he went out on a friday night to explore the city, a few thugs tried to mug him for whatever he had in his pockets.

Wolf was all too eager to meet their challenges. Now four men were hospitalized, three with crippling injuries and one was in critical condition. Now the police were on the lookout for a 'giant ghost wolf'.

But his time here was being well spent.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of glass shattering. Looking at the street he could see that one man in a tuxedo with a red tie and glasses was sprawled on the ground while a little girl in a red cloak was standing victorious over him.

"Holy crap that's a big scythe!", he exclaimed. Jaune looked back to the broken window where three other men were dressed the same and one man was different, with his white coat and bowler hat.

"A robbery gone wrong.", Jaune muttered.

The obvious leader of the pack motioned for his men towards the girl and they all charged out the shop towards her.

" _This should be interesting. Let's watch.",_ Lamb said.

"Shouldn't we uh, help her?", Jaune asked.

" _ **It looks like she has everything under control!**_ _,"_ Wolf said. A few gunshots rang out and at the same time the girl was zipping around at ludacris speeds, dodging the automatic gunfire. One man was sent flying into the air and hit the ground hard. He didn't get back up. When the last two men were finished off the leader with orange hair stepped out of the shop.

' _Is he wearing mascara?_ ' he thought.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were.", he said while looked down on an unconscious thug. "Well red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," he raised his cane towards the girl in red "And as much as I'd like to stick around…," his cane opened at the bottom "I'm afraid this, is where we part ways.,"

A bright light was fired from his cane as it exploded the ground. Before Jaune could do anything, he ducked to avoid whatever asphalt was kicked up his way. When the sharp rocks stopped raining down he peeked back over the edge.

The man could be seen climbing the ladder on a building three rooftops away from him. Sliding on his mask he starting running. The street below was a blur as he cleared it. The next he rolled, notching an arrow his feet carried him.

Another gunshot rang out as the girl in red had made her way up to the same rooftop as the criminal. He had one last rooftop to clear.

Words were exchanged then a bullhead appeared. Shocking Jaune as he had not seen it earlier. The man tossed something that was red to the girl's feet.

"End of the line red!," the man shouted

" _Fire dust Jaune!,"_ Lamb shouted. As he landed, he tackled the girl as an explosion shook the roof. But no wave of heat and pain came. Jaune came to a crouching position and aimed his bow at the man.

A woman stood between them. A purple shield was extended around them as it took the blast. Golden hair, a white top and black skirt was what she wore as her extended hand hand held a riding crop.

"Humph," was all she said. Jaune used this time to flood aura into his bow and arrow, as the shield went down his string was released from his grip.

The arrow flew with a white light towards the man's head, but at the last moment he ducked and his hat was pinned to the other wall of the bullhead.

Without a pause she too had sent her own attacks, purple orbs of energy flew towards the aircraft and it shook but no damage was present. The orange hair man disappeared into the cockpit.

Jaune let a few more arrows go and the stuck into the turbine but nothing happened.

' _I got three explosive arrows left.'_ he reminded himself.

While the bullhead was flying away, the older woman shot something into the sky. It summoned a cloud of lightning, then ice shards started pelting the bullhead.

" _She does know her way around sorcery._ ", Lamb said. Jaune was frozen. Then a woman appeared on the bullhead. Only her lower half was visible. Patterns started to glow on the woman's red dress.

" _ **A battle of the witches?**_ " _,_ Wolf asked as Jaune aimed his arrow at her. The woman in the shadow shot a fire ball, as it exploded, its remains scattered on the ground around them. His instincts screamed at him to move.

A pillar of fire appeared where he once stood, he took aim once more, but the bullhead was shaking too much. Snake like streams of energy from the blonde which were pelting the aircraft at all side until a wave of energy dispersed them. The remains fell to the ground like feathers on soft snow.

When the bullhead was stable the girl in the red started firing. Jaune released his arrow. An explosion rocked the ship and smoke masked it. But the woman still stood, holding a hand out.

" _She stopped the attack!,"_ Lamb shouted the explanation. Suddenly he was thrown forward by an unknown force as pillars of fire erupted behind him. Looking up, the bullhead flew away in the distance.

" _ **I didn't get their scent.**_ _,"_ Wolf growled angrily. Jaune and the girl looked at each other before looking back at the blonde woman.

"You're a huntress!," she squealed out. "Can I have your autograph?," she asked. She then looked back at him through his mask. "Yours too?,"

" _ **Silver**_ _eyes…,"_ Wolf and Lamb said at the same time.

* * *

He tried to escape, but it turned out the blonde witch had telekinesis. He found that out after being dragged, or rather floated towards the police station where they held him and the girl in an interrogation room.

He found himself cuffed to the cold table, without his mask and weaponless. While the girl sat freely, looking sad like a kicked puppy.

He felt absolutely terrible for her. While the older woman was grilling them for their actions they had taken tonight.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly…", he drowned her out after that. Staring at his cuffs, he wondered if her could break free by strength alone.

They were aura negating, so the challenge was there.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when her riding crop was slammed on the table, more so towards his hands. He stared at her with an unamused face.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you two.," She stepped out of the doorway to allow for a man to enter. A head of grey hair, dark green coat and trousers. While a green vest and light green scarf finished the rest of his outfit. Glasses sat in his face and brown eyes looked back.

"Ruby Rose.," he said while he walked in. Jaune noticed his hands carried a plate of cookies and his other carried a mug. "You have silver eyes.,"

Jaune was creeped out a bit.

"So where did you learn to do this?," he asked as he nodded to the video detailing her fight with the thugs.

"Signal Academy.," she said weakly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?," Jaune noticed the edging curiosity in his voice.

"O-one teacher in particular.," She replied. Jaune looked at her from the side if his eyes, noticing the discomfort in her posture.

"I see.", he said as he set down the plate of cookies between the two. He blinked and they were gone. Ruby looked at him, cringing as she realized what she just did. He just smiled at her.

She was adorable. Jaune drowned out hair conversation as he went back to testing his bindings. Their conversation carried on for a bit, he caught important bits like how the elder man was the headmaster of Beacon. He was brought back to the situation by the man when he spoke louder than usual.

"Now as for you young man, there is no evidence of who you are in this kingdom.", Jaune looked to him as he gave up. "Miss Rose and Professor Goodwitch here were kind enough to tell me you fought alongside them again Mr. Torchwick, tell me who are you?,"

"Jaune.," he said.

"No last name?," he asked as he started to sip from his mug. Jaune sighed and looked to the girl and Professor Goodwitch. He glared back to the headmaster.

"Arc. Jaune Arc.," he said clarifying with a sad tone. Ozpin seemed to choke on his drink as Goodwitch's glasses fell from her shocked face. Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Miss Rose, you are free to go.," he motioned her to the door.

"Uh-okay, see you later Jaune.," She waved as she sped out the door.

"Rose petals, would you look at that.," Jaune said as they floated down to the ground. He tried to grab one but failed as his hands were stuck to the table.

"Jaune Arc", the lone female in the room said as she approached him. "The blonde hair and blue eyes do seem like theirs.", she said as she undid his chained hands. When they were free he started rubbing his wrist. "By the gods...,"

"Mr. Arc, are you aware that-",

"Yes," he growled "My family is dead, I've been traveling the wilds for quite some time.", he didn't give him a chance to respond. "A crashed bullhead, I don't remember why we were on it. My mom, my dad, my four older sisters, twin sister, and younger sister. All dead.", he shot, closing his eyes and taking a few breaths.

"I don't like being reminded about it!", he yelled, clenching his fist and slamming it on the metal table. A small dent was left in the table.

"Not exactly Mr. Arc.", the headmaster said gaining a look from Jaune. "You've been listed as missing for fourteen years by your surviving family.",

"What?," confusion settled in.

"You were the only person who was not accounted for when the bodies were being recovered, your body was missing.," He said before he drank some more.

"Your father was the only one to have been confirmed dead from the crash.", He said "You have seven sisters, four older, a twin and two younger ones now. Your mother and sisters are still alive back in a town called Ansel. The hometown and origins of the Arc family line.",

"My family is alive…", Jaune trailed off.

"Your mother found out she was pregnant after they were rescued. You were five years old when that fateful day happened.",

"Can I get in contact with them?,"

"Unfortunately not right now. They have ceased all contact with the outside world for the time being.," he said while folding his hands. "To this day they still mourn the loss of you and your father.,"

"Shit…," he muttered.

"Not how I would say it but it does summarize the situation. I do have an offer for you Mr. Arc.,"

"What would that be?," Jaune asked as he leaned in close.

"I would like for you to join Beacon. No doubt your time out there in the wilds made you stronger and first hand huntsmen experience, we can give you a place for the time being.", The elder man said.

"And we can get you back in contact with your family.", Jaune eyes were widened with hope. "But in the off chance you are not their son and rightful heir to the name, you will still have a place in Beacon Academy. What do you say Mr. Arc.", The headmaster held out his hand. Jaune took it without a second thought.

"I'll take you up on that offer.,"

"Good, orientation and initiation start on Monday. Do you have anything that needs to be transfered?,"

"A bag at a friend's place. Can I get my mask and weapons back now?," Jaune asked.

"Of course.", the headmaster smiled.

Looks like Blake was gonna see him sooner than she thought.

* * *

 **Just like every other Jaune story, he must get involved with everything. But I'll be honest, the robbery interference was inspired by** _ **Not This Time Fate**_ **by everyone's favorite RWBY fanfic author.**

 **So the beginning of Beacon will start soon. And teams will be different.**

 **Take a wild guess at what they'll be.**

 **(I wish I could start a poll but I am not popular enough.)**

 **Also you cant have a LoL story without everyone's favorite foxy waifu**

 **Many grammar mistakes were fixed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like everyone to know I am a proud member of the Jaune Arc Bro-tection squad. We defend our blonde noodle of a knight from all forms of hate. I blame the hate on the fact people are reminded of themselves**

 **Also I blame the lack of reviews on the last chapter because I uploaded AT THE SAME TIME as Couer. I am excited for his new story.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter I busted out.**

* * *

Being in the air is a major discomfort for Jaune. His reasoning were fair enough excuses as they ranged from humans were never meant to fly to traumatic events in his childhood.

Queasy and chucking up whatever Tuskon had made him a few hours earlier, he was huddled around a waste bin on the bullhead heading to Beacon.

" _ **Ha ha ha...you can fight griffins in mid air but you can't handle a little bit of turbulence...ha ha ha**_ _!,"_ Wolf laughed.

" _It is certainly the fall of a great hunter Jaune. Many years of survival all to be undone by motion sickness.,"_ Lamb snickered.

While the voices tormented him in his mind.

' _I hate you both right now…_ ' Jaune thought. As he finished his thought another wave of vomit spewed from his mouth.

The trash can and him became very good friends through the long torturous flight.

When Jaune regained his composure, or whatever was left of it, he exited the mechanical death trap. Walking down the ramp he breathed in a breath of fresh air while basking in the sun. Then collapsed on his knees as he hugged the ground.

"Oh sweet sweet land, I will never take you for granted ever again.," he softly said. Stroking the cobblestone ground affectionately, he held a warm smile on his face. He was one of the few stragglers left in the welcoming plaza that was Beacon Academy.

" _We should move along Jaune, being late maybe compromising to Ozpin's end of the deal.,"_ Lamb said.

"Right.," he sighed. Taking in the scenery around him he observed the architecture around him. It was a mixture of medieval and modern art as the structures stood tall and proud. The path was paved with stone as a line of trees made various paths to the many entrances of the buildings nearby.

' _It's nice. It really is beautiful._ ,' he thought before an explosion rippled the air. Looking for the source he found it.

There he found the same girl from last night, covered in ash and soot white a pristine girl in white appeared to berate the girl.

" _ **Our ally seems to be in trouble Jaune.**_ _,"_ Wolf said deeply.

' _I'll go help her out._ ,' Jaune said as he made his way over to the duo of teenage girls.

* * *

Blake watched from a distance as she spotted him.

The blonde hair, the brown coat, white bow and quiver. She couldn't believe it.

Why was _**he**_ here? _**How**_!

Questions littered her mind as she watched from behind a tree. Originally she was going to berate the Schnee for the entertainment of it, hopefully embarrassing her and making her look like a fool.

But he showed up before she could move. Before Jaune could stop the conversation the white haired girl stomped away furious, leaving the poor girl in red muttering something before she collapsed to the ground.

Jaune held out his hand as the red cloak looked up to him.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?," she said.

* * *

"What?," he shouted. "That's how you remember me?," he asked. She looked him over once before her eyes widened once more.

"Jaune! You're the guy who helped fight off Torchwick the other night.," she exclaimed. Jaune let go of her hand he helped her up with.

"The one and only.," he said as he gave a short bow to her.

"So you applied to Beacon?," she asked.

"No," he said as they began walking down the pathway. "Ozpin invited me to Beacon, like you.," he explained.

"That's so cool! You must be really strong then.," she exclaimed.

"We did fight the same guy, remember Ruby?," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she said. "Well it's great you're here vomit boy.,"

He groaned at his new nickname.

" _ **Vomit boy! Ha ha ha ha…**_ "

* * *

"I'll have you know, motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on.," he grumbled.

"Look I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind.",

"Well what if I called you crater face?," he joked.

" _Good one Jaune.,"_ Lamb said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!," she shouted.

" _Well, looks like you had somewhat of an edge there.,"_ the other female said with a surprised tone.

"Let's start over then. The names Jaune Arc.," he stopped and held out his hand "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.," he gave a toothy grin.

"Do they?," she accused.

"Some do, some don't.", he rolled his eyes. "What about you?," he nudged her with his elbow.

"Ruby Rose.," she said before she placed a hand behind her cape.

" _ **Fitting.**_ _,"_ was all that wolf commented.

"So uh, I got this thing.," Ruby said before her weapon swirled forward, unfolding itself with a massive blade that punctured the ground sending a few stones loose.

"Whoa," he backed up a little. "That's a giant scythe.",

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle.," she stated proudly before taking the weapon with both hands. Jaune whistled.

"That's quite the weapon you got. You build that yourself?,"

"Yep, all students at Signal Academy design their own weapons. I kinda went overboard with Crescent Rose's design.," she smiled sheepishly. "So what do you got?," she asked happily.

"Well you seen my bow already," he nodded his head to the white bow that was slung over his shoulders. He reached into his coat and pulled out his axe. "I also have my trusty axe.," he said as he presented it. The shiny metal that was the head reflect the sunlight as the black wooden handle was held firm in his grasp.

"What's their names?," she asked.

"Well she is called Last Whisper," he nodded to the weapon that poked out.

" _My wondrous song.,"_ Lamb hummed

"While he is called The Black Cleaver.," he put his axe back in his coat.

" _ **My feral creation.**_ _,"_ Wolf said proudly.

"That's morbid...no mecha-shifting?," she eyed him curiously.

"No, but I have come to appreciate them the way the were. They were gifts given to me.," he stated.

"I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons, but I like them. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.," she said while she folded her scythe back into its compact form.

" _I like her.,"_ Lamb spoke out.

"Thanks for helping out back there.," Ruby said.

"Not a problem, I was told strangers are just friends you just haven't met yet.," he said. Ruby gave a short nod of approval before stopping.

"Hey, where are we going?," Ruby asked.

"Oh I don't know, I was following you.," he said. "You think there might be a map somewhere?,"

* * *

The auditorium was large and packed full of students. Everybody was talking to someone as Jaune and Ruby entered. Jaune felt a sense of awe and discomfort. The sight of so many students eager to take on the future an the challenges that will await would prove beneficial. At the same time he felt out of place, never having been in such a large crowd.

Small villages were easy to deal with.

But this?

' _There are a lot more people alive than I thought.'_ he said mentally.

" _There are Jaune.,"_ Lamb spoken softly.

" _ **So many souls that live and will eventually die.**_ _,"_ Wolf sounded proud to say that.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!," a female voice shouted.

"Hey look, there my big sis!," Ruby pointed to someone in the crowd. Her finger trailed to a girl who was waving at her completely ignoring Jaune. His eyes narrowed as he observed, she was unaware of his gaze. Long blonde hair faded to golden tips accompanied her lilac eyes. Her outfit was of a tan jacket that cut off at her stomach, holding tightly to show her figure. As an orange scarf was around her neck and two golden bracelets were worn around her wrists.

A brown belt held brown fabric, her boots are knee high and a purple bandana was tied around her left knee. Her emblem was passed around her hips, he noticed a burning heart was what it was.

If Jaune was a normal boy he would be ogling at her, but his instincts was trained differently. Weak spots were present all over her. He could understand Ruby needing to move right because of her giant weapon. But what was her sisters fighting style?

Brawling?

"I gotta go, I'll see you later.," Ruby said while she zipped away. Leaving him in an uncomfortable position.

"Great…," he sighed, "Now where am I supposed to find another quirky girl to talk to.," unaware of the red head girl behind him. He made his way to stand a bit of distance from Ruby. Listening in on their conversation.

* * *

"How's your first day going little sis?," Yang asked. Ruby crossed her arms and flared at her.

"You mean since you ditched me an I exploded!,"

"Yikes, meltdown already?," She replied.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was fire...and I think some ice…," Ruby said as she tried to remember the events that had transpired before.

"Are you being sarcastic?," Yang edged on. At that Jaune notice the same white hair girl from earlier make her way towards Ruby and her sister, a direct bee line.

" _ **This I want to see.**_ _,"_ Wolf spoke.

If Jaune was honest with himself, he did too.

"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me-,"

"You!," the white haired girl shouted. Her voice was a little high as she caused him to cringe a little. Ruby screamed a little then jumped into her sister's arms.

Jaune stifled a laughter not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff.," she berated.

"Oh my god you really exploded…," Yang said finally understanding the tale was true.

"It was an accident," she said before jumping down from Yang's arms "It was an accident!," she pleaded before the new arrival whipped something in front of her face.

"Did she have that up her sleeves?," Jaune muttered as he looked at his own.

" _Maybe we can do something like that…,"_ Lamb wondered out loud.

" _ **More weapons for the hunt!**_ _,"_ Wolf shouted. Suddenly he was thinking of ideas, completely drowning out his previous priority. Wolf and Lamb started thinking of possible items. Small knives, more arrows, small explosives or even some first aid supplies.

"That actually does seem like a good idea…," he muttered some more. Jaune was in deep thought before the high pitched voice spoke up once more. Snapping up he saw her thumb was pointed over her shoulder...right at him.

"And we can talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and vagabond over there.," Jaune didn't need help figuring out that she laced that statement with dripping sarcasm.

"Wow! Really?," Ruby's eyes were widened at the possibility of making another friend.

"No.,"

And they were suddenly down trodden.

' _That's my cue then._ ' Jaune said to his mental companions.

When he started making his way over to them, a sound reverberated throughout the auditorium, silencing all party of noises except for the one who spoke. Jaune noticed the familiar green outfit.

"I'll...keep this brief.," Jaune stared at the same man he had met two days ago. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.,"

" _A wasted life for one to live Ozpin. You of all people should know that."_ Lamb spoke in his head. He felt as if that

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction.," the headmaster continued.

" _ **Direction, given by you, that leads to their deaths.**_ _,"_ Wolf growled out. Jaune was shocked, Wolf sounded really angry.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.,"

" _And the knowledge you hold is imprisoning, carrying more weight than ever.,"_ This time it was Lamb who spoke, a tone of fury in her voice.

"It is up to you to take the first step.," the headmaster finished.

" _ **The first step to meet us.**_ _,"_ Wolf said immediately following the final words of Ozpin.

Jaune shook them silent, he would ask them about what they were saying later. He notice Professor Goodwitch approach the stand.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you're dismissed.," she said before following the headmaster afterwards. Jaune blinked a few times.

"What was up with them?," He asked before the noises started up again. "Oh right.," Jaune continued his path before he came to the girl.

"I'm a natural blonde you know.," he gave a toothy grin and winked at her for just a brief moment without taking in her appearance. He started walking away where the rest of the population of students was heading.

The sound of angry muttering was heard and he smiled.

* * *

When everyone had begun to settle down, Jaune had finished his shower and changed out into the same clothes that Tuskon has given him.

Tuskon had wished him good luck and sent him along with gift. Some being hygiene items, spare clothes and even taught in him to shave because of Beacon's policy on facial hair.

In which Wolf had protested and told Jaune to kill whoever came up with such a stupid and pitiful idea. Jaune found Wolf's reasoning agreeable. Facial hair was a time stamp of a man's life and struggles!

After walking out of the communal shower for the males, he carried his mask for he couldn't find it in himself to leave it alone in his locker.A roll of thick cloth was a simple gray sleeping bag and pillow for himself. The sight of teenagers was truly one indeed.

Many if the males were shirtless while they flexed their muscles. Some of the braver ones were talking to the girls who gazed upon their bodies. He did notice one thing.

Not one of the teenagers were marked with scars. From what he had seen.

Small ones were prominent. But massive eye catching ones, there were zero.

" _Strong bodies but weak minds.,"_ chirped Lamb

" _ **With a weak mind can, the body will crumble easily.**_ _,"_ Wolf said sadistically. Jaune could feel the smile creep upon Wolf's lips.

Jaune tried to find a spot for himself, but everywhere he looked it was crowded. People were lined up next to each other or in a massive cluster. A luck few were able to find themself an isolated corner.

' _Lucky bastards…_ ' he grumbled. Before he could continue his search he felt a familiar pull directing him to the opposite side of the room.

" _ **You won't believe who I found in this sea of estrogen and testosterone.**_ _,"_ Wolf said happily.

Following the feeling, he soon found himself upon a familiar bow that was nose deep in a book.

He noticed the arrow head that was strung around her neck.

He smiled.

* * *

Blake tried to focus on avoiding him. She wasn't sure why but something in her told her to stay away despite that he had done nothing to harm her. She watched him go into the male showers, and when everyone was crowded and she was practically invisible in the mass she felt safe.

Safe enough to dive back into the book she was given by Tuskon. She was happy to take it. She joyfully read the art of combined words with peace of mind.

Until a cold feeling washed over her. Driving her body frozen while on the inside everything screamed at her to flee and get away.

"Hey Blake.," she flinched at the familiar male voice. Snapping the book shut forcefully she searched for the source. She looked up to see the goofy smile of Jaune. Blonde hair, blue eyes and now a lack of facial hair. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you.," he quickly said trying to ease her. He sat down and placed his back against the same wall that she had occupied. "Sorry.," he said sheepishly.

He was strange and friendly. But witnessing what he could do, even a small part of his abilities, she felt as if there was more.

And she felt that what laid beneath was not good for anyone.

And that is what scared her.

"Its okay, I was distracted.," she said as she reopened her book, before reading a word on the pages she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving Vale.,"

"Well I was minding my own business enjoying the night out on a rooftop before a group of thugs tried to rob a dust shop. Me and someone else intervened. Afterwards we were taking down to the police station where Ozpin invited me to Beacon.," he rolled out his sleeping bag. Slipping between the fabric then laying his head on the pillow. Covering his face he just appeared as a lump.

"Big day tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep. Good night.," he turned his back to her.

"Night.," she said before she picked up where she left off. She read a few lines before a sing song voice filled all four of her ears.

"Hel-looooo!," she looked up and saw the girl that had exploded earlier and an older girl approaching her.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?," she asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…," she smiled with embarrassment. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby.,"

"Okay.," the two girls started whispering to each other but her enhanced hearing picked up on it.

"What are you doing?," the blonde one said.

"I don't know - help me!," Ruby shot back. The blonde one turned back to her.

"So... What's your name?," she asked.

"Blake.," she sighed. Really she just wanted to be left alone.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!,"

"Thanks.," irritation was weaved with the statement.

' _Jaune I could use your help once more!_ ' she screamed inside of her head.

* * *

Jaune internally sighed as Ruby, Yang and Blake talked. He could tell Blake was getting irritated but he didn't know what to do so he just let it play out.

Jaune still listened as their conversation steered towards Blake's book.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!," Ruby said.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?," Blake laughed a little.

Okay that was kinda rude.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!," she said proudly.

"That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.," Blake said.

Okay _**that**_ was just mean.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.," Jaune could tell she stated that with her heart. One pure and honorable goal.

One that he dreamed of pursuing as a child.

"Well that's a pure sentiment Ruby, I can respect that.," he said as he uncovered himself and sat up.

"Hey Jaune.," she acknowledged him.

"Rubes, is this the guy you were telling me about earlier?,"

"Yeah! Jaune this is my sister Yang.,"

"Sup.," Yang said.

"Good to meet you Yang. How is your night going?," he asked.

"Pretty well, thanks for helping my sister earlier.," she smiled "I'll be keeping an eye on you though. So don't try anything.,"

" _Yang…_ ," Ruby whined.

Before Jaune could reply to Yang, the familiar presence of the white hair girl approached them.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?," Jaune winced at the high pitch in her voice. This time he was able to get a good look at her.

A faded blue night gown, the short sleeves and white trimmed were along the outline of the outfit. A small symbol of a snowflake was on the upper right portion on her chest.

Her hair was down and he noticed one thing that lacked amongst the population earlier.

A crooked scar, it ran vertically down her left eye.

The fact that she had it was amusing to Jaune, but her eye was still filled with color instead of the gray that would fill a blind eye after damage.

Meaning she had her aura unlock before whatever event had happened to her. But whatever happened, it was powerful enough to damage her pristine skin.

She and Yang looked at each other.

"Oh, not you again.," they said at the same time.

"Shh!," Ruby attempted to control the damage. "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!,"

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!,"

" _ **She has an ice cold personality**_ " _,_ Wolf said in his mind. " _ **Like an ice queen.**_ _,"_

"I was always on your side!," Ruby defended herself.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!," Yang backed her up

"She's a hazard to my health!," Jaune winced once again. He looked over to Blake who held the only source of light left in the room. A candle, she looked over to him and smirked.

Jaune winked back.

"I think," he said gaining their attention "the only hazard to anyone's health here is the headache from your voice ice queen. So goodnight.,"

With that Blake blew out the candle.

* * *

The high tower that most people would symbolize with Beacon was the headmaster's office. As it looked over the Academy, light could be seen from the ground.

Ozpin's office was rather quiet with only two occupants. Finalizing of paperwork before the school year started and the current conversation between the headmaster and his assistant could be heard only two them both.

Files were stacked and papers were neatly strewn around the large desk that sat in the center of the room. The gray haired man and blonde hair would exchange a short conversation when a file was picked up and it was lacking something.

That ended when a particular file was flicked up.

"Sir," the assistant started. "Are you sure it was a wise idea to bring Mr. Arc into this Academy?," she asked while she was holding a rather empty file with a singular label on it.

 _Jaune Luna Arc._

"Of course Glynda," he waved as he slipped on his coffee. "It would be wrong to not to help the poor man.,"

"It's not that sir, but why bring him directly here without some medical check ups. If not for his physical health but what about his mental health?," she asked. While being the glue that held the school together. She would be seen as the disciplinary officer of the grounds. Or rather a figure that one would fear.

But her fellow staff would disagree, that her top priority was the safety of her students.

"What if he does something no one could predict?," She asked.

"Like what Glynda?," the headmaster folded his hands and let her continue.

"Lashing out, unable to properly understand basic reading and writing, or does something that would hurt another student.," she explained.

"I see your reasoning Glynda, I completely understand your concerns.," he stood up taking his cane with him. "While some problems for him may be present but we can work those out. He is a strong individual, surviving out here since the age of five. Such a feat is never heard of.," he stood before the window that oversaw the entire world below.

"I agree sir, but what made you want him to be specifically here before meeting his family?," she asked. Putting down the file.

"Do you remember the mask that was on him?," he looked back to her.

"His half and half mask of a Wolf and Lamb, Mr. Arc described it, I do remember. It was rather strange to look at.,"

"It reminded me of some old acquaintances I had the...unfortunate pleasure of meeting.,"

"Does it have something to do with _her_ headmaster?," she asked.

Of all the secrets that he held, he would hold some back. To keep them from overwhelming her with the weight that they carried.

If this was another one of those situations she would have to power through.

"It has to do with the both of us.," he said. Before the air suddenly got colder. Glynda looked to the vent, mentally frustrated now that the climate controls would have to be fixed. Taking with it an unknown portion from the schools budget.

Frustration changed to confusion when the office lights flickered a little. She looked to the lights wondering what happened before they turned off, enveloping the room in darkness.

"Sir, shall I go ask maintenance to figure out what is wrong?,"

"There is no need Glyda. It will return to normal soon.," he said as he continued to look out the window. He sipped his drink.

She was confused from the statement.

" _Normal...nothing is normal with you.,"_ A female voice spoke up.

Her hand latched on to her weapon and she drew it with the intent to aim it at whoever had spoken. When she turned around, pain shot through her wrist as aura flared. The weapon was forced from her hand. The sound of glass cracking caught her attention. She look back at the windows as she grabbed her aching wrist.

An arrow had stuck itself into the thick glass creating a spiderweb where it stuck out of. She turned her head back to where it came from and her eyes widened.

A figure stood with a familiar bow from the boy they were just discussing. A tall and skinny female figure stood in front of the closed elevator doors. White fur ran down her body, while the same white fur created a mane on its head. A patch of same hair dominated its chest making it look like a breast plate. Long ears ran down the side of its head.

The pure white bow was held in the creature's hands as it seemed to be held with deathly familiarity.

The cold air started biting into her.

The mask was dark, but she recognized the form. It was a full portion of the Wolf half of the split mask that Jaune Arc wore. The white eyes seemed to hold a hypnotic power that she could not look away from.

" _Now now child, there is no need for that here._ ," it spoke, the same voice from moments ago. Glynda froze.

"What the hell-,"

"Hello Lamb.," Ozpin interrupted.

" _Wizard._ ," it greeted " _Is this another one of your faithful followers?_ ," the so called Lamb asked

"Glynda is my assistant headmistress.," Ozpin said as the creature approached her. A full head taller it looked down at her and she felt something inside her as she couldn't look away.

Fear.

" _Another bearer of secrets. Be wary child, he tends to lead others to their ruin._ ," It chided out. Glynda couldn't find the words to describe the situation.

"Are you here to hunt me down again?," Ozpin turned around and looked at them.

" _Until the Witch is defeated, your curse negates that_ ," Lamb turned her head to Ozpin " _For the time being._ ," Glynda backed up a little.

"Glynda, please calm yourself, Lamb won't do anything to hurt us.,"

" _Your time isn't here yet and I've come to talk to him._ ," Lamb said.

"What are you?," Glynda finally asked.

" _I am one half of a man who was lonely, shunned, and feared. Do you know who he was?_ ," the creature asked.

"What?," She asked, every part in her body told her to move. The fear was obvious in her voice.

"Death.," Ozpin interjected "Something I am all too familiar with.," he said referring to his...condition.

Glynda's mouth slightly fell open, but a thought occurred.

"Who is the other half?," she asked the creature, as it tilted its head to the left.

" _Wolf, be glad I am here and not him._ ," it leaned in " _He would be tormenting you for the strong smell of fear you are creating._ ," the cold air bit into her a little more.

"Enough!," Ozpin slammed his cane down and Lamb snapped her head to him "I would appreciate if you stop doing that yourself, now why are you here?,"

" _To ask one question, do you plan to have these children win your war?_ ," She asked.

"I hope the won't have too.," Lamb hummed at the answer.

" _But you still send you souls to their doom. I am disappointed in you._ ," she shook her head and made a clicking sound with her mouth. " _You were once filled with fire, leading from the front lines with warriors that shined so brightly. But now you hide in your tower Ozpin, sending others to do your work._ ,"

"Subtle has its uses, I find it easier to operate without many knowing.," Glynda was shocked at the familiarity they had. She knew death was company for him, but not this deep.

" _And how did that work out? All your maidens were scattered._ ," she laughed.

"Why is Jaune Arc in your control then, you haven't chosen a Shepherd in a long time.," Ozpin asked.

" _Boredom, your game with the Witch was growing rather stale. When he fell from the sky, we decided to let fate decide where we end up._ ," Lamb said as she sat down in the chair that Ozpin would occupy most days. She started humming a deep melody. It was deafening while Glynda took all of the situation in, processing what had happened.

" _You burn brightly child_ ," Lamb said softly to her. Lamb turned her head to to face her. " _When it is your time, depart in peace, wolf chases what does not willingly go._ ," she said apologetically as she stood up and faced Ozpin.

" _Do not blame us for doing our duty, we only blame you because the fallen did not have a chance to shine brightly._ ," she said. Glynda blinked and then the Lamb was gone. Standing there frozen, the lights flickered back on and the temperature in the room returned to normal, but she still felt cold.

"Ina and Ani, Farya and Wolyo. I suggest you read those tales and become familiar with them. Have a goodnight Glynda.," Ozpin said. His head was down.

She didn't argue with him as she left his office.

She found herself constantly looking over shoulder looking for a wolf. She would not sleep with the lights off.

* * *

 **So the reason why I skip a lot of dialogue was because I can't bring myself to copy every tid-bit from the show,It creates a lack of creativity as I feel it just seems like I am purely copying**

 **Get ready for the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back.**

 **So initiation will be dealt in two parts. Due to my busy life and other things that have been going on back home with my family.**

 **Thank you to the reviews and criticism, I will try to accommodate your advice and tips into my work but due to my lack of ability I can't promise I can make it work. I also apologize for many errors made, for that it above my skill level. I don't have a beta reader but oh well.**

 **Oh yeah, Japan has a lot of typhoons.**

* * *

 _His small body was weak as he struggled to stand. A neglected stomach and dry throat presented itself with every step he took. Walking, if the action could be called that, towards the bright light. Wanted to exit the dark rock hole that was his shelter. A brown coat dragged behind him as it was clutched tightly with every bit of strength in his arm that laid by his side, holding as if it would mean death if he let it go._

 _The snow on the ground was pure. In the distance the evergreen trees stood firm with small blankets of snow on its branches and on the ground. He took his new clothing and wrapped himself in it. Trudging forward he walked._

 _His worn out shoes were layered with soaked water that had evaporated from the snow. Every step he struggled to keep the warmth from leaving his body. The environment was the same as he carried on._

 _He was lost, but his mind didn't know that as he continued. He would die, but his mind did not acknowledge that. Hope was not present, but it did not dismay him. Death was by his side, he did not acknowledge him._

 _His body ached, his mind was dull and emotions weren't present. Nothing would stop him until he got to his destination. Where ever that may be, most likely the ground he would collapse and die on._

 _But he still continued._

 _When the sun had set and the moon has risen, he felt a pull into a direction from his heart. He followed it with no hesitation and no questions. He just went where it directed him. He found himself traveling through taller and taller trees that allowed little light to be let in._

 _When he got into a clearing he stopped. A smooth layer of snow coated the ground as it reflected the moonlight with a soft gaze._

 _In the center a body laid face down, a bloody trail lead to the figure. He walked closer._

 _Upon closer inspection a long arrow stuck out from the man's back. His outfit, a white plated suit, white helmet, black details ran along him. The right arm was missing, his left leg was a mangle mess and his torso area had several large punctures. Life has long left the corpse as the dried blood encrusted the body and froze around it._

 _He realized he had found on of the pilots from the bullhead._

 _He collapsed to knees, he placed a hand upon the corpse head. He closed his eyes and wished him a prayer. Humming was heard from a female in the distance._

" _Oh, dear Wolf, there is a child.,"_

" _ **There is little Lamb, he survived the crash.**_ _," a male voice replied. The boy did not make any reaction to them._

" _He does not fear us…,"_

" _ **Very interesting…**_ _,"_

 _Opening his eyes he looked up. On the edge of the clearing two shapes that stood brightly. His vision became blurry as he fell to his side._

" _Have we found our Shepherd?,"_

 _His eyes closed to black._

" _ **We have found him Lamb.**_ _,"_

 _He didn't hear anything else._

* * *

One of the many benefits about living in the wilds was the habit he picked up of waking early.

He sat up as the fatigue started to leave him. Blake was to his right, still curled up and snoring softly. The rest of the population was still passed out as the morning sun had yet to turn the sky to blue and let its light in through the windows.

" _ **Sleep well?**_ _,"_ Wolf spoke. He yawned and stood up. Stretching his arms above his head, his joints popped letting out whatever stiffness had built up in the right. A few more sounds were let out after he rolled his head.

"It was alright, someone was snoring like a damn goliath though.," and as if on cue, the said person replied with a snore from somewhere in the room.

Jaune picked up his belongings and made his way to the locker room.

* * *

After a morning shower and changing into his normal attire without his heavy coat. His usual outfit had been cleaned and repaired thanks to Tuskon once again. He said something about it smelling like something had died. Jaune agreed after a whiff of it and nearly vomiting.

His mask was strapped to his belt once more as it hung from his left hip. His dark pants had taken a lighter hue of blue now that they had been properly washed. His hoodie had regained the black color and the bunny on it had been worn down a little.

Walking back into the auditorium, several other early risers were just getting up. He disregarded them as he made his way towards the double doors into the myriad of hallways.

' _Where can we get some food?_ ' He wondered.

" _ **So many paths, it is messing with the scent.**_ _,"_ Wolf stated. Jaune shrugged as he walked. He continued to walk until he came across a familiar blonde female figure walking towards him with her head buried into a scroll.

' _Professor Goodwitch, right?_ ' he asked himself.

" _That is correct.,"_ Lamb said. She sounded...displeased. He waved it off as Lamb was a someone who liked to sleep in late.

"Professor Goodwitch?," he asked to gain her attention. She flinched, rooting herself as she stiffened before looking up.

"Y-Yes Mr. Arc, how can I help you?," she asked as she relaxed a little after looking him over.

"Do you know where I can get some food? I am a bit lost," he smiled sheepishly. She paused a little before answering.

"Two halls down and take a right, you'll find yourself at the cafeteria. It opens in thirty minutes. Will that be all Mr. Arc?,"

"For now ma'am, thank you.," he smiled.

"Remember that initiation starts at eight, don't be late.,"

"Of course ma'am.," he said before walking by her. She watch him go around the corner before turning and coming face to face with the same creature from last night.

" _Will we be given a map of these grounds?,"_ The Lamb asked. " _You don't want him coming to you for everything do you?,"_

"Scrolls will be given with a directory of Beacon if he passes initiation.," She whispered, not for confidentially, but out of being frozen once more.

Lamb hummed a little before leaning in a few inches from her face.

" _You mean_ _ **when**_ _he passes initiation, what does Ozpin have in store for this...initiation?,"_ Glynda felt a cold chill go up her spine as her voice became a little deeper.

"He plans to launch them off a cliff, into a grimm infested forest where they will formed into teams…," she said weakly.

" _Good to know, have a good day Headmistress.,"_ The seven foot tall being said before walking right through her. Phasing into and out of her body, Glynda felt her breath hitch as the bone chilling feeling stayed with her. She turned to watch the being leave but it was not there.

' _I need a raise…_ ' was her thought. Nobody would comment why she looked paler that day.

* * *

The cafeteria was large, several rows of tables were neatly lined up in single file lines. Having taken a detour through the gardens, he arrived just in time for the workers to start serving the food.

He settled on scrambled eggs, few strips of bacon, two slices of toast, an egg and a glass of orange juice. He sat down when the other potential students started getting their meals. He drowned himself in a mental conversation.

' _I wonder how initiation will go.,'_ he started.

" _ **Ozpin will launch you into forest filled with grimm.**_ _,"_ Wolf answered.

' _How do you know?_ ,' he asked.

" _Ozpin has an unorthodox way of developing huntsmen and huntresses.,"_ Lamb said.

" _ **Call it a hunch.**_ _,"_ Jaune raised an eyebrow.

' _You sound like you know him._ ,'

" _ **We do know of Ozpin…**_ _,"_

" _Across many times when he should have died.,"_ Jaune accepted the answer. In his travels he had met many souls who had defied death and survived grievous wounds. Those that defied Wolf and Lamb were considered very dangerous people.

' _How many times?',_ he asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

" _ **Across many battles…**_ _,"_

" _Many souls were brought to their end.,"_

" _ **But in the ones he participated in…**_ _,"_

" _He somehow survived.,"_ Jaune hummed at their answer.

' _So he is dangerous?,'_ He asked.

" _ **Very.**_ _,"_ Wolf growled. Before he could asked another question about the Headmaster a shadowy presence had made itself familiar next to him.

"Morning Blake.," he said without looking up.

"Jaune.," Was all she said as she sat down next to him with a small plate of food. She opened the same book from last night as she continued from where she left off.

"Excited for today?," looking at her.

"Sure.," she didn't look back.

He wasn't getting anywhere with his attempt to strike up conversation.

" _ **Don't be discouraged Jaune, spending time with her is the first step.**_ _,"_ Wolf encouraged.

' _Thanks, Blake just needs time to warm up. I would like to consider her a friend._ ' He replied.

" _Oh I can think of better ways to 'warm up'.,"_ Lamb slyly said.

' _Lamb!_ ,' he blushed as the two spirits in his head rolled with laughter. Resisting the urge to either bash his head through the table or slam the mask on the ground, he settled for fuming silently. That emotion went away when a familiar red and yellow figure sat across from him.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby said sitting directly across from him "You excited? I am!," giddy, she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sure am Red, how are you Yang?," he asked turning to the older sister who sat next to the younger one.

"I'm good Vomit boy.," Jaune internally growled at his nickname.

"Excited?,"

"You know it, today I get to show everyone what I am made of.," she said as she smacked a fist into an open palm.

' _Huh? I guess hand to hand brawling is her specialty._ ' he noted.

"What about you Blake?," Ruby asked.

"Sure.," She stated flatly.

"Forgive her, we're kinda awkward around new people.," Jaune started.

"See Rubes, you're not the only one.," Yang said to her sister.

"Hey!,"

"Blake likes to read to avoid the confrontation.,"

Blake hummed in agreement.

"You two know each other?," Yang asked as she leaned in.

"Yeah, we traveled around for awhile.,"

Blake nodded in approval.

"We know each other very well though.,"

She nodded again flipping a page in her book.

"She knows my favorite hobby and comic book.," he started to grin. Blake didn't notice as he leaned into Yang.

"And I know Blakey here mumbles about me in her sleep.," suddenly a slamming of a book was heard as he leaned back. Blake's face was red as she looked at him if looks could kill. Jaune's face was unchanged but he did not dare meet her eyes.

Ruby...well her childhood innocence kept her confused while Yang.

Yang was full blown laughing, hunched over and slamming her fist on the table.

"Oh man, oh man…," Yang said between gasps of air. "You're a Lady killer you know that Vomit boy!," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Lady killer? That's a new one.," he questioned. He stood up with his empty tray.

"Ladies, I will see you all at initiation.," he nodded to each of them.

Almost all of them, Blake buried her face deeper into her book.

* * *

The locker room was grand with the amount of lockers. As Jaune made his way through the room, he was annoyed as he looked at a piece of paper that held his locker and combination info.

"Nine two nine? Do these lockers even count that high?," he questioned. The writing had been quickly scribbled down from yesterday after the staff had moved all equipment from temporary lockers to their permanent ones.

" _Flip the paper upside down.,"_ Lamb said dryly. He flipped the paper to her instructions.

" _ **I think it says six three six.**_ _,"_ Wolf said.

"One, eight, zero, six. That would have been annoying.," he mumbled. Pivoting on one foot and doing a three sixty, he turned around to travel the opposite direction.

While counting down the numbers he passed by several teenagers. One hyperactive ginger was bothering a very patient boy in a green robe. A brute of a male was dressed in armor wielding a large mace. Ruby and Yang seemed to be in a conversation about Ruby showing her 'baby'. When he came to his locker he sighed.

" _ **Ice queen.**_ _,"_ Wolf grumbled " _ **She wields a toothpick.**_ _,"_ He took notice of her narrow bladed weapon. A rapier that held dust in the hand guard, how it functioned he did not know or care.

The girl from yesterday was conversing with a taller girl. As a top, she wore a brown over-bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. A mini skirt and brown elbow length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

Unlike the other girls see seemed to be armored. She was equipped with bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze brace on her left arm that seemed to be meant for the shield on her back.

While her spear and hair were red, she had soft emerald eyes with green eye shadow. While she seemed capable, he had one question for her.

' _Is she trying to get shot in the chest? I could put an arrow through her sternum and in her spine.,'_

" _Arrogance can be the downfall of many Jaune.,"_ Lamb whispered in his ear.

" _ **We will teach her if we have to.**_ _,"_ Wolf said happily in the other. He rolled his eyes as he stepped towards them.

"Miss? Ice Queen.," he said as he appeared in the middle of the two. "I hate to interrupt, but you're standing in front of my locker and I would like to retrieve my weapons.," the red head gasped a little before stepping out of the way.

"Sorry.," she said. Jaune smiled warmly at her. He opened his locker and pulled out his heavy jacket.

"You again?," the white female said.

"Hey Ice Queen, couldn't overhear about your fondness for me yesterday.," he didn't look at her while sliding on the left sleeve.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.," she said irritated.

"No need to be embarrassed, teams will be formed during the initiation. Maybe this vagabond can show you around the forest.," he winked at her the slid on the right. The red head started to input into the conversation.

"Actually I think teams are comprised of four students each, so-," he looked her over. Noticing the pained smile on her face.

"You don't say. Well, play your cards right and you may end up on my team sweetheart.," he smirked while he adjust his coat. Her facial expression relaxed. "Names Jaune.," suddenly the white hair girl stood between the two.

"Jaune was it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?," steam could be seen rising out of her ears.

"Not a clue.," he said as he grabbed his white bow from the locker.

"This is Pyrrah.," she introduced the girl.

"Hello again!," Pyrrah waved.

"Jaune, hello again.," he mimicked her while testing the tension on the bow.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!," the steam could be seen even clearer now.

"I lived up north for awhile, it was snowy.," he slung the bow over his shoulders.

"She won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!," the smaller female scoffed.

"I fought drunken huntsmen in a bar. I broke like ten chairs one time, that's my record.," his focus was on his quiver filled with arrows. He pulled it out and started counting.

"Am I missing one?," he wondered aloud.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!," Ice Queen waved her arms angrily while steam was full force blowing out of her ears. He looked back to the red hair girl who's smile still hasn't left her face.

"I'm more of a fresh food kinda guy, too many preservatives in the boxed food these days.," he said to Pyrrah. He looked back to his locker and found his axe.

"Wha-forget it.," she sighed. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?," she said what could be a satisfying grin on her face. Jaune raised an eyebrow at the pale girl. His hands went to his belt as he undid the straps to the mask. He turn into his locker to cover his actions as he redid the straps around his head.

" _ **Show her…**_ " _,_ Wolf once again whispered.

" _That titles can mean very little in the real world.,"_ Lam whispered the last part.

Looking back at the smaller female he stared at her. His deep blue eyes through his black and white mask met her crystal blue ones. Her face became a wondering expression. He reach his left arm into the locker and grabbed the axe handle just below the head.

Pulling it out he inspected the dull gray head for a dull edge. When he found it still sharp, he inspected the handle for cracks and splits. When the handle met his satisfaction, he used the head to point to her, as she backed up a little.

"Ask yourself this Ice Queen, do the grimm care for such accomplishments?," he lifted a flap to his brown jacket and placed the axe inside. "No they don't.," he turned to face Pyrrah.

"I'll see you out there, hopefully you'll live up to whatever trophies you've earned.," Closing his locker, he turned and walked away. When Weiss was sure he was far enough away she whispered.

"Uncultured brute…,"

"I heard that!," Weiss let out a small squeal and Pyrrah covered her mouth the stifle a giggle.

' _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately_.' the intercom announced.

* * *

The Emerald forest was a vast area with green going in every direction. Above the cliff side two figures, one male and the other female spoke in a hushed tone.

"Headmaster. How often do you come across them?," she asked.

"Every so often, mostly between my resurrections. Why?," he replied to her.

"I came across Mr. Arc this morning," she began "He asked me for directions to the cafeteria.,"

"And?," he urged her to continue on.

"I told him, I watch him disappear around the corner and when I turned around, Lamb was there.,"

"I see.," he sipped from the mug he was holding.

"She asked me about if maps and not having Mr. Arc coming to me for everything he needs.," she closed the scroll she was working on.

"Seems harmless, anything else?," he asked, looking at her.

"Then she asked me about initiation…," she clutched the device. "Told her everything I knew at the time.," Ozpin sighed and tapped his cane on the ground a few times.

"I understand Glynda, she is an imitating individual given what she represents.," he nodded

"After that…," she hugged the device to her chest as she stared out into the forest. "She walked right through me.," Ozpin's grip on his mug tighten. The cracking sound caught her attention as she looked at him.

"You felt the cold breath of death," he looked into her eyes. "It's what your soul feels when it leaves your body.," he looked out into the forest with her. "I'm sorry.,"

"Why would she do that?," she asked looking back to the headmaster's face.

"They care for Jaune, they wouldn't have blessed him with their powers if they didn't. You said you dragged him down to the police station and cuffed him after he helped fight off Roman Torchwick?,"

"Yes…,"

"She can be petty from time to time.," he took a sip of his coffee. "Now hush, the initiates are arriving.,"

* * *

By the time Jaune found his way, he was the last one to arrive at the cliffs. Noticing that everyone seemed to be standing on a stone platform on the ground, he took the one next to Ruby.

"Hey did you get lost?," she whispered while keeping her eyes on the headmaster.

"I don't have a map of this place, so I kinda did.," he whispered back, turning his attention to the Headmaster.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.," the Headmaster spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today.," the female said from his side. She scanned the teenagers and as soon as her eyes landed on Jaune she looked back to the device in her hands.

"What?," Ruby said to his right.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.," both Ruby and Jaune groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.,"

"What!?," Ruby exclaimed.

"See! I told you.," a voice female appeared from down the line.

" _Interesting way to make teams…,"_

" _ **But we already have someone in mind.**_ _,"_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die.," Ozpin said darkly, as he looked upon the students. Wolf laughed darkly, but it escaped through Jaune's mouth. After the laugh was heard, everyone turned to him.

"Sorry.," he cleared his throat.

' _Wolf!_ ', he shouted internally.

" _ **Sorry!**_ _,"_ Ozpin turned his attention back to the population before him.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?," Jaune raised his hand.

"How are we getting there?,"

"You will be falling.," he replied as he turned his back to them.

" _What did I-,"_ Lamb wasn't able to finish her comment as the platform beneath him launch him high into the air.

Ozpin smiled a little as he closed his scroll.

"Glynda, how is contacting Mr. Arc's family coming along?," he asked.

"We have left several messages through various means, only time will tell if they listen or read them.," she said as she watch the boy sail high into the sky. The shape started to shimmer before transforming into a black cloud at the apex of the climb.

Falling, he appeared to be a dark comet intent on crashing into the ground as it plummeted to the sea of green below.

"That's so cool!," a young girl's voice said before letting out an undignified scream when she was launched into the air.

* * *

The wind whipped by his face as his vision was filled with a dark purple haze. He was in half control as Wolf had only taken over and turned him into a spectral form. The ground was approaching closer and closer, when the first tree came in distance, the wisps left his body behind as he lashed out his axe onto a tree.

It struck into the thick bark, splinters flew behind him as the slowing and change in motion caused him to circle the tree. Landing on the ground, he came to a roll. Standing up he glanced at the tree admiring his work. A thick gash that circled the tree as sap started leaking from its large wound. A smile crept onto his lips. The sound of his mask was cracking wood as it shaped itself back to its original form.

" _ **I'm gonna rip and tear him apart when I see him!**_ _,"_ Jaune winced at the volume.

" _Calm yourself Wolf, you know why we can't do that.,"_ Lamb spoke softly.

"Yeah, we can't just kill people because the launch us into a forest.," Jaune sarcastically said as he looked around.

" _Besides, I want to use him as a pin cushion.,"_ Jaune sighed, someone had wronged him and they want to take it to the extreme. That was normal for Jaune to experience.

"North, north, north. Where is north?," he spoke aloud he looked into the thick trees and he wasn't able to see the sun. "Yeah that's no help.," he looked around once more.

" _ **Jaune, I believe I can be of some help.**_ _,"_ Wolf offered.

"What do you mean?," he asked as he placed his axe in his coat and readied his bow with an arrow.

" _ **Just follow my directions.**_ _,"_ Jaune shrugged as Wolf guided him into the thick brush.

* * *

Blake herself from the tree tops above the ground. Looking down to the forest floor, she waited for any sign of any lifeforms.

Unfortunately the only lifeforms were the five beowolves that had gathered on the ground beneath her. They weren't exactly suitable partners, for anybody really.

Leaping from the branch towards the ground she withdrew her weapon. The moment her foot had hid the ground she activated her semblance. A shadow clone of her was torn to shreds as she appeared away from the pack.

The pack turned their heads and charged. Holding her sheath in reverse grip and her sword in the regular she prepared. When the first claw came at her, she dodged. With the beast's claw at fully extended, she quickly sliced through the air. The claw fell off the junior wolf as another one tried to snap at her legs. Jumping back, she threw out her weapon. It dug its it's way into the chest of one. She pulled tight on the ribbon and launched herself towards the beast.

Swinging her sheath the head of the wolf who was disabled. Yanking the weapon back she fired a round into the head of one that got too close. She left behind a clone as a beowolf tackled it. She turned around sliced at the chest of it, as it staggered back she brought a knee into the bottom jaw. A sickening crack was heard and the last two charged her from both sides.

Back flipping, the two ran into each other. She shot at them but to no avail as they got up and charged her once more. The snapping jaws passed over her as she dodged to the left, she cut the tendon of one sending it to the ground. Before the other one could turn, she was on its it's back replacing some of the mass in its head with three bullets.

While the last crippled beowolf finally found its balance, it soon found a blade piercing its skull.

Blake pulled her blade from the head of the dissolving beast and sheath the weapon on her back. The five dead beowolves were a small pack but proved no problem for her and her experience. The unusual thing was that they were a small pack where a regular pack would range from eight to twelve grimm.

She faced north and started walking towards the ruins before her instincts flared up.

Stopping, she started slowly scanning the environment. Aware of her own heartbeat in her four ears, she place her hand on the handle of her katana. The sound of rustling leaves originated from behind her.

Changing the form of her weapon she aimed in its direction. The quiet forest was still the same as no further disruptions were made. She started to relax then a familiar cold chill shoot up her spine. She froze.

' _Wait…_ ' her though was interrupted as a black blur flew towards her. Diving to her right, the blur became the form of a plated beowolf as it hit a tree. The body slumped, and started to evaporate into wisps of blackened smoke.

" _ **Who's Next!**_ ," a voice gruff but familiar voice echoed. She shot towards the voice as more sounds of combat were presented to her.

Pushing her way through the greenery and bushes, she arrived at a clearing where she saw Jaune in the same outfit when she first saw him. Her eyes widened at the sight.

He was standing in the middle of the clearing surrounded by dead grimm. Multiple bodies and many limbs were scattered across the forest. A few had their jaws cut off as their tongues hung loosely from their heads. Heads were split in two and one was pinned to a tree with multiple arrows piercing the body.

Focusing back on Jaune, he approached the body of one trying to crawl away. It was missing its it's back legs, the front legs was dragging itself across the soil. If grimm ever showed fear, it was now.

" _ **You all look like a wolves**_ ," he said to the grimm as he got closer. " _ **You all act like wolves**_ ," he reached down and grabbed it behind the neck and flipped it onto its back. " _ **But you are no wolves**_.," he raised his axe and the grimm stared at him " _ **I am a wolf, and there are no wolves like me.**_ ,"

He brought his axe down and the disturbing sound of it splitting the skull was loud enough in her ears to deafen her.

For once she pitied a grimm.

She now wondered if anyone was a victim to the same act that he just committed. Remembering what had happened a few weeks prior, she was convinced that there had been unfortunate people to try their luck against him.

He straightened back up and she saw him take a breath. The way he stood, he seemed to be enjoying the air as the grimm evaporated. Grimm let out a foul odor when the died, but he did not seem to mind.

"It's safe now Blake, you can come out.," he said while facing the opposite direction from her. She stepped out of her hiding place. He lifted his mask as he turn to look her in her eyes.

A big goofy smile was plastered on his face. His blonde hair waved freely with the light breeze and his deep blue eyes met her amber ones.

"How did you know it was me?," she asked. Her rolled his eyes and pointed to her chest.

"You necklace, you remember the arrow head I gave you?," she looked down at the said item on her. It glowed a dull light.

"Oh…,"

"Looks like we're partners. You don't have a partner yet, right? I-If you do, you mind if I tag along until I find someone, do you?," he said while he scratched the back of his head.

"No, you're the first person I've seen out here.," she said.

"Great!," he pulled the mask over his face "but ummm…," he painfully said.

"Yes?," she asked.

"Do you know which way north is?,"

* * *

 **So our first partnership has been declared but who will the rest be paired up with.**

 **I will also accept that discord invite, you know who you are.**

 **And yes there will be a separate fic made for THAT when we get there, YOU ESPECIALLY know who you are.**

 **You can control the darkness, but the Abyss is know for looking back into you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's get it.**

 **And to the discord followers, thank you for accepting me and giving me more inspiration**

* * *

The trek was silent mostly, with the exception of Jaune ordering them to stop and listen. She would have called it paranoia, but he seemed to be more adept in the wilderness than others so she let it slide.

Every so often he would stop and observe tracks on the ground left behind by other students who had long passed through the area. They all led one way so they followed the indentations on the soil.

When they had emerged from the forest they discovered a circular stone temple that had seen better days. It was broken, decrepit and long abandoned. Several circular platforms seemed to line the inside as small black and gold pieces stood out.

Among the ruin, another figure stood. Long blonde hair and golden bracelets reflected the sun.

"Hey it's Yang, hey Yang!," he called out. She turned to them having heard her name. Jaune waved as the duo approached.

"Hey Jaune!," she waved back. "Blake! You guys made it.," Jaune and Blake arrived to the supposed _relics_ , which were just chess pieces. "I take it you two are partners.,"

"Yep.," he said popping the P, "Now all we need is a relic.,"

"Chess pieces?," Blake questioned.

"I know, some of them were missing when I got here.," Yang said motioning to the empty pedestals.

" _Typical of Ozpin.,"_ Lamb spoke as if she was disgusted inside of his head.

" _ **Always treating life as a game.**_ _,"_ Wolf reinforced as he slowly growled his words. Jaune was about to question why they spoke lowly of Ozpin but remembered their discussion at breakfast.

To cheat death once was a lick of luck. But to do so more than once, that means he always cheated them in some way.

"So what did you pick?," Jaune asked. Yang held a small golden object in her hand.

"A cute little pony.," she said. Jaune looked upon the pieces that stood upon the platforms. Seeing a small black pawn he was about to reach for it.

" _ **Not that one, look farther down.**_ _,"_ Wolf commanded as he stopped. Observing the others, he saw the matching piece to what Yang held. A small golden knight piece just a few platforms over.

" _Yang seems to have her wits about her if she got this far alone, she would make a fine addition to your flock, dear Shepherd.,"_ Lamb explained without him asking. Blake and Yang both shared a look of confusion with each other.

" _ **If he follows his own rules, you will have her with you.**_ _,"_

' _Do you have to phrase it like that?',_ He groaned mentally. Looking back up to the two girls.

"Matching relics, after we find you a partner we'll be on the same team.," Jaune said.

"Chess has two matching pieces except for the pawns, kings and queens.," Blake spoke up. "A smart way of deciding teams.,"

" _If you were to see the reason why he chose them little cat.,"_ Lamb whispered but it barely fell onto Jaune's ears.

Before Yang could voice her opinion or statement, a female scream was heard in the far distance.

"Did you hear that? Somebody is in trouble!," Yang looked back towards the trees in the distance. Jaune glanced over to Blake as she seemed to be staring at something in the sky. Jaune followed and noticed a black speck in the air closing in.

" _ **Nevermore! A worthy prey.**_ _,"_ Jaune could mentally picture Wolf licking his maw in anticipation.

" _Looks like someone tried to hitch a ride on it.,"_ Lamb pointed out. Jaune looked closer. Three figures were seen, one mainly red cape blowing in the wind clutched to one leg, a bronze color clasping on the other, while a white grasped at the underside of the neck.

' _That's Ruby, Pyrrha and Ice Queen!_ ', Jaune shouted in his head.

"Yang, isn't that your sister?," Blake asked pointing to the ever growing shape. Yang's eyes grew wide as she followed Blake's finger.

"Ruby!," she shouted. Not a moment later the two females that held onto the legs let go. Plummeting to the earth Jaune noticed Yang freeze.

"Yang!," he said snapping her out of her stupor "You gotta catch Ruby, I'll get Pyrrha!," he shouted before sprinting to where the girls were falling.

Yang, using her gauntlets, fired off a twin set of round at the same time to gain extra air. While at the same time Jaune skidded to a stop and held out his arms.

' _This is gonna hurt!_ ' he screamed inside as the green eyed girl crashed into him. While his aura negated most of the damage, his body ached as he blinked from the ground towards the sky. On top of him, Pyrrha groaned into his chest as she looked up into blue eyes.

"Hey there.," Jaune groaned out. She immediately blushed deep red and scrambled off of him, causing dull aches to shoot through him. Her eyes became the size of large circles.

"Sorry!," she shrieked.

Wolf and Lamb laughed at his expense.

"Pyrrha!," Ruby shouted as she sprinted towards the now standing girl and grounded boy. "Are you okay?,"

"I'm-I'm fine thanks to Jaune.," she said as calmly as she could looking away from him.

"Jaune!," she pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay?," she asked.

"Just sore, I'll be fine.," he rubbed his back. "Wait...where is Ice Queen?," he looked back up to the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?," she shrieked.

"I said jump!," Ruby shouted.

"She's gonna fall.," Blake said.

"She'll be fine.," Ruby said.

"And there she goes…," Jaune trailed as the girl they were discussing about began her plummeting journey as well.

Jaune smiled as he took in the environment. There was a tree behind where she would land. Jaune notched an arrow and took aim.

"Jaune!," Ruby shouted frantically.

"I got her.," he flooded aura into his bow and arrow as it glowed a dull white.

"What happens if you miss?," asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know.," he released his string. The arrow flew with a white trail through the air. Everyone watched in anxious anticipation as sailed.

When it reached her, the momentum changed suddenly as the collar around her jacket was snagged.

"Hurk…," she sailed with it and the arrow embedded itself in the thick branch. When she came to a stop she looked back at Jaune, he was sporting a smirk on his face. She could be mad for long as the sound of fabric tearing was heard. She looked to the arrow and noticed the fabric on her collar begun tearing due to her weight.

When it finally gave out she collided with the ground ungracefully. Picking herself up, she stomped over to him.

"Are you trying to kill me!," her shout made his ears ring.

"No, but a thank you would be appreciated.," he rubbed his right ear to ease the possible tinnitus he now had. "You got a partner?,"

"Not yet, and I refuse to be partnered with you.," she stuck her nose high.

"Well good, Yang doesn't have one and you're her partner now.," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"What!," she yelled again causing the ringing to be even louder.

" _ **Honestly, I was hoping you would have missed.**_ _,"_ Wolf said. He turned away from her and looked to the rest of the pack of teenagers.

"Anymore surprises?," he asked. It was after he said that a loud screech was heard. They all turned to the sight as entire trees were uprooted in the canopy. What emerged was a gingered hair girl riding a large scorpion grimm as a boy in green robes and black hair followed behind.

" _You and your loud mouth.,"_ Lamb chided at him.

" _ **Yes! More fun!**_ _,"_ Wolf sounded joyful in his head.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can all die together!," Yang shouted as she reloaded a round into her gauntlets.

"Not if I can help it!," she sounded a battle cry and charged to help the two, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

"Ruby wait!," Yang took off after her. Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"Grab those two a relic," he turned to Blake "You're with me, let's go!," he took off and Blake followed closely behind.

The duo reached the deathstalker as it knocked away the original four battling it. Jaune jumped over a tail swipe and brandished his axe, or connected with a pincer that aimed for him. He knocked it away with great strain. He was pulled from the back before its stinger punctured the ground where he once stood.

Ruby was the first one back in the fray, blocking a strike he could see her vibrating.

"I-I'm fine!," she shouted as she backed up. A cry from the nevermore was heard. Large feathers started to hit the ground around them as they all dodged in random directions.

Yang looked up and she became horrified. Ruby was pinned by her cloak, she struggled to get free.

"Ruby! Get out of there!," she shouted as she raced towards her.

"I'm trying!," Ruby shouted back. The deathstalker started racing towards the girl. Jaune froze as he watched the golden stinger raise itself into the air.

"Ruby!," Yang reached out in desperation. A white blur shot passed all of them.

"You are so childish.," Ice Queen said. The deathstalker now had its stinger encased in ice as it struggled to get free.

"Weiss…?," Ruby lowered her guard. The now named Weiss sighed.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer.," she turned to Yang but was ignored.

"So happy you're okay!," she hugged Ruby. Despite the touching moment, Jaune and Blake turned their heads towards the oncoming bird of prey.

"Hate to break up the reunion!," Jaune replaced his axe with his bow, "But it is coming back!," he shouted.

" _ **Let it come.**_ _,"_ Jaune ignored Wolf.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.," Weiss looked to the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs.," She nodded to Weiss, "There's no point in fighting these things.,"

" _Smart girl.,"_ Lamb said.

" _ **No!**_ _,"_ Wolf whined.

"Live to fight another day, I like it.," Jaune said as he slung his bow. Cracking ice was heard as the deathstalker became a little more free from its ice prison.

" _ **But, but, but prey…**_ _,"_ Wolf continued to whine.

"Time we left!," the black haired boy said. As they began to run towards the cliffs, Pyrrha closed the gap when the ginger haired girl was.

"Here.," she tossed her a golden rook.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!," she sang as she somehow balanced it on her head while she ran.

"Nora! Focus!," the black hair boy shouted.

"Okay Ren!," she shouted back.

* * *

As the forest around them whipped past their eyes. Jaune took a chance to look at the people by his side. Seven other fighters were focused with a singular purpose.

 _Survival._

" _This is now your flock of followers Jaune, they rely on you.,"_ Lamb started.

" _ **Be the Shepherd they need.**_ _,"_ Wolf finished. Despite the overwhelming odds that were against him, he felt as if worse came to worse, they would make it out.

The giant bird and scorpion were following with them. The deathstalker followed on the ground, barreling through trees and the nevermore cried from the sky.

As another set of ruins came into sight, several pillars and a crumbling bridge. They split off into two groups. Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora took cover behind a set of pillars while Jaune, Blake, Yang and Weiss took cover behind another.

A shadow flew over them, the nevermore perched itself on top of a higher pillar giving it a better advantage than the teens on the ground.

"Well that's great!," Yang said as she was now annoyed. Jaune turned his head to behind them as the deathstalker emerged from the trees.

"Run!," Ruby shouted. As they emerged from their hiding spots they nevermore flew into the air.

"Nora, distract it!," Ren shout. She didn't say anything as she smiled and aimed with her weapon. Launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, they burst into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat back farther.

She was unaware of the deathstalker behind her. Both Ren and Blake took off to cover her flank before Jaune gave the order. Both performed a cross slash with their weapons. Weiss appeared next to Nora. A sigil beneath them appeared and launched them both to safety.

"Ah _glyphs. So she is a Schnee.,"_ Lamb commented. Jaune made a mental note to ask Weiss about that later.

"Move it!," Jaune said as he looked behind him. He saw the deathstalker appear closer as Blake ran to his side. "Jump!," he said as he stopped and allowing the others to pass him. He notched an arrow and let it go as Ren dodged out of the way.

The scorpion screeched out in pain as it embedded itself into one of the many eyes. It stopped and thrashed about as he turned he flew back a little as large feathers impacted the bridge causing a small break in the path. He picked himself up and continued to run towards the break in the bridge.

Missing the jump he stumbled as the bridge began to fall apart. He fell short, before the processing of his brain could tell him he was falling he felt something grasp his arm.

Looking up he could see Blake grabbing his arm with both arms as she pulled him up.

"Thanks.," he said as the sound of the nevermore screamed in the air. They both turned to the source.

"Come on!," he said. Passing Ruby and her followers l, the sound of something cutting through the air made Jaune tackle Blake. More feather rained down around them.

Separating the teens, the feathers created a fence of sorts. The sound of gunfire from behind Ruby made her turn her head.

"We gotta help Ren!," she turned to Jaune "Deal with birdie up there, we got this.," Jaune nodded.

"You heard her, big bird is going down!," Jaune shouted as he ran towards the central collections of columns.

Another set of artillery from the feathers rained down. Before Jaune could react, a feather separated him from Blake as she was thrown off the side.

"Blake!," he shouted. She spotted the nevermore above her and launches her whip. The gun's blade sank into the edge of the bridge. Using the momentum, she swung around in a circular manner. She landed onto the aerial grimm's back. She dashed all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Jaune who let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god.,"

"Its tougher than it looks!," she fired off a few shots at it.

"The let's hit it with everything we got!," Yang shouted. For a split second, Jaune swore he could he seen her eyes change color from lilac to blood red. Jaune nodded as they began to send a barrage of projectiles. The nevermore approached closer and closer as bullets and arrows flew.

Another arrow found a home in another eye of a grimm. The nevermore began to lose itself as it crashed into the pillars below them.

"Move to the higher ones!," Jaune shouted, the four started to jump higher and higher from the falling stones. They soon found themselves on the higher bridge just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!, " Weiss shouted while keeping an eye on the recovering grimm.

" _Jaune, look to the pillars next to you.,"_ Jaune noticed the pillars looked a little stronger than the others.

" _ **Blake's ribbon could launch you to it, so you may drive my axe through its bird brain.**_ _,"_ Jaune began to see what they were talking about.

"I got a plan, but we need to drive its it's back to the cliff.," Jaune shouted to the three girls. Yang smiled.

"I'm on it!," Yang shouted as she dove off the the bridge. Jaune raced over to the edge, and found himself in shock at her. She was in the beak of the beast firing blasts into its mouth.

" _ **She certainly is brave.**_ _,"_ Wolf complemented her.

" _Or foolish.,"_ Lamb countered. The nevermore regained its flight, it passed them and they heard her.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!," she fired off a round with each syllable. She looked at them and fired off another round and landed onto the ruins once more as the grimm was forced into the side of the cliff. Before it could fly once more.

"Weiss, freeze it!," Weiss obliged by stabbing into the ground. The tail feathers were then frozen into the ground as the grimm tried to take off again.

"Blake, your ribbon.," he pointed to her weapon. "How much strain can it take?," as he notched an arrow and started to aim.

"A lot, why?," she asked.

"I need a slingshot.," he started to flood aura into his arrow once more. "Yang!," he shouted. Blake took to motion and fired off her gun to launch it towards the blonde female. Yang saw Blake start to tighten it around one pillar and she followed her actions.

When Jaune's released his arrow, a blinding light was seen as the arrow stuck out from the breast of the nevermore soon after. He slung his bow and equipped his axe once more.

Jaune loaded himself into the large makeshift slingshot.

' _Wolf, make sure I don't splatter myself against the cliff._ ,' he said to his mental companion.

" _ **Of course.**_ _,"_

"Weiss, can your glyphs pull me back?,"

"I can, but this is insane!," she raised her weapon as black glyphs came to life and pulled him back next to her.

"Yeah, I know.," the sound of wood cracking was heard as she witness his mask change shape. Gone was the black and white, now a full black mask of the wolf took place. "Just... don't miss.," he turned to the giant grimm in front of them.

Weiss focused and the glyph turned red. Soon after Jaune was launched at a high speed that left the ground behind him crack.

The moment he took off, he changed. No longer was he the male figure, but now a dark smoke color. The closer he approached the grimm, he changed shape once more.

The head of a wolf appeared with open jaws. The moment he crashed into the cliff, the nevermore's neck was in his jaws. The cliff behind them exploded as rock and dirt rained down.

Weiss raised her sword and focused, white glyphs appeared along the face of the cliff and Jaune raced upwards. At blinding speeds he ran in his spectral form. In his grasp, the bird flailed helplessly. Soon the edge came and everyone saw him sail higher.

At the apex, he closed his jaws all the way. The decapitation happened quickly as blacked blood exploded from the two parts of the grimm.

Everyone watched in amazement as his spectral form landed and dark smoke faded away leaving him atop the cliff looking down. He took his mask off and everyone saw his smile and blonde hair as he looked down.

"Well...that was a thing.," Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Truly amazing…," Weiss gaped.

' _Just what is he?_ ' Blake asked in her mind, but remained silent on the outside with an unchanged face.

From below, Ruby looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Wow!," she squealed in delight.

"Amazing…," Pyrrha whispered in shock.

"Ren! Ren! Did you see that, that was awesome!," Nora shouted. But for him he stared not in awe, but in fear.

' _I thought it was a legend…'_

* * *

Once more, they found themselves back at the academy. In front of them the headmaster stood, congratulating each team and making it past initiation. As Ozpin announced teams and team leaders he noticed they were each named after a color.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark.," The screen of the auditorium lit up with each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!," Jaune and the the fellow students gave a round of applause for the four boys. Ozpin cleared his throat for the next team.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. Ruby Rose. Nora Valkyrie.," four teenager took their steps forward. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RVRN, led by...Ruby Rose!," Ozpin announced. Ruby looked shocked as Pyrrha patted her on the back and Nora embraced her in a hug. Ren simply smiled and bowed his head to her.

"Whoo-hoo! Go sis!," Yang shouted. Ozpin spoke into the microphone once more.

"And finally: Jaune Arc. Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.," Jaune took his steps with his new team. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ABYS. Led by...Jaune Arc.," Jaune and Weiss both shared a look of shock. Yang grabbed him into a headlock and ruffled up his hair.

"Good job lady killer!," she congratulated him. Ozpin smiled a bit before he felt a cold shiver go up his spine.

One he felt many times before.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.," Ozpin whispered. After dismissing the newly indoctrinated students, he stood there on the stage as he looked up towards the rafters while the students left.

There he saw Lamb, staring back down at him. Without a motion, she blinked out of existence.

* * *

In the evening as the sun began to set and the shattered moon began to rise. He sat in his clockwork tower. Trying to find an peace of mind as he gazed down to the academy below.

Pride is what he felt when a new generation graduated from his school.

Shame is what he felt when their files ended with KIA.

Beacon Academy was said to be the best of all huntsmen academies in the world. But he knew he didn't provide enough, it was never enough.

The elevator rang as footfalls indicated someone had entered his office. Spinning his chair around he came face to face with his assistant.

"Sir, all the new students have been given their schedules and scrolls as well as their room assignments.," she said as she place s pile of papers.

"Very well Glynda, tomorrow we will begin classes.," he said as he looked at the pile with disinterest.

"Headmaster, if I may make a suggestion regarding the student population.," Ozpin raised his eyebrow at her.

"Is this about Mr. Arc?,"

"It is sir.," she took a deep breath "I do not believe he should be here at all.," she explained.

"I would need a reason, why?," he reach for his mug and took a sip of the caffeinated liquid.

"It is the _guests_ he brought with him.," Ozpin place the ceramic mug down and folded his hands.

"I understand your concern about them, but they've been with us long before I even existed.," he stood up taking his cane with him. Standing at the window he looked out. "They've been here before the grimm as well.,"

"There was a time that grimm didn't exist?," She asked as she stood next to him.

"The principle, death that is, has long existed since time started. They are just a manifestation of it, like the brother gods themselves.," he explained.

"I have talked to Bart about the tales you told me to read. They always said it was two beings, but why is Mr. Arc with them then?," she asked as the air got cold again. Closing her eyes she hugged herself to keep the warmth within her.

"Lamb and Wolf act on a spiritual plain, Mr. Arc acts as a catalyst for them. And in return Mr. Arc in a conduct for their power, allowing him to wield their blessing.,"

"Blessing?," she asked as the lights began to flicker. Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Power without drawbacks. The longer he lives, the stronger he gets.," he explained as the lights shut off once again.

" _But you forget the ultimate test of humanity._ ," The inevitable female voice said. Ozpin and Glynda both turned around and saw her. There she sat in his chair one hooded leg over the other.

"What would that be?," Glynda asked.

" _We may be the incarnation of death, but we can grant a few more minutes to give them a chance to live again._ ," Lamb began. " _Tell me, if a dying mother who just gave birth wanted to see the life she brought into the world, would you grant that request?_ ," She raised a flat palm to Ozpin.

"Yes.," he answered. Lamb motioned to Glynda.

"Of course.," she answered. Lamb hummed as she spun the chair in a circle a few times before stopping.

" _Good, but what if there was a small chance you may die instead, allowing her to take your place in existence?_ ", before Ozpin could answer Lamb looked to the headmaster. " _You don't count._ ," she looked to the headmistress. Glynda looked down, knowing all she knew it was hard to decide.

" _There lies the problem, everyone wants to live and no one wants to die._ ," Lamb lifted Ozpin's mug. " _No matter their resolve._ ," She lifted the bottom portion of her wolf mask to where only a pair of human lips were visible. She tilted the mug back and took a small sip of the liquid before lowering her mask and placing the mug back down.

"Mr. Arc could die of he were to stop a fellow student from dying, ultimately sacrificing himself for others.," Ozpin turned his back to Lamb. The blonde looked at the two.

" _Which is ultimately why you wanted him here, to protect your amalgamations of souls you call Maidens._ ," she snidely said to him as she stood up. Glynda fought every instinct to draw her weapon. This was now a banter of words between a specter of death and Ozpin.

"I wouldn't call them such a rude term Lamb, they are souls just as well.," Ozpin replied.

" _Look at me_.," she commanded. Ozpin turned around. " _You take one soul you blessed with your power long ago and cursed it so they may travel with you through time._ ," Lamb took a step closer and looked down at the man. " _To always become Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter once more. The same as you_.,"

"You enacted the same crime of the soul Lamb, do not forget that.," he shot back. Glynda blinked and the next she heard the sound of his cane clattering against the floor and the headmaster being held in the air by his suit. Lamb's clenched hand raised him high while she looked up and he looked down

" _I did it to myself Ozpin. The gods did the same crime to you and you do the same in turn to the people you are to protect.,"_ Lamb said with a cold tone that made Glynda take a step back. " _But no matter, once your curse is lifted. You will die and those suffering souls will be laid to rest._ ," she let him drop as he landed on his feet.

" _How many children have fallen because of your creations and folly judgment?_ ,"She turned to Glynda.

" _Impart with the full truth child, do what you wish with it._ ," with another blink she was gone. Glynda stared at Ozpin who's eyebrows had formed into frustration while he straightened his suit.

"She does speak the truth Glynda.," he picked up his cane. "One of the many regrets that I have from my younger years.," he looked out the window once more.

"Have a good night.,"

As she made her exit, she missed the tear that fell down his face.

She would take care of some of the paperwork for him tonight.

* * *

 **So Lamb is a bit of a bully to Ozpin but for good reasons.**

 **Onto the Beacon Arc**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not going to lie, I didn't wait for the new season for more background. I was just lazy, but the new episodes have opened up so many new doors. Such as realizing the gods are jerks for giving Ozpin an impossible tasks. Honestly, my impression is that the gods are children.**

 **Also in regards to the last chapter, I was uncreative and I apologize for basically replacing Ruby with Jaune.**

* * *

 _They let the world be as it was._

 _Beautiful._

 _Balanced._

 _Breathless._

 _They let it be._

 _So they watched._

 _Then they felt one soul return from death._

 _So they hunted._

 _They saw._

 _Then the world was gone._

 _One of the so called gods laid waste._

 _So many souls, so much light, all extinguished by one act._

 _They watched them forsake the world._

 _Then destroy the moon to rub salt in the wound._

 _Then one was alone._

 _They watched as she roamed, and tried to end herself in the pool of darkness. But they could not take her due to the gods that had place their curse._

 _They became sad when she turned into what the dark god was._

 _Then they pursued the gods for their crimes._

 _They followed as both were hungry, for justice._

 _For revenge._

 _They cornered the god of destruction first, and Wolf had brought him to bloody agony._

 _The god begged for mercy while screaming in the jaws of Wolf._

 _Lamb bounded him and dragged him to meet his brother._

 _But when they had found him, the god of creation was confronting his champion._

 _Presenting four powerful items to him, then scattering them across the world._

 _Giving him a task to unite the humans, then introducing the faunas in secret._

 _Telling him to destroy her, but without telling him that she could not die._

 _Then warning him of an inevitable judgment day. That if he should fail, they world would be destroyed once more._

 _And when he was sent away._

 _Lamb had released and arrow to the god's body where it had struck his hand, then his knees, then one next to his heart._

 _He would live._

 _The golden god looked and saw his brother's bloody, battered and bruised form. Then he looked to the giant animals. A wolf wearing a lamb mask and a lamb wearing a wolf mask._

" _Who are you to dare and defy us?," he shouted._

" _Why would you punish them all for an act of love?," the god of creation was taken back at the female voice of the lamb. "Why would you give the task of uniting an entire race to one soul when two gods could not do it?," her words became more laced with anger._

" _Who are you to judge us?," he shouted. Then his brother screamed out, the god saw him in the maw of the wolf crushing his legs with it's teeth. Then he was dropped to the ground and the wolf spoke._

" _ **Who are you to damn and forsake an entire race, and claim to know the balance of life and death?**_ _,"_

" _We are the gods of this world! The creators and the destroyers!," He shouted. The Lamb and Wolf looked at each other. Lamb approached him and rewarded him for his answer._

 _The reward was a broken nose with Lamb's closed fist._

" _Do you know who we are? Dear god?," she spoke softly._

 _The god refused to answer, so wolf brought his brother into his maw once more by the right arm, and bit down._

" _Brother please!," the dark god begged._

" _No! Who are you?," the golden god panicked. Lamb looked at him, and put one knee on his stomach causing pain to shoot through him._

" _We are never one without the other.," she punched him again. "We are what keeps the balance of the world.," Another one struck him across his face. "We are the Kindred Spirits, but our more known name…," she grabbed his throat and forced him to look at her "...death.,"_

" _Why are you here?," the beaten god croaked out. Lamb turned her head to Wolf._

" _What do all stories have in common dear Wolf?," the wolf dropped the dark god and he started to weep. The wolf adopted a sinister grin as he stared at the less damaged god._

" _ **They end.**_ _," he dragged out with a sense of pleasure in his voice. Lamb turned her head back to the older god and stood up._

" _They do, but this world's story will not end with you.," she kicked him in the ribs. "You have robbed too many souls of a life, a story to tell, fires put out too soon.," she kicked him again. "We have long shadowed your deeds…,"_

" _ **But you will face us now, our punishment to you.**_ _," the gods themselves feels a spike of dread and fear course through them._

" _Now you have overstepped and punished an entire world of souls for one soul who acted out. Not in greed as you claim, but in love.,"_

" _ **Salem longed to be free, and she did not find it outside of her tower, but in a man who rescued her.**_ _,"_

" _Her freedom was that of being outside the her tower.," the dark god croaked out. Wolf turned his head to him and took his paw and stepped on his legs. The younger god screamed out in agony._

" _ **If you truly cared about this world, you would know the humans are stubborn and tend to symbolize concepts with items.,"**_ _Wolf turned to Lamb._ " _ **They should not be allowed back into the world.,"**_

" _That is true Wolf, they had forsaken it more than once.," she grabbed the golden god once more by the throat and lifted him high into the air._

" _You will never return, you will never cast a day of judgment, and you will never create or destroy again. Much like your self proclaimed role, you will be worthless.," She threw him to the ground. They both watch the gods scramble and run from their sight._

" _We will not forget this, do you understand!," the elder shouted._

" _You will pay for this trespassing!," the younger shouted._

" _We will see…,"_

" _..._ _ **and we will wait.**_ _,"_

 _They waited and guarded the world for years._

 _Then they turned and walked back into the world._

 _They understood why that mortal did what she did._

 _They understood loneliness._

* * *

The morning was peaceful, as all four had awaken from their slumber. Dressed to the desired formalities that had been established. Then proceeded towards their first lessons of their career. As three of them were rushing with need and understanding that the white haired girl had established the necessity of it.

"We have ten minutes until class starts!," Weiss shrieked.

Relatively peaceful.

It was a quick rush, for once Jaune didn't have to be up so early, so he took advantage and ignored Wolf and Lamb.

He will learn from this mistake, not for the fact they were late.

But he was unjustly thrown out of the room by Yang while they were all changing.

Wolf warned him, to at least get a peek at their bodies next time this happened.

Jaune would personally make sure there was no _next time_.

Rushing through the corridors and courtyards in record time they finally made it to the class…

...which was empty.

"Ah Ha! Welcome to my class dear students! I am Professor Port." a large elder man spoke from the black board. His bushy eyebrows and red jacket caught their eyes. "You're early! Good, Good, I'm glad to see students taking their role seriously!," He turned back to the board to continue his diagrams and grimm he was sketching on the board.

"Uh Weiss, what time is it?," Yang turned.

"It is...nearly nine 'o clock…," Weiss trailed.

"Weiss, you're from Atlas right?," Blake asked.

"Yes, oh…," Jaune looked at her scroll then to his own.

"There is nearly an hour time difference.," Blake smirked. Weiss started to blush at the embarrassing situation that was developing.

"Come on you three, let's go get breakfast.," Jaune offered.

Lamb growled curses and death threats to Weiss even though she couldn't hear.

* * *

The hour of breakfast was not as productive as Yang would have hoped in getting to know her teammates. Out of all of them, Jaune was the more talkative person.

Weiss didn't seem to be in a talking mood after the morning screw up with her scroll. She chatted a little but it didn't seem like she was all there. Not that she herself blamed her. Sure it was unfortunate, but they got the early helpings of warm food.

Blake seemed to be more focused on her book rather than joining in the conversation. She probably needed time to get to know her and Weiss. Jaune knew her much longer than she did. So she just had to put faith in him to break her out of her shell.

For Jaune, he tried to include the others but it was the same result. With his role as team leader, she could see him sigh in defeat. He looked down to his mask that was strapped to his waist.

There was always next time.

* * *

When they had made it back to the classroom, there was a larger population this time, as several teams had made it on time, along with them at fifteen minutes to spare.

Jaune led them to the front row where the some remaining seats where. Blake took his left, Yang and took his right while Weiss took the other spot next to Yang.

Jaune looked around the classroom, there was a blunderbuss axe hanging on the wall next to some replica heads of grimm. The board held the sketches of grimm: a deathstalker, a beowolf, a boarbatusk, a nevermore and an ursa. They all had various arrows and text written on them.

Jaune noticed the cage of to the left of the room. It was shaking ever so gently.

' _Wolf, is that what I think it is.,"_

" _ **It is Jaune, it is too small to hold and ursa or deathstalker.**_ _,"_

" _Either a junior beowolf or boarbatusk.,"_ Lamb said.

" _ **Someone will be called up to fight. If it is voluntary, you bet we will be the first on to slaughter one.**_ _,"_

Jaune sighed, he didn't mind Wolf's fighting attitude. He was rambunctious about it sometimes, but to put him out there in a new environment just didn't sit well with him. Then Jaune put two and two together.

"Something up?," Yang nugged him. Jaune pointed to the cage. "Oh! We can take it.," she pounded her fists together.

"It is small enough to hold a beowolf or boarbatusk, look at the board.," Yang followed his instructions. "Someone is fighting one of those two today.,"

"An immediate assessment to see who was paying or rather not paying attention.," Weiss spoke up. "We should take notes.," She opened her notebook and began writing. The rest of them followed suit.

When they had finished with the third diagram Yang looked around.

"Where is Ruby and her team?," When she had finished the door flew opened as four bodies piled in.

Team RVRN stood up and threw themselves into seats next to his team.

"Made it!," Ruby said. Weiss huffed at her and continued to write. There was a momentary silence until the professor walked in.

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

" _ **I like where this is going.**_ _,"_ Wolf said. He was the only one who commented. The rest of the room was quiet and Jaune swore he heard a cricket.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He pauses and he sends a wink towards Jaune or Yang. Jaune couldn't tell due his large eyebrows but he heard Yang groan. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

" _ **Yes!**_ _,"_

Some student shouted in agreement in the background.

" _ **He gets it Jaune! Come now, you should know this better than any other students here!**_ _,"_ Wolf laughed.

" _He does wolf, quiet now.,"_ Lamb shushed him. The professor started again.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

" _ **Tell us old man, your grand stories of violence when you were in your youth!**_ _,"_ Wolf cheered.

* * *

It was moments like these that wolf wishes he could eat words, more specifically his own.

The fat man continued on with his pompous story causing many to either fall asleep or simply find a distraction.

Wolf gathered his surroundings, every student was either in a state of aware comatose or sleeping. He looked around, there were plenty of shadows to stalk in.

He was glad Jaune had grabbed the mask, lest he be bored in their room. Wolf tried to find anything to keep his attention until he laid his eyes on the cage.

He smirked and kept into the shadows. Making sure nobody saw him, he stalked closer.

' _ **What lies in this trap?**_ _,'_ He thought. He crept closer and closer until a familiar scent filled his senses.

Dirt and mud, grime and blood, rotten and diseased.

' _ **Oh little piggy, you'll be crying wee wee wee to your death.**_ _,'_ he glistened his sharp fangs as he made his way back.

* * *

Jaune sat in silence as he listened. If one thing he learned was that elder people survived because they were cunning and smart against the grimm. Whether they were a huntsman or not.

His team was worse for wear, Blake was distracted with a book hiding behind her text book, Yang was asleep and Weiss was frustrated with Ruby and Pyrrah's antics.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Professor Port snapped then all to his attention "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Wolf was quiet, a little too quiet especially after earlier.

' _Wolf. Wolf!,"_ He shouted in his head.

" _ **I'm here, I'm here.**_ _,"_ he replied.

' _You were quiet.,'_

" _ **I was**_ _.,"_

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Professor Port said.

' _What were you doing?,'_ Jaune asked.

" _He was sneaking about.,"_ Lamb answered.

' _Wolf!,'_

" _ **Lamb!**_ _,"_

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

' _What did you do?,'_

" _ **I was able to smell what was in the cage!**_ _,"_ He shouted.

' _What was it?,'_

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

" _ **A boarbatusk.**_ _,"_ Jaune hummed with agreement. He would give this to him, Wolf didn't sneak off to cause mischief. He scouted the area like many times before.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The Professor asked to the class.

Jaune could feel Wolf's excitement grow.

"I do sir!," Weiss stood up.

He could feel Wolf's anger grow.

" _ **That little b-**_ _,"_

" _Wolf!,"_ Lamb silenced him. Jaune laughed silently. Before Weiss could leave he stood up grabbed her arm.

"Arc! What are-,"

"It's a boarbatusk. Be careful.," Jaune let her go. She huffed a little and nodded and went to change into her combat attire. Yang and Blake looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure it is a boarbatusk?," Blake asked.

"Yep.," he replied.

"How do you know?," Yang asked.

"I could smell it.," Blake and Yang looked at each other before looking back to him. "It stinks.,"

* * *

Weiss walked back into the room with her weapon in hand. She looked back to her team and the class, all eyes were on her. This would just be another performance like her many concerts.

"Go Weiss!," Yang cheered.

"You got this!," Jaune shouted.

"Fight well!," Blake spoke up. She readied her weapon and pointed it towards the cage. Taking a deep breath to relax herself. She recalled the sessions with tutors that taught her about species of grimm.

' _Boarbatusks, relies on charging attacks, they have massive tusks that grapple with opponents, it has the ability to dash by curling into a ball, heavily armored except the -'_

"Yeah! Go Weiss!," she lowered her sword and looked to her sister team's leader.

"I am _trying_ to focus!," she responded. Ruby apologized and sunk back into her seat. The sound of a lock breaking snapped her head back to the current situation.

* * *

Blake watched with keen interest on how this would play out. She watched as her teammate dashed towards the grimm.

It would have been a good plan it her sword wasn't trapped by the tusks of the beast. She internally smiled at the situation the _Schne-_ no, Weiss had gotten herself into. She struggled a bit before her weapon was ripped from her hand and clattered some distance from her.

It was entertaining until she felt the cold chill of Jaune to her right.

She eyed him out of the corner of her eyes. He stared on at the fight. Her eyes went wide as his features told a different story.

His lips twitched to the small indication of a smile, every so often a hint of a tooth was shown. His hands were flexing as they laid on top of the desk. His legs and feet were tapping the ground.

Her immediate thoughts were that he was getting excited at the fight.

The ever growing dangerous mystery of her partner and team leader.

* * *

" _ **Yes! Let there be brutality!**_ _,"_ the canine spirit exclaimed. Wolf stopped his internal rant of Weiss stealing their kill when she was disarmed.

' _Wolf…,'_ Jaune wined at the volume. Weiss rolled out of the way and grabbed her sword when the grimm charged and crashed into the desk.

" _She will need to get it on it's back to exploit its weakness, direct her Jaune.,"_ Lamb said.

" _ **No! Let her struggle!**_ _,"_ Wolf exclaimed.

"Weiss listen!," Jaune shouted with his hand cupped over his mouth. "Get it on it's back, the weak spot is there!,"

"Yeah! The belly has no armor on it!," Ruby shouted for support. Jaune turned his head to Ruby. When their eyes met he flashed a thumbs up to her. She smiled.

"Ruby! Stop interrupting!,"

Ruby looked hurt and no longer smiled. Jaune looked to Weiss and his eyes widened.

' _Don't take your eyes off it!,'_ he screamed. He went to open his mouth again but found that he couldn't.

" _Let her learn Jaune, she will need a harsh lesson in that subject…,"_

" _ **She has too much pride and will need to be knocked off her pedestal.**_ _,"_ Both voices said.

He noticed the boarbatusk leap into the air and roll it self into a ball, it spun rapidly in the air and landed on the ground. It was gaining closer and closer.

Weiss activated one of her glyphs with a wave of her sword and blocks the roll.l, the forced caused itself to flip backwards and strand itself on its back.

Leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again, Weiss drove the blade into the boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss sighs in relief.

Jaune did the same.

" _Hopefully this will be a wake up call for her…,"_

" _ **Or next time it will be worse.**_ _,"_

' _What the hell is wrong with you two!?,'_ Jaune shouted internally while Professor Port rambled on.

" _Those who don't listen to the advice of others in situations like this tend to die…,"_

" _ **You should know this Jaune, we have seen it many times before. And besides…**_ _,"_

" _The pompous professor would not have let her be killed. This is a student academy after all.,"_ They both explained. Jaune fumed silently as the class began wrapping up. They did have a point.

He looked over to Ruby who was sitting silently as Nora patted on her back. When Nora looked to him and stared, he nodded in Ruby's direction to let her know he will do something.

Nora's reply was a smile that nearly split her face in two.

"Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!," Port snapped his attention to them.

* * *

The rest of the classes were rather boring. Jaune struggled slightly with the mathematic classes such as _Dust 101,_ but classes such as _Botany_ and _Wilderness Survival_ were easy for him due to having first hands experience.

When the classes ended he found Ruby and Weiss in a rather heated argument.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry!,"

"Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!,"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?,"

"I am _not_ on _your_ team!,"

"Can we at least talk about it?,"

"Absolutely not, your not my team leader and have absolutely no business with mine.," Weiss turned and stormed off. "Ozpin made a mistake.,"

" _Well the cold child isn't afraid to show her true colors.,"_ Lamb stated " _Well Jaune, here is your chance.,"_ Jaune sighed as he approached the devastated Ruby.

"Well I can't say that went well but at least you tried.," Ruby jumped and turned around to face him.

"Oh hey Jaune," Ruby fidgeted in her spot. "I just wanted to say I...um...I'm sorry for Professor Port's class.," Jaune raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, for what?," he asked.

"For trying to tell Weiss what to do while she was fighting.," Ruby looked to the floor.

"What? No, no," he laughed. "Ruby, it's okay. You were trying to help.,"

"Really?," her voice was laced with innocence.

"Yeah, I appreciate it. You were looking out for her. Don't be sorry for that, that is what a leader does. Looking out for others, even if they are not their own.," Jaune explained as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I just thought since my sister is on your team, our teams could all be friends, you know?,"

"That would be great Ruby, We can do stuff together, training, studying and hang out in Vale.,"

"Really!,"

"Of course, I want us to be friends Ruby.," he took his hand back.

"Thank you thank you!," She hugged him. When she let go she looked at him sheepishly. They both started laughing.

"And hey one more thing.," He said.

"What is it?,"

"You look out for my team as well as yours, I will do the same.," he held out his hand to shake. "Deal?,"

"Deal.," she shook his hand. "See you tomorrow?,"

"Sure Ruby. I am gonna go talk to Weiss and see what's up with her.,"

"Okay Jaune, bye!," She turned and ran off with renewed vigor. Jaune smiled as she disappeared behind a corner.

"Well Mr. Arc, I can say that was handled rather well.,"

Jaune let out a manly yelp as he heard the headmaster's voice appear from behind him.

' _How long was he there?,'_

" _ **He watched the entire episode between the slivered eye reaper and the ice queen.**_ _,"_ Wolf growled. Not so towards Jaune, but more towards the headmaster.

" _Maybe he has news about your family.,"_ Lamb suggested. Jaune had a little hope build up in him when she said that.

"Headmaster, how long have you been there?," Jaune asked ignoring Wolf.

"Well I was taking a tour of the grounds, and notice Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose having an argument. Before I could intervene, you beat me to it by talking to Ms. Rose.," the headmaster stated before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Tell me Mr. Arc, what you said about being a leader, is that what you believe?," he questioned. Jaune though before a moment. All his life he was a survivor. Moving from place to place and living in the wilds.

He had a few minor instances of having to lead small militias against grimm incursions in villages.

He only had one failure.

 _Ionia._

" _Don't think about that Jaune, what is done, is done.,"_ Lamb comforted him.

"Not entirely sir, that is only one part of it.," he answered. Ozpin hummed at his reply and slipped a bit of his drink before talking again.

"I have done some research recently regarding to the northern part of the continent that we live on.,"

"What did you mean?,"

"That all villages in the past six years have had grimm invasions, but several faced insurmountable odds. Do you know what I find most interesting about that?,"

" _ **Enlighten me Ozpin**_ _.,"_ Wolf growled again. Jaune waited in silence to let him.

"That those faces with certain destruction survived and they all reported one figure was there.,"

" _Oh no…,"_ Lamb seethed.

"They said he was equipped with a bow and axe, a vagabond guest with a mask split in two. They described him as a young boy who was kind and friendly. Someone who was peaceful despite his dark appearance.," the headmaster looked him in the eyes. "He was able to unite the entirety of the villages to face a common threat. Do you know who I am talking about?," he asked. Jaune's mouth gaped open at his words.

' _Wait, did I leave a trail?,'_ one of the few rules of survival was to never leave a trail, or you would be tracked by predators.

" _Unfortunately Jaune, and now you have more pressure on you here.,"_ Lamb said.

" _ **But you saved many lives. They were grateful and few took you for granted.**_ _,"_ Wolf said.

"Me? sir?," he stammered out. The headmaster adjusted his glasses. He nodded slowly.

"Mr. Arc, I see great potential in you. Not only your actions here at Beacon in a short time have proven that. But the history in the wilds as well.," Jaune looked at him. "Your forging to being a great warrior started young, can you indulge me in one last question Mr. Arc, a curiosity of mine.,"

"Of course sir.,"

"Did you have any teachers or caretakers after...the unfortunate tragedy that happened.," Jaune scratched the back of his head.

' _What should I say?,'_ he asked the Lamb and Wolf.

" _An old Wolf and Lamb faunas…,"_

" _ **They were well versed in the hunt…**_ _,"_ Wolf and Lamb said. Jaune looked at the headmaster in his eyes.

"An amazing married couple, two faunas that have been together for a long time. The woman was a Lamb faunas who taught me to shoot a bow and scavenge. The man was a Wolf faunas who taught me how to hunt and fight with an axe.," he explained.

" _Wait!_ _ **Married!**_ _,"_ they both screamed.

"I see, I can only imagine the amount of respect you hold for them. Very well then Mr. Arc, I won't keep you much longer, have a good evening.,"

"I do have one question sir.," The headmaster nodded his head.

"Of course, it is only fair that you can ask me anything.," Jaune shifted a little in his spot.

"Has there been any word on my family?," the headmaster's eyes soften before looking away.

"Unfortunately no Mr. Arc, we have resorted to paper mail.," he cleared his throat before looking him back in the eyes with a hardened face. "But I promise you, we will flood your surviving family's mailbox with letters that demand their immediate attention.," Jaune sighed at the answer.

"Thank you headmaster.,"

* * *

Ozpin pushed his glasses up once more when the boy had walked away.

He was glad he wasn't like the other Shepherds that had existed once. The older Shepherds only watched the devastations that had taken place.

It showed that Lamb and Wolf weren't as single minded as he always thought. They held a duality with their partnerships with Shepherds.

That filled him with a bit of joy.

But the sadness he felt while he watched him walk away. He gave him the answer he wasn't hoping for was devastating on both parts.

His thoughts were cut short when he was forcefully turned around to face Lamb. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

" _When did you decide to explore for our exploits Ozpin?,"_ Lamb questioned with an dark whisper.

"I had a curious pattern that showed itself to me in past reports.," he whispered back. "Many deployments of huntsman and huntresses came back with the same story I explained to your Shepherd.," Lamb, hummed a bit before shaking her head.

" _The actions of Jaune are his and his alone.,"_ she looked to her right, her ear flicked. " _We gave him the options and he chose to be a hero.,"_ He faced held a small smiled as Lamb looked back to him. She huffed a breath and walked past him.

"You are withholding knowledge from Mr. Arc Lamb.," Lamb stopped her moments and looked at him over her shoulder.

" _And you are trying to get our Shepherd to admit us to you.,"_ She kept walking away. " _We know your games Ozpin, such a hypocritical thing to say when you try to carry the weight of the world on your own shoulders.,"_ With a blink she was gone.

"Certainly to be an interesting year.," he said before walking away with a smile.

" _And we are not married!,"_

* * *

He walked silently back to his room, but the internal conversations is what stabbed the quiet air around him.

' _A new place with a different load of problems…',_

" _ **Worry not Jaune, it takes time to solve problems such as these**_ _,"_ Wolf said as his council.

' _I have a family I haven't met and enrolled as a student in an academy with someone you and Lamb hate…,'_ he heard Lamb sigh and could feel her shake her head.

" _We don't necessarily hate Ozpin, we are simply...frustrated?,"_ Lamb questioned herself.

" _ **Also not entirely at him, with fate too…**_ _,"_ Wolf groaned.

' _But what about my family?,'_ he question as he turned the corner into the hallway that held the dorm rooms.

" _That is much more complicated for all of us…,"_

" _ **But we can figure it out together Jaune.**_ _,"_

' _Thank you, both of you.,'_

" _Of course Jaune.,"_ Jaune smiled as he stood in front of his door.

" _ **To your right, Ice Queen approaches**_ _,"_ Wolf said.

* * *

She showed today how she is and what she expects, not only at her fellow students but one of the staff. She disappointed the image that she was to uphold and didn't think twice. She had possibly angered her team leader.

Then she had a talk with one of the professors.

Weiss had a revelation today, not only about herself, but how the world works.

Despite the hard effort and work she had been put through, the world will not acknowledge that, but rather what you can offer instead.

The wisdom was brought forth by Professor Port.

The walk to her team's room was brisk, in that time she had rehearsed an apology and planned to be a better person.

Her walk came to an abrupt halt when she saw her team leader standing outside of her destination.

"Hey Weiss.," He greeted as he turned to her.

' _The best person you can be.,'_ The professor's words repeated in her mind.

"Good evening Jaune, how are you?,"

"I'm fine Weiss," he paused before inhaling through his nose. "Listen, about Port's class today…,"

"I would like to apologize about my behavior, it was unbecoming of me and set a poor image of our team.," she interrupted him. He blinked in surprise before blinking a few more times.

"Well, thank you...I guess.," he scratched the bottom of his chin. "I just wanted you to know I'm not upset in the slightest.," Now she was taken back a little. She expected him to be annoyed with her or even angry at the worst.

"That is good to know.," she stated.

"But you should also apologize to Ruby.," he followed up. She glared at him to continue. "Not- not tonight,but tomorrow or so.," he stammered.

"I know that Arc," she huffed "I just didn't appreciate her interrupting the fight today.," his hands moved to the mask and he lifted it off the belt. "Did you have that all day? That is against the rules!," she exclaimed. Jaune laughed a little before using his sleeve to wipe something off of the polished wood.

"Do you know what happens when you don't listen to someone's advice because you don't like them?," he asked. Her thoughts about the uniform policy was stopped at the question.

"Why are you asking me that?," she questioned. He stopped his quick cleaning and just stared at the mask.

"People can get hurt Weiss," he lowered his mask and looked her directly in the eyes. His were hiding a bit of memory in the deep blue orbs. "Civilians, villagers, even other huntsman. I learned that the hard way one time, a lot of people paid the price.," he tucked his mask under his arm.

"Ruby was looking out for you, looking out for our team.," he stated with an determined resolve. "And with that she made it clear to me that she wants our team and her team to be friends.,"

She blinked at his statements, she understood Ruby better now. She wanted friends.

' _Like me at one point.,'_ She thought when her childhood memories reminded her of her upbringing.

"Is that alright with you Weiss, I won't force you to agree with me.," he took out his scroll and waved it in front of the door knob. "I'll ask Blake and Yang and see what they say, but the offer will stay open.," with that he opened the door and greeted the occupants of their room.

"I would like that.," she whispered to herself.

* * *

The room was dark with the curtains drawn open a little. The sleeping forms of Yang and Weiss were on the other side of the room while Jaune's bed laid empty and she occupied her's.

The sound of muted water that rained in the bathroom as he showered.

She laid awake to read her novel to relax after the readings and studying they did earlier.

She expected Weiss to be the more studious person. But Yang, despite her first impression of being a wild and carefree individual, showed that she was just as well.

Her Father and Uncle were both teachers at Signal Academy, so that explained a lot.

The sound of the shower were dulled out by the words on her book for quite some time.

Until a dark shadow shot out of the corner of her eyes.

She closed her book and her head snapped to follow the trail the shadow had taken. Her eyes scanned the room and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Except for the shirt that laid on Jaune's bed, she could have sworn it was not there earlier. Then the mask that was on his desk was reflecting the moonlight a little too bright.

Before she could investigate further the sound of water stopped.

"Where's my shirt?," she could hear his question to no one. She placed the book under her pillow and pulled the cover over herself to disguise herself as asleep.

The door to the bathroom opened and was closed silently as he stepped out…

...without a shirt.

There was doubt to his fitness. He had a well toned and healthy body. She took in his features in more depth. His chest were built with a good portion and his abs were well chiseled, his arms had a good portions to them that showed how well he swung his axe. Bits of water still clung to him as they dropped along his muscles.

' _Why am I thir- oh gods!,'_ She felt herself scream in her head as her face heated up. When he finally walked past her bed and saw his back. She silently gasped.

Across his back held several scars.

A straight clean line across the upper shoulders. Three jagged lines from his right shoulder blade to his lower left at the bottom of his ribs.

The last three were decorated as bullet wounds on his left shoulder blade.

"Damnit wolf," she heard him whisper. "What if they were awake, after this morning I don't think they would appreciate me walking around without a shirt.,"

' _What?,'_ she wondered who this wolf was. Was it something he called himself. She saw him stiffen up a bit. ' _Crap! Did I say that out loud?,'_ Time slowed as she saw him slowly his head towards her. Before his eyes could be seen, she shut her's to avoid making contact.

At that point she decided sleep was better.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the time it took to get this chapter out. This one had gone through several revisions and edits before I settled on this.**

 **Now my problem, is the character development too fast? Is my story all over the place? Too many inconsistencies to count? Am I playing captain of the ship poorly?**

 **And so for the holiday's I present this chapter. Maybe I will scrap this at some point and redo this one.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts because they help out a lot, I appreciate it.**

 **Sorry for the boring chapter.**

 **And so an omake to make up for it.**

* * *

 _ **We're not married! Part 1.**_

Wolf appreciates Lamb for all she is. Among many things, the most important is that she is his long life companion.

But at moments like these he felt as if he didn't know her at all.

" _Wolf, does my butt look big?,'_ She asked while she stared at her rear in a mirror.

The four mortals were asleep in the room, and the first thing Lamb does is look at her appearance.

He remained silent and refused to answer. As he stared at her.

" _Wolf?,"_

" _ **Ummm...have I ever told you how nice your fur is?**_ _,"_ he asked. Lamb rotated her head back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

" _Answered the question Wolf.,"_ she demanded. He refused to meet her eyes and decided the ceiling was nice to look at.

" _ **Hey, you ever notice those little bumps on the ceiling? I wonder how many there are.**_ _,"_ Wolf said to divert his attention.

" _You do, don't you?,"_ She asked.

" _ **So far I have counted three hundred of them in that corner alone.**_ _,"_ he tried to be oblivious to her.

" _Wolf…,"_

" _ **I wonder what they taste like.**_ _,"_ after that he heard the sound of wood bending. He turned to face her. He saw her with her bow and an arrow loaded ready to fire, pointed right at him.

" _I'll give you a head start.,"_ she said darkly.

Wolf swallowed the lump in his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, a lot of you were fine with the previous chapter so I will keep it the way it is.**

 **And now we get to ball rolling in Beacon here in this chapter.**

 **Thank you, all of you.**

* * *

 _He was cold by the air but was warmed by an embrace that was soft. He would fight to open his eyes but sleep kept calling to him._

 _He was being carried, he knew that._

 _By who, he did not know._

 _He could hear the snow being stepped on by the crunching sound the person produced._

 _He shivered once and the person held him tighter and he did not shiver again._

 _When his eyes did open he saw the sky filled with stars and the sight of tall standing trees would look like they walked past him._

 _He adjusted his sight to look at the person._

 _They were white._

 _Not of a different pigment in skin color but pure white._

 _As white as the snow on the ground._

 _Their face was obstructed by a mask of a black. The pointed ears and narrow nose was flat but it curved to fit the person's face perfectly._

 _But her humming._

 _Her humming was a peaceful lullaby that called him to sleep._

" _Hel-hello?" his tiny voice whispered out. It was weak, pathetic with a hint of panic. The person stop and looked at him and he felt fear sink its teeth down into his soul when they looked at him. They were dangerous, he knew the stories his father and grandfather told him. Their adventures as huntsmen always included fighting bad guys._

 _Now he was in the custody of bad people._

 _Pure white eyes that held a blue flame glowed from the mask's slits for eye holes. He could feel himself drawn to it as he only could stare back._

" _Hush child, save your strength." he could only whimper in response to the female's voice. She started walking again._

" _It is okay child, do not be afraid. We are not your enemy," she continued. "You hurt enough as it is, you can rest and we will be here with you." she held him tighter._

" _You promise?" he asked in a whisper._

" _Of course little one, we promise. You had a long journey to meet us." he felt her stroke his hair and it soothed him. "We will find shelter for us soon, but for now we need you to relax and sleep until the morning sun." she stressed._

" _You're not going to hurt me?" he asked one last question. She looked at him and he could feel the softness of her eyes._

" _No, we will make sure nothing hurts you ever again.," she stroked his cheek. "Now please, sleep peacefully child."_

" _Okay." was the only reply he gave before he drifted into slumber. It came easier with her humming._

* * *

Jaune would say the day went by rather well. They woke up on time, shared a breakfast as they did the same day before, and classes were difficult in the academic sense and easy in the application sense. His teammates were there to help.

He was always in class with at least one of his teammates. He learned the schedules were divided by last name instead of teams, and most of his classes were with Blake, but occasionally he was with Yang or Weiss.

And when he wasn't, he was with Lamb and Wolf, they offered their help wherever they could.

It was nice, to have someone help him when he needed it.

Finally when the day was reaching the end and they all shared another class together.

Combat class, something he could say he wasn't bad at.

...and he was utterly bored as he sat with his team.

It was introduction day and Professor Goodwitch went through the first quarter of class explaining the rules about what not to do.

No attacking when the match hasn't started.

No excessive explosives.

Know your limits of dust control.

Etcetera etcetera as the rules served to even the battlefield.

It was a bit interesting to see different styles of combat. Some students would rely on martial arts, others on relied their weapons, and some would use a combination of the two.

There was one student who used a giant sword that just looked like a slab of metal on a stick, heavy hits but very slow. Another used a combination of a saw like clever and pistol, quick but it was too spastic for his taste.

"Yeah! Get him Rubes!" and now he sat watching Ruby fight against another leader whose name he did not catch nor care for. He watched the wolf guy with black hair sweep a comically oversized katana and miss as Ruby sped past him leaving a trail of rose petals.

She appeared at his side and swung her scythe at him, in which he flipped past the blade. He would have to admit the guy had great acrobatics but his red leather jacket and black pants with chains was too constricting and heavy as it made him lose balance as he landed.

The poor guy didn't see Ruby plant her weapon in the ground and active the firing mechanism. Three solid rounds hit him directly in the chest and sent him into his back as his weapon was dropped from his grasp. There was a buzzing sound that indicated the end of the match.

There is one option most students have over him, it is the more powerful range option they had, so he would have to get close.

"That's the end of the match," the female professor announced. "As you can see Ms. Rose had successfully won by making Mr. Lung's aura reach the red." Jaune turned out the criticism that the good professor had for them and he turned inwards.

" _ **Such a poor display of skills, he needs to work on that.**_ "

" _Agreed Wolf, he seemed to be more worried about his looks than his ability.,"_ he listened to the conversation between Lamb and Wolf. The entire time of the class they had done nothing but comment of the prowess of each student.

" _ **The silver eyed child has more potential than almost anyone in this room.**_ " Wolf said with a hint of joy.

" _Almost?"_ Lamb questioned him.

" _ **Our Shepherd is more dangerous than any of them here in a straight fight.**_ _,"_ he laughed as he explained.

' _Thanks Wolf, that makes me more secure about myself.'_ he emphasized the sarcasm.

" _Tell me Jaune, why do you not feel the way Wolf does?"_ Lamb asked him.

' _They have guns and I don't.'_ He said to her.

" _ **We have face many users of firearms before Jaune, all we need is either an ambush or a distraction like always.**_ " Wolf reassured him.

' _We are in a classroom with a plain environment, how do we do that?'_ he asked.

" _We throw something in their eyes…"_

" _ **Then we capitalize on the tactic…**_ " they both explained a tactic that was unfair and dirty. In the real world, nothing was fair and clean.

He hummed in agreement as he heard Professor Goodwitch speak up again.

"And so for our last match of the day, would the team leader of team CRDL…" she paused a bit before furrowing her eyebrows and slightly look at him before looking back at her scroll. "...and the team leader of team ABYS meet in the arena."

As he stood up to retrieve his gear he felt a soft hand grab his. He looked at the perpetrator who happened to Blake as she held a slightly worried look on her face. Her amber eyes looked at him in desperation.

"Hey remember, only in the red, okay? Don't go overboard." she reminded him and let his hand go.

" _She is worried."_ Lamb stated the obvious.

" _ **She should be, we may accidentally gut the poor bastard.**_ " Wolf laugh darkly.

"I know Blake, don't worry." he walked away to the locker room to get prepared.

* * *

" _Use my bow so they shall only hear my voice."_

" _ **No! Rip them to shreds with my axe!**_ " Jaune sighed. Lamb and Wolf argued about which weapon to use against his opponent.

' _You two realize I can use both right?'_ he asked them. They both remained silent as he strapped his mask on his face. ' _Right?',_ There was still silence as he laughed at their antics.

" _It is about the physiological warfare. If you use my bow, everyone will see you as a skilled archer able to take them down without ever being spotted. It is poetic in a huntsman academy."_ Lamb defended.

" _ **They will see him as a coward that hides little Lamb. Jaune, if you use my axe, you'll cause fear in them and they'll struggle to fight making it all the easier for us.**_ " Wolf explained.

" _Oh and a psychopath as well, do not forget that dear Wolf!"_ Lamb chided at Wolf.

" _ **You and your words, Lamb. You never had an appreciation for violence!**_ " Wolf shouted back.

" _You and your hunger, Wolf. You do not have a sense of beauty!"_ She carried the argument.

' _Enough.'_ he groaned as he took out both weapons from his locker. ' _I'll use both and let the masses decide, you two are arguing like an old married couple.'_ he snorted at them.

" _You do not want to go there Jaune…"_ Lamb warned.

" _ **You know we are not married!**_ " Wolf shouted at him. Jaune closed the locker with a proud smile on his face. " _ **Just- just get to the arena to destroy you opponent**_ _."_ Wolf stuttered out.

Walking to the stage with his bow in hand and mask on his face, he climbed the steps to his side of the arena and face his opponent for the day. He observed his opponent.

His hair was an orange color and he was armored. Now he was regretting leaving his explosive arrows he had in the locker. The chestplate he wore sported a bird with its wings open.

His weapon was a large mace that was black except for the dull gray head. In the center there was a red dust crystal.

" _He uses dust Jaune, take caution."_ Lamb said.

' _I will Lamb.'_ he replied.

" _ **Do not disappoint us boy…**_ " Wolf growled out.

' _I won't Wolf.'_

" _ **No! No! Not you Jaune!**_ " Wolf corrected himself frantically. " _ **You have never disappointed us, I was talking about your opponent, I believe in you.**_ " Jaune smiled at the compliment that he received.

"Gentlemen, I trust I do not have to repeat the rules for you." The blonde woman asked.

"Yeah I got it, he won't be too broken when I'm done." his opponent smirked. He shrugged the mace off his shoulders and held it in two hands.

" _Such arrogance…"_

" _ **Beat it out of him.**_ "

"What's with the mask freak? You afraid to show how ugly you are to everyone?" he taunted.

' _Wolf I am going with the axe!'_ He slung the bow over his shoulders.

"I know the rules professor he will be breathing after this." he reached into his coat and pulled out the axe that was newly sharpened. "But I can't promise that all his limbs will be attached when _I_ am done." he looked at his blade and saw the glint of light that came off of it.

Professor Goodwitch on sighed and mumbled about men and their egos.

"Very well.," she looked to both of them. "Begin!"

Jaune attacked with and explosive war cry.

* * *

The armored male tried to get the first hit with a wide swing. But the masked male ducked under it and struck with his handle to the chin. It was followed up with a diagonal swing downwards.

Only to see sparks fly as the large mace blocked the attack with the handle and the two were locked in a standstill as the axe had hooked itself on the handle.

Jaune broke it by bring his foot up and planting it into the chest of his opponent, causing him to slide back on his feet.

When he recovered, the two went back to it.

She had only ever seen him truly fight two times. The first was against Adam, who was a very strong and deadly fighter. The second time was against the nevermore and he literally ripped it in two after transforming into a giant shadow.

She wasn't just worried for him, but for his opponent. She wasn't worried for Jaune because he was stronger than he seemed. She was worried for the other guy because he could possibly get hurt, or worse.

And if worse came to light, Jaune could be expelled from Beacon and she would be alone. Although she didn't feel completely trustworthy of Jaune, he was the only one who she could trust.

So she fought to keep her ears from flattening against her head, so she let her fingers do the nervous twitching around the gift he gave her.

Jaune swung his axe at the opposite person, not at the large body but in a precise angle…

At the neck.

When the other male, Cardin she learned because his team cheered him on, barely adjusted himself out of the way. He swung his mace. But Jaune rolled away from him and charged back at him immediately when his footing was right.

When his attack was in range, he swung and his axe sparked off the gauntlet that Cardin wore. Cardin backed off to shake his hand and wrist out.

Jaune followed up with a low swing to the feet in which Cardin's answer to that was to awkwardly stumble away from the attack.

Jaune wouldn't go for a simple hit, he would make sure his attacks did some damage then get some breathing room.

That is what she concluded from her observation so far.

"Hey Blake, what's with the look?" Yang bump her arm to get her attention.

"What look?" she asked.

"What's with the look Blakey, you worried for your boyfriend?" she cooed at her.

"He's not my boyfriend.," her face fell flat at Yang's attempt to rile her up. "And I am not worried for Jaune, I'm more worried for the other guy." Weiss raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you worried for that brute?" She asked. Blake froze trying to find a good way to explain without giving away their secret.

"When Jaune fights someone he tends to…how do I put this?" she stopped.

"He loses control?" Yang asked.

"No, not that, do you remember initiation?," She asked them.

"Do you mean it has something to do with his semblance?," Weiss asked.

' _Maybe, I don't know for sure.'_ she shook her head.

"No, not that." she froze before deciding on the final bit of what could be a lie. "He tends to be very thorough with his work. Just watch." when she said that the sound of a hard hit was heard. Her attention was snapped back to the ring and which she saw Jaune hurdled over holding his stomach.

Cardin, was not in any better shape as he wobbled a little before charging back at him.

"Really Blake? I mean it doesn't look like he is about to massacre Cardin anytime soon." when she said that Jaune ducked and swung his axe when the orange haired boy came in range of his reach.

The axe made contact with the knee and Cardin was forced down onto his as he cried out in pain. Jaune followed up by driving his elbow on the back of his head, then taking his knee and implanting it into the downed boy's face, sending him into the air and making him crash down onto the ground and lose his mace. Cardin's aura went from eight two percent to seventy percent real quick. While Jaune still had ninety four percent of his left.

It was clear Jaune had a lot of aura.

"Okay. One, ow I know the feeling when you get hit like that in the knee. Two, I take it back Blakey. Your boyfriend is going to destroy him." she smiled a very toothy grin at her.

"He is not my boyfriend." she said again as Jaune leaped into the air with an overhead strike. When Cardin noticed him, he was barely able to roll out of the way when it crashed down.

The axe was firmly planted as Jaune struggled a bit trying to get it out of the ground. Cardin picked up his mace and charged at him with a defiant war cry.

He slammed the ground and an explosion rippled the air, but Jaune's axe remained planted firmly in the ground.

She watched as Jaune jump into the air away from Cardin and land a distance away. When he stood up, his white bow was already out and loaded as he released an arrow that cut through the air.

The first arrow struck against the chestplate and stuck, the second scored a hit but still ricocheted at the shoulder, and the third caused Cardin to duck when it came too close to his head.

While Cardin was distracted by the arrows that pelted him, he never notice Jaune approach closer and lift his knee…

...that landed in the pride of every man that has ever existed. Cardin dropped his mace and Jaune kicked it away.

A lot of groans and gasps were heard in the room while many male occupants crossed their legs.

"Ohh, that was a cheap shot…" Yang spoke between her teeth.

"I can not believe he did that!" Weiss voiced.

"Yeah!" the excited voice of Nora Valkyrie was heard.

But Jaune followed up by swinging his bow downwards at the back of Cardin's head. The resulting crack confirmed the connection between wood and skull. Cardin was forced to his knees as Jaune stowed his bow across shoulder and snaked his arm around Cardin's head and latch around his neck. Jaune arched his back and she knew what he was going for.

A guillotine choke.

Cardin fought the hold and by hitting Jaune in the ribs. A few hits in it didn't do anything, but as Cardin kept his assault on Jaune's ribs, the hold became looser and looser. The final hit caused Jaune to loosen his hold enough for him to work his head out.

Cardin grab Jaune by the collar of his jacket and headbutted him.

Jaune was fazed a bit and Cardin eyes widened in surprise when Jaune shook his head slowly.

Jaune's hands grabbed the collar of Cardin's shirt that stuck out of his chestplate and gave one in return. A very loud crack was heard.

Cardin was sent flying and landed dazed…

...next to Jaune's axe.

While Cardin was starting to get his bearings, Jaune saddle himself over his abdomen and punch his head back into the ground.

This wasn't a fight, it was now a brawl.

"Oh yeah, get him Jaune!" Yang shouted. "Does he usually mount people?" Yang winked at her.

"Wh-what!" Blake exclaimed.

Jaune didn't let up as he continued his assault. Cardin's aura dropped a bit every time a fist landed.

Then the cold shiver went up her spine again.

Jaune stopped and looked to the weapon next to him.

Jaune grabbed the downed boy by the hair and slammed his head back into the ground. He reached over to his axe and ripped it out of the ground. When it was ripped out, a shower of debris followed and rained down.

When Cardin snapped out of his stun, he was grabbed by the throat and his hands went around Jaune's wrist and struggled to get his hand off. His footing failed to find a place as he kicked at the ground.

The was a momentary pause and she watched as he raised his axe.

He flipped it around in his hand downward to hold it the opposite way. Where the top flat side face towards the choking and kicking boy.

Jaune drove the top flat side into his face and Cardin's aura dropped further and further into the yellow as his nose began bleeding.

The pounding of Cardin's face was not slowing down as Jaune attacked harder with every hit.

Then it hit red and Jaune raised his axe once more.

The buzzer sounded and everyone waited in silence, not even the professor said anything as she too was stunned by the brutal ending of the fight.

Jaune stared at Cardin through his mask. He let his throat go and stepped over him and looked to Professor Goodwitch.

"Mr. Arc, you are the winner of this match. As much of a display it was, try not be so...brutal towards your fellow students in the future." Jaune nodded but remained silent. As Cardin stood up the instructor turned her attention to him. " And Mr. Winchester, being arrogant can lead to results like the one today, do assess the situation carefully next time before antagonizing your opponents."

"Yes Professor." he growled as he glared at Jaune while retrieving his weapon.

"And do go see the nurse Mr. Winchester." Cardin walked towards the exit but stopped in front of Jaune.

"You cheated punk, next time I will break you and that stupid masks of yours." Cardin spoke through a bloody face. Jaune tilted his head and shook it.

Jaune's response wasn't vocal as he reach into his pocket and pulled out a small stone. He turned around and started walking away while the room's only source of sound was that of him sharpening his ax.

Blake only turned to Yang and Weiss.

"See what I mean."

"So don't make our team leader angry when we spar, it will get ugly." Yang laugh a bit and Weiss only swallowed a lump in her throat.

Blake laughed a bit their reactions.

* * *

" _ **Bravo Jaune! Bravo! That was certainly a display!**_ " Wolf cheered at him as he placed his bow and quiver back into his locker.

" _You could've used my bow a little more…"_ Lamb grumbled a bit.

" _ **The food was armored Lamb, the arrows served as a distraction.**_ " Wolf replied.

" _We have a few explosive ones left."_ Lamb suggested.

" _ **That is true Lamb, but those must be saved for extreme situations…**_ " Jaune inspected the head of his axe. The axe dulled a bit, but that could be easily solved with a whetstone.

But the Winchester's blood started to crust on the top. He would have to take care of that soon.

" _Jaune, we are in a huntsman academy, can was get some more explosive arrows?"_ Lamb seemed to beg at him.

' _Sure Lamb, but we would need to find someone who is good at making explosives.'_ Jaune replied at he shrugged off his jacket and placed it in the locker.

" _What about the Valkyrie girl on Ruby's team, she used explosive grenades during initiation?"_ Lamb suggested to him.

' _That could work Lamb, I think that would wonderful idea.'_

" _ **Are you feeling left out Lamb?**_ " Wolf teased her. Jaune searched his quiver to find one of the explosive ones he had received in Goodneighbor.

" _I just want us to be prepared. As you said Wolf, extreme situations."_ Jaune could feel Lamb's denial by using Wolf's words while he started placing his school uniform on.

" _ **I think you're starting to get it Lamb, you'll get there someday**_ _."_ Wolf continued.

" _When that day comes, you'll be reciting poetry and singing."_ Lamb quipped back at him. Jaune laughed out loud at the jab as he finished the last button and walked out.

As he walked into the stands, he saw that the other students were staring. Occasionally he tried to make eye contact with them but they would look away last second before he could.

' _Do you think that made a lasting impression?'_

" _I would say it did Jaune, but only time will tell."_

He ignored the stares as he sat down next to his team.

"That was something else lady killer." Yang said to greet him.

"Something else?" he question.

"What she means is your fighting style, is was unorthodox and dirty." Weiss clarified.

" _ **There is no such thing as a fair fight.**_ " Wolf spoke inside.

"Ah," Jaune replied. "Well what can I say, I mostly fought grimm my entire life."

"Mostly?" Weiss question.

"I had the displeasure of encountering groups of unsavory individuals from time to time." He clarified.

"And it shows, but pull something like that on us and there will be another thing coming." Yang warned him.

" _I would like to see you try."_ Lamb whispered. Jaune ignored her as he sat down.

Their voices were silenced when Professor Goodwitch brought their attention to her.

* * *

Wolf let Lamb stay behind in Jaune's room. When questioned by Lamb about his destination, he simply replied about a feeling he had.

The dark moon gave no reflection as the only sources of light were those of lamp posts and light illuminated by rooms. The abundance of shadows allowed him to freely glide through the midnight's air.

His destination was that of Ozpin's tower.

Before the entrance he tried to simple open the doors but they were locked, sighing he let his ghostly form press against the thin crack between the door and ground.

Through a smoky form he slipped through and formed behind and inside. Examining the room it was dark, the receptionist desk was empty and the room was void of life save the tiny spiders and insects that inhabited the corners.

He would guess that the wizard would know he was here. He did not care as his goal was not the top of the tower, but rather what laid at the bottom.

At the end of the room he spotted two elevator doors, he smiled wickedly as he moved and pressed himself against the doors once more.

On the other side he let himself float freely downward. As he fell, he could smell a familiar scent grow stronger.

The smell of melancholy. Dried leaves along side of crisp and cold air. Damp and earthly soil filled his mind as the destination became closer and closer.

When finally at the bottom, the last set of doors to the room where the scent came from was strong. Once more he by passed them easily and appeared on the other side.

The hall was large. It was dark save for the only source of light was that of a pod in the middle of the room. In which his feeling was confirmed.

He appeared before the pod and his internal instincts flared to life. In the pod laid a girl. Her tan skin on her face was burned and she struggled to stay alive.

But what confused him caused contradictions. She was a maiden, there was no doubt. The immense power that radiated off of both souls inside of her was good enough for him.

He knew a maiden when he saw one. He was personally responsible for releasing their powers to new maidens several times.

But this one only had half of one, as if the other half was ripped out and taken elsewhere.

He inhaled the air through his nose to gather scents. While one was of the pure Fall maiden. The other was of a familiar dark presence. He sighed sadly.

" _ **So the queen once again has pawns, you poor child. Your end will be painless and quick so you may have eternal rest and peace. But not now, it is too dangerous.**_ " With that he turned around to take his leave. When he stood in front of the doors he turned to face her once more.

" _ **Forgive me, fair maiden.**_ " With his final words he disappeared from the room.

* * *

Lamb waited silently in the room while waiting for Wolf. She brushed Jaune's hair gently to help sooth him to sleep.

" _Wolf, what thoughts could you have had to go and disappear for the night?"_ She whispered her question to no one in particular.

" _ **Not thoughts Little Lamb, but a feeling.**_ " Was his quiet reply as he appeared in the room. He circled the air for a few moments before appearing before Lamb. " _ **Our familiar wizard has something important beneath his tower.**_ "

" _Of course he would Wolf, where do you think he would hold the artifacts."_ Lamb stated rather than asking. Wolf laughed at her. " _What is funny Wolf?"_

" _ **You are close Lamb but there was no artifact beneath the tower but rather the key to one.**_ " Lamb tilted her head at him.

" _Ah so a maiden is residing beneath the tower, what of her?"_

" _ **She isn't complete Lamb, she had half of her soul ripped from her.**_ " Wolf explained.

" _What do you mean?"_ She whispered harshly.

" _ **The queen has pawns once again Lamb.**_ " Lamb shook her head.

" _The queen committed or ordered one her own pawns to commit such an atrocity against the soul."_ Her anger was of no question as the room temperature dropped to uncomfortable levels. The light from her eyes turned to a purple fire and threatened to spill out. " _This is unacceptable."_

She was about to lash out when she heard quiet whimpering from the four occupants of the room. Calming herself, she regained her composure. The room's temperature returned to normal and she continued to brush Jaune's hair.

" _Wolf."_

" _ **Yes little Lamb.**_ "

" _I believe a hunt would do us some good."_ Wolf wicked smile threatened to split his face in two.

" _ **I couldn't agree more.**_ "

" _And one other thing Wolf."_ She turned her head to Jaune. " _We must begin to implant the truth of the world in our dear Shepherd's mind."_

* * *

 **Okay that took longer than it should have, my deepest apologies.**

 **So I think I am moving too fast, but you all are the judge of that.**

 **So big shout out to Altharis and Mecharic for their reviews and picking apart my story. Thank guys, I appreciate what you did and I know how I can improve now.**

 **And a bigger shout out Cyanide Sins for agreeing with a little cooperation and so we can both improve. Thank you bro.**

 **Seriously check Cyanide Sins out. I personally like his two stories** **A Grimm Tale** **and** **The dance of tigers.** **Both are wonderful fanfics currently in production at this moment and I couldn't highly recommend them more than I currently can.**

 **I also got back into Warframe again, expect that one to be updated soon (in like 84 years.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I had extra energy to burn so I turned that into this chapter.**

 **Cyanide Sins. Check him out guys, seriously.**

* * *

 _Beneath the heavy snow covered evergreens, the light shone on two figures. One young blonde hair boy, that was suited in a small dark brown leather outfit made from furs and skins of animals past, held a bow and arrow. He gazed up to the taller being, that of the purest white fur and the darkest of masks in the shape of a canine. The gentle snow falling clung to only the ground as it did not latch onto the duo._

" _Okay Jaune, once more." The woman instructed._

" _Okay!" He gladly exclaimed. He notched a makeshift wooden arrow in a makeshift bow for training purposes. His small hands firmly grasp the handle and the string as he drew back._

 _The target was that of a small wooden log that would later be used for fire._

" _Take a breath slowly and relax yourself." She instructed him. As she said that, she embraced him by placing her hands on each arm and raising them to adjust his targeting. "Your dominant eye is your guide, follow the arrow afterwards."_

" _Yes Lamb." Was the quiet reply the little boy gave. Whether his endurance ran out or he was confident, he let the string go and the arrow flew._

 _Through the falling snow and the in the midday sun, the arrow pierced the air. It flew with straight intention. At the end of its flight, it struck true, in the middle of the target. Above where the rest of his groupings were, and stayed rather than the ground where the rest had fallen off._

" _I did it!" The boy exclaimed. Jumping up and down he hugged the female. The female embraced him back, picking him up and twirling in a circle with him._

" _You sure did Jaune," she said as she set him down. "But you have a long way to go." She picked up her bow from the ground and loaded her arrow. She took aim while looking at Jaune._

" _Soon you will be able to do this." The arrow flew with the sound of a twang confirming that it was properly set and released. The arrow flew properly and hit. Her eyes never left Jaune._

 _The arrow split the previous embedded one all the way in two, but it did not stop there. It followed through the target. Taking it from its propped up position and carried it into the tree where it sunk even further, and splitting the target in two._

" _Wow…" a wide eyed Jaune gasped. No matter how many times she showed him the same trick, to him it never got old. Stars in his eyes glistened as he stared at her. "I will?" He innocently asked._

" _You sure will little one, as long as you keep practicing." She kneeled down and ruffled his hair. He smiled and asked another question._

" _Can I try your bow Lamb?" He asked with bright blue eyes. She giggled at Jaune's request._

" _Of course you can." She answered and held out her bow. Jaune grasped the wooden handle, awkwardly positioning himself to compensate for the difference of height. When he was set he tried to pull the string._

 _Keyword tried. Every attempt was met with frustrated grunts and hard breathing as he attempted to pull the string, but he could not._

" _Here Jaune, let me help you." Lamb said as she placed her hands below his on the handle and string._

" _Now when you get really good, you can do things like this." She drew back the string to where Jaune's body would let him, while at the same time a soft white light formed in the shape of an arrow. "You will be able to craft arrows made from your aura that will have a devastating impact on your target."_

" _Really?" His childlike wonder was stirred once more._

" _Yes, now watch what it can do." When both parties released the string. Faster than anything he had ever seen, the arrow flew. A blur of light not only hit the tree but punctured through and left a small hole._

" _That's so cool!" Jaune shouted. Lamb giggled a bit before taking the bow back from his hands._

" _ **It sure is, I cannot wait to see the day to which you are able to accomplish the same feats Jaune.**_ " _Wolf spoke as he appeared next to them._

" _Wolf!" Jaune again shouted and embraced the dark shadow without fear. "Did you find any rabbits?"_

" _ **Even better, I was able to hunt a deer today.**_ " _He said while embracing the boy._

" _Awesome, now we'll be able to eat together!" Lamb and Wolf chuckled nervously at his response._

" _ **You know what we say Jaune.**_ " _Wolf reminded him. The boy look down to the ground, downtrodden by what he means._

" _I know, I have to eat first and then sleep." He mumbled. Lamb to a knee to meet his height._

" _I know you don't like it Jaune. But your tummy must be full before we can have our share." Lamb said. "We wouldn't want you to have a tummy ache on our watch." She said while her hands dove to Jaune's sides and started tickling him. The contact and attack drove him into the snow but Lamb kept up her assault to cause him laughter._

 _Jaune's laughter filled the air while he begged for her to stop. When the tickling ended and Jaune caught his breath. He stood up._

" _Okay." He yawned out. He rubbed his eyes and fought to keep them open._

" _Come Jaune, we must make our way back to camp."_

" _ **Put him on my back, he can take a nap on the way there.**_ " _Wolf instructed the both of them. Lamb picked him up and placed him on Wolf's shoulders. "_ _ **Sleep little Shepherd, we will wake you when we arrive.**_ "

" _Okay Wolf." Was his tired reply. With that he closed his eyes against the soft warm fur of the wolf made of shadows._

* * *

In the middle of the day lunch was being served for the students. Where Jaune found himself at a table with Blake to his right, Yang to his left and followed by Weiss.

Across from him sat the sister team RVRN, with Pyrrha across from him, Ruby to her right, Nora to her left followed by Ren, who for some reason wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night." Nora began her tale. The excitement in her voice gave no concern for the occupants at current and surrounding tables.

Maybe that was why.

"It was day." Ren corrected her. Nora looked to Blake, who was lost in another one of her books, and to Yang who cupped her face to listen in on her tale.

" _ **Continue child**_ _."_ Wolf happily requested.

"We were surrounded by ursai…"

" _ **They are dangerous, how many?**_ " Wolf asked inside his head. Jaune only poke and prodded his food as something was amidst in his mind.

"They were Beowolves." Ren objected again before he took a drink from his coffee.

" _They are still dangerous, do not sell yourself short Lie Ren."_ Lamb gave him the benefit.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted at them. While Ruby and Pyrrha listened politely, Yang listened out of intriguement. Weiss completely ignored her by focusing on filing her nails.

At least Blake was kind enough to listen half heartedly.

" _ **Haha! Yes! Ursai are formidable opponents young girl. But I am sure they were no match for you.**_ " Wolf shared. Jaune only looked halfway at her before going back to his food. At this Blake poured her eyes over to him, along with Ruby and Pyrrha. The three shared a look of concern for him.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished. Jaune looked over and smiled at the end of her tale. Only to immediately go back to playing with his food.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said with a sigh of exhaustion.

" _Ursa skin rugs? You can't skin the grimm."_ Lamb let out a sighed.

" _ **Yes you can Lamb, they'll just run around and scream in agony while they die.**_ " Wolf defended.

' _Only you Wolf.'_ Originally, he meant to say that to the occupants that resided in his head. But he wasn't aware he let it out as a low whisper that was picked up by the feline faunus next to him.

Blake to a moment to set a bookmark in her book and set it down next to her tray. Jaune had his cryptic moments, but usually he was always trying to stir up a conversation with everyone.

But today he seemed a bit off.

He hadn't even said a word unless he was called out in class.

As if reading her mind, Pyrrha asked the question she was going to.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" As if snapped awake from a trance, he raised his head and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?" He asked at he looked to her. Before repeating the question, Blake decided to speak up.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda distracted by something." Blake voiced as he locked her eyes with his deep blue ones. The rest of the table stopped their distractions to turn to them.

"Yeah, I'm alright Blake. Just...distracted with some...personal stuff right now." He waved off their concern as if it was nothing.

"Is it because of Cardin?" Ruby asked. Jaune looked at her.

"Who?" Blake felt her eye twitch at his cluelessness.

"The guy you beat in combat class." Yang clarified. As if a revelation, Jaune's eyes widened.

"Ohh, what about him?"

"He's a bully." Ruby voiced her dislike about the topic.

"I guess he is, but I never seen him do anything to anyone." Jaune said before poking his food again.

"Jaune, Cardin has been trying to get to you since the first week of school." Pyrrha explained. Jaune stopped what he was doing and looked at them all.

"He has?" Blake let out a breath at his response.

* * *

Jaune was walking down the hallway towards his next class. His eyes were forward but not paying attention. As the internal conversation between him and the spirits distracted him.

When the sound of a body hitting a floor snapped him from his daze he looked down to see Cardin face first on the floor.

"You okay?" Jaune asked. Holding out a hand to help him up. Cardin looked at him with anger, slapping the hand away and storming off.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked as he continued walking.

* * *

"What about the time we were leaving Port's class?" Yang asked.

"What about it?"

* * *

After another long class of listening to Professor Port, Jaune followed his teammates out of the room.

When his foot exited the door, he felt something beneath it.

A pained yelp was heard and it quickly moved from underneath him. Finding the source of the sound, he once again found Cardin on the floor holding his foot.

"Cardin! Are you okay?" He asked him, with grave concern in his voice.

He didn't mean to hurt Cardin on purpose, outside of combat specifically. Jaune tried to help him up but was pushed back and away by the downed boy. Cardin's reply was to stand up and glare at him with an angered look and turn around. Cardin walked away with a limp.

"I need to pay more attention." Jaune scolded himself.

* * *

"Don't forget about the rocket lockers, that was funny." Nora said. Jaune chuckled at the memory.

* * *

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." Professor Goodwitch explained as they walked through the room lined with lockers.

Jaune was too busy marveling the technology of the lockers, as he ogled and stared in awe. He was unaware of the plot Cardin was planning as he stood next to an open but empty locker.

" _ **Jaune, get closer to that one.**_ " Wolf told him. The moment Jaune moved, Cardin missed him and ended up putting himself in the locker and its metal door slamming close behind him. All the while locking and trapping him inside.

' _What is it Wolf?'_ Jaune asked. Lamb started humming just loud enough to drown out the sound of Cardin trying to break out of his self made prison.

" _ **I thought there was the smell of blood in this one, but I was wrong.**_ " Wolf explained.

' _Whatever you say Wolf.'_ Jaune replied back. He walked away, oblivious to Cardin's teammates trying to get him out.

But they accidentally ended up sending him into the sky, via rocket propelled locker.

* * *

"I heard about that. He didn't land too far away from school." Jaune said as he looked at Nora.

"Jaune, you know if you need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said to him. Her concern was noticed by everyone.

"We're your teammates, you can talk to us." Blake voiced her concern. Jaune waved his hands in the air.

"Guys, seriously, it's fine. Like I said it is some personal matters I have to deal with." Jaune waved them off again.

"I know what you should do. Break his nose like you did the first time." Jaune nodded his head to her before drowning them out again.

" _Jaune, what is the matter?"_ Lamb asked.

' _It's something I've been putting off.'_

" _ **Tell us what bothers you, so we may slaughter it together.**_ " Wolf darkly suggested to him.

' _Why hasn't there been any word from the headmaster about my family?'_ The voices went quiet.

" _We will receive answers-"_

"Ow! That hurts!" A pained yell was heard as he snapped his head to look behind him.

' _Didn't we see her before?'_ Jaune asked as he watched the girl with the bunny ears struggle in the grasp of Cardin. He was pulling on her ear.

He knew how sensitive they were from his lesson from Ionia.

"I told you it was real!" He heard Cardin exclaim.

" _ **Velvet I believe, she was the one we encountered when we entered Vale.**_ " Wolf explained. Jaune eyes scanned the crowd around him. Everyone was either distracted or simply didn't pay attention to her suffering at the torment they inflicted on her. Not a single teacher we're not around to stop it.

"What a freak." The voice of Russel Thrush said.

As she struggled, her eyes locked with his. He saw tears made from pain build up. Her ears were yanked and she looked back to Cardin, begging and pleading to be let go.

Nobody was going to help her.

And that pissed him off.

" _ **Do something then.**_ " Wolf's sinister voice was music in his ears.

He watched the girl run off.

He didn't hear the words his fellow classmates say as he stood up with his tray in his hand.

* * *

Before Blake could say anything to Jaune. He stood up with his tray in hand. The look on his face told her everything that she needed to know.

He was angry.

They both watch Velvet run off.

"Jaune?" Her attempt to try and stop him was met with the familiar feeling of ice cold washing over her. Jaune simply ignored her and the rest of the questions from the table.

Disposing his scraps in the nearby waste bin. He stood still and glared daggers at the direction that was of the bully. Noticing the connection between his anger, the cold he gave off and the fact that he was marching towards them with his metal tray in hand. She too started making her way to him at a brisk pace.

The rest of the table followed soon after.

"Jaune, hold up." Yang called after him.

As team CRDL continued to laugh and unaware of the incoming danger. Time slowed as Jaune began the swing.

"Jaune wait!" She called as she increased her speed into run, all in a vain attempt to stop him.

Immediately the laughing stopped, all the eyes of team CRDL look to Jaune as he swung. Cardin's eyes went wide when he finally noticed but was too late to do anything.

The tray connected and bent as Cardin was launched from his seat. As the deafening sound of the metal hit, the entire room was filled with gasps of surprise when Cardin was airborne and released a trail of saliva and bit of blood from his mouth.

Leaving the boy out cold on the ground.

Jaune dropped the tray and it clattered against the tiles. Jaune stood over him, one hand reaching down to grab him.

"Oh boy…" Nora whispered. Her voice was enough to snap her out of shock. Her hands latched onto Jaune's shoulder. He jerked himself away and glared at her. The anger in his eyes promised fury that she had never seen before. Not even in Adam.

The spike of fear caused the bone chilling sensation to bite even deeper in her. She was stiff and every inch of her body screamed for her to get away. Fighting the feeling she was barely able to repress it as she looked at him in the eyes.

His eyes were deep blue, and cold. In them, there was a certain glow that she had never seen before.

After a few moments, his eyes softened. They were kind and spoke for him as he understood that he was about to go too far. A wave a relief washed over her as she was able to stop him from regretting what he was about to do.

While everyone stared at them, Jaune inhaled deeply. While the cold feeling faded, Jaune walked away. Clenched hands and hunched shoulders signaling he was still furious.

"I'll see you all in class."

As doors to the cafeteria closed, everyone decided it was time to go to class.

* * *

" _This man speaks at heightened levels, and his speed is unmatched."_

" _ **Chasing fast things are fun, not fast words that assault our ears.**_ "

History, had to be the absolute worst subject in his opinion. It wasn't because he was bad at it. No, he had two individuals residing inside his head that had been to every single conflict great or small, every single rise of tyrants and general, every single moment in history that was major or minor.

It was not because he was bad at it, no, not at all.

It was because the so called _doctor_ spoke so fast even the two indie his head couldn't keep up.

And that was a feat on it's own.

The amount of information he was spewing out was so much that he would have to ask Lamb and Wolf about it later.

In turn he was utterly bored and annoyed. And so was Wolf, when both Jaune and Wolf were bored and annoyed, things happen.

Such as the temptation to bash his skull against the desk until it either broke or his aura gave out and he knocked himself unconscious. Instead he settled with not groaning aloud.

Stupid spiky green hair man, his stupid white shirt half tucked into his stupid dark-green pants that had it's stupid collar raised. His disgusting yellow tie, along with dumb mismatched brown and black shoes.

And worst of all, his disgusting, dumb and stupid round glasses that weren't see through!

"...humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Doctor Oobleck pointed to his map with the location before zipping off to the otherside of the room to sip out of his thermos of coffee. Then appearing in front of his desk.

" _Another word for zoo."_ Lamb clarified.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you…," Oobleck began.

" _ **Which it is.**_ " Wolf drawled out.

"...it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!"

" _Which of course we do."_ Lamb dryly said.

"Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he finished before zipping off to drink some more of his caffeinated drink.

" _ **Because nobody could see that happening.**_ " Wolf sarcastically said.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" The doctor asked the class. Jaune took a moment to look at his fellow classmates. Some of the students in the back. Mainly those of faunus who have gathered into a group raised their hands, even Velvet who he met at the cafe and seen in the cafeteria raised her hand.

' _That's sad.'_ Jaune thought and turned his head to the front again. The amount of racism wouldn't have been tolerated out in the wilds.

Cooperation was key to survival.

" _These people have lived most of their lives sheltered behind walls and protectors."_ Lamb explained.

" _ **So they've used this peace to build anger amongst themselves.**_ " Wolf growled out.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" The professor stops himself to take another sip of his coffee.

" _It is a sad truth."_ Lamb spoke quietly.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!" with those words Jaune's hands clenched into tight fists. He knows of them, he never had a good encounter with them.

" _ **Relax Jaune, you've done all you can when we've encountered them.**_ " Wolf soothed him.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" At the question he notices Weiss out of the corner of his eye raise her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

" _ **A wonderful ground of slaughter.**_ "

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked once again.

" _General Laugne? Oh I remember him, don't you dear Wolf?"_ Lamb asked.

" _ **I remember that coward, he tasted just- Jaune behind you.**_ " When Wolf warned him, his hand shot up and caught a piece of paper. He turned his head around to glare with anger at Cardin frozen who was shocked at his reflexes.

Before he could decide to repay Cardin in kind, Doctor Oobleck called on him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

" _Heightened senses were key in his failure."_ Lamb explained.

" _ **The General also did not recon the area before hand either. Many traps and ambushes were laid out to give the faunus the advantage, many of the humans died to them. Even the general was caught in one. That is your answer.**_ " Wolf followed on. Before answering he sat up straight, he cleared his throat.

"Well the first thing was that the faunus have better senses than humans do. Such as sensitive hearing and better sense of smell." Jaune began.

"Very good Mr. Arc, close but not exactly what I was looking for. Now Mr. Win-," the historian began.

"The second thing is that the general did not have any survey of the land before hand and marched right into the traps and ambushes the faunus laid out." Jaune finished.

"Well said Mr. Arc, while close it is still not what I am looking for. Mr. Winchester, would you share your thoughts on the subject while we are still on it?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." The orange hair boy replied. Jaune clenched his teeth before he said anything.

" _Jaune…"_ Lamb whispered in his ear.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" The voice of Pyrrha spoke up.

" _ **He will have to learn his lesson the hard way.**_ " Wolf said a little too happily. Cardin scoffed at Pyrrha.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growled at her. Before any other word could be said between the two of them, Blake spoke up from right next to him.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake turned to Cardin and looked at him directly in the eyes with a piercing look. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

" _ **Oh the cat has claws.**_ " Wolf gasped. Jaune stifled a laughter while Cardin was fuming.

" _Claws that could be sharpened on our Shepherd's back."_ Lamb teased in his ear. Jaune raged against them in his mind, shouting all sort of profanities. He stopped when Cardin stood up with. Jaune immediately felt the tension rise from him.

Instincts kicked in and he stood up as well with both hands ready for a fight. Surprising everyone in the room when his chair hit the floor with a loud crack.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester take your seats right now! Both of you will see me after class!" The Professor yelled at him.

Jaune sighed in frustration, but felt something on his hand. Next to him Blake had covered her hand over his. He smiled appreciatively to her as she gave one back.

Her soft amber eyes held some form of understanding and compassion to him.

" _ **Yes!**_ " Wolf exclaimed. Jaune went back to shouting at them.

* * *

When the doctor had finished grilling Cardin and assigned him additional readings along with an essay, he ushered him out of the classroom. With a breath of relief that the walking testosterone muscle head was away from him, Jaune relaxed.

That was until Dr. Oobleck sat down in front of him behind his desk.

"Now as for you Mr. Arc, would you like to tell me about what happened in the class today?"

" _Careful Jaune, he is playing a deceptive game."_

"Are you asking me, or do you expect me to tell you?" Jaune asked. Oobleck sighed and took a sip of his coffee again before clearing his throat.

"Mr. Arc, the professors here at Beacon are aware of your circumstances. You are not the first student to come here from less than unfortunate situations."

" _ **Explain, doctor.**_ " Wolf growled. At Jaune's silence he continued.

"You are not the first, and certainly won't be the last of the students that have come to Beacon from surviving in the wilds. Usually this is a double edge sword, while you may excel in certain areas, your others may need some refinement."

"What do you mean sir?" Jaune asked.

"As well you tend to excel in certain class based on application, but mainly your social skills are in need of some refinement." the historian explained to him.

"And what does this have to do with what happened in class?" Jaune asked.

"While I may be a teacher here at Beacon, I am also a person. I understand that you may have seen horrible things out there, you may think everything is fine but in reality you are not."

" _He wishes to be a counselor for you."_ Lamb clarified.

"You want to be my counselor?" He asked.

"Yes, while it may seem that you can't trust me, I can guarantee you that I have full confidentiality here between you and me. Nothing said will leave this room unless you yourself say otherwise."

" _ **Word games, I hate them. You can't eat words!**_ " Wolf shouted. Jaune pondered at the thought.

' _Should I guys?'_ he asked the two spirits in his head.

" _Whatever you want Jaune, an outside perspective can do so much more than we can."_ Lamb comforted him with her soothing voice. Jaune sighed before gazing the Professor through his glasses.

"There's not much to say, I traveled around from place to place." He began. Oobleck's attention was on him entirely and Jaune would say his coffee was abandoned.

"Go on."

"I saw injustice against faunus sometimes, but never to the extent I have seem it here," he stopped as he remembered Ionia. "But to me, the faunus helped me out more times than I can count."

" _Remember their names Jaune…"_

" _ **So they don't die twice.**_ " Both spirits reassured him. Oobleck spoke at the end of his short explanation.

"I see, that is fortunate of you to have experienced. Anything else Mr. Arc?" He asked. Jaune shook his head.

"That's all I am willing to share, I wasn't expecting this and I really don't feel like telling someone my entire life story." Jaune explained.

"In due time Mr. Arc, I understand. You are free to go. Make sure to complete the assignment before next class." Dr. Oobleck stood up and guided him to the door.

* * *

Blake waited for him after the last class of the day had ended. Her teammates wanted to wait to but she reassured them everything would be fine once he was out. Jaune didn't seem like the type to lash out suddenly, he was too calm, too collected for that to happen. Weiss proposed that they shouldn't suddenly overwhelm him, Yang agreed too. For that she was thankful, her hopes of for the team increased.

She lost all hope for Yang personally when she commented on "Blake being the only one who can reel the beast in."

Shaking her head, she lead on the wall next to the door.

At first she was expecting both Cardin and Jaune to leave but what she saw was Cardin storm from the room while flipping her the bird.

It was pathetic and funny at the same time.

When the door opened a second time, Jaune walked out.

"Hey Blake," He said, looking to her. "You didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Blake explained to him. Jaune lips curved into a soft smile.

"Thanks, but I probably could use some fresh air right now." When he said that, an idea popped in her head. She discovered a peaceful place to sit down and relax, even she would go there when she needed to.

Jaune began walking, as soon as he took one step, she grabbed his hand. He turned around with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Come on, I know where you can get some air and peace." She explained. As she began walking Jaune spoke up.

"Uh Blake…," Blake stopped and turned around. "Can I have my hand back, please?" She looked down and felt her cheeks heat up when she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry." She totally didn't squeak out. Jaune only chuckled.

* * *

He followed her up the flight of stairs with minimal distractions.

" _I wonder where she is leading you."_ Lamb wondered with a sultry voice.

" _ **She is isolating him, I bet to get him alone and ravish his body.**_ " Wolf proudly stated.

Minimal distractions.

While the voices in his head taunted and teased him, Blake open a door to the rooftop where he stepped out into the cool night's air.

He found himself on top of Beacon. More specifically above the dorm rooms. Out past the railing he could see one of the many courtyards. They were lit up with lamps that casted small pockets of light to the grounds beside them. The black silhouette of trees were below the beautiful starry night sky. The gentle breeze pushed past him as he felt it across every inch of his body, from his hair to his feet.

"This is nice Blake." He said as he leaned against the railing.

"It is," she began. "I usually come up here and read or when I need to be alone for a bit."

" _ **Oh alone you say…**_ " Wolf began.

' _Please, both of you, don't start.'_ He begged them.

" _Alright Jaune, we will drop it for now."_ Lamb laughed.

" _ **She will, I probably won't.**_ " Wolf continued. Internally sighing, he found Blake leaning on the railing next to him.

"Jaune, do you need someone to talk to?" Blake asked as she looked at him.

"Were you listening in on my conversation with Dr. Oobleck?" Raised his eyebrow at her.

"Kinda..." he could tell she was struggling to find the correct words as she looked away.

" _She cares for you Jaune, do not push her away."_

" _ **Loneliness can be the downfall of many.**_ " They were being genuine and honest with him. Before she could say anything, he decided damage control was the best option.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"What happened today? In the cafeteria and in class?" She asked, there was a trace of concern. Jaune to a breath before he could continue.

"I can't stand by when someone needs help, and I can't stand when someone causes others pain and suffering." He began. "I've seen it happen, out there in the wilds and here in Vale."

Jaune hands tightened around the railing as he remembered the suffering one person or one group could inflict on a population.

"We can't stop them all." Blake said.

"I know that, but it is up to people like us to take a stand." He replied. There was a string of silence before Jaune spoke up again.

"Remember back in the forest when we were coming here, I said to you i found my coat in a bullhead crash?," She nodded "I lost my family for fourteen years from that Blake, from one person. Many others lost their lives and their families lost them forever."

"You were five when it happened, weren't you." She stated.

"Yes, and in those fourteen years I have traveled from place to place. Seeing what I could do to help others, for those who helped me." Jaune said with pride laced in his voice.

"Why?" Blake asked.

" _Tomorrow is a hope…"_ Lamb started.

" _ **...never a promise."**_ Wolf repeated.

"Tomorrow is a hope, never a promise." Jaune repeated for her. Blake stared at him a bit before looking out to the sky. He followed her lead as she stared out. Following the stars, he could tell where he has been from the constellations, and he could probably walk there if he wanted to.

"Can I ask you about something then?" Blake questioned.

"Sure." Blake remained silent for a minute before taking a breath.

"When we were at Tuskon's place, you talked about a place called Ionia. Can you tell me about it?" Jaune's face took a sudden turn to sadness as he recounted the village. Steeling himself he started.

"It was a small village, they were all faunus. It was a small paradise in the snow away from humans, not that I could blame them."

"Sound like a nice place." He could tell she was referring to her nature.

"It was, the people save for a few were kind to me. They needed my help sometimes and I gave them a hand. In return they let me stay for a while but there was one person who rose above the rest."

"Ahri?" Blake asked.

"Ahri," he confirmed. "She saved my life, nursed me back to health, defended me when I needed it, and let me stay with her until i was ready to move." Jaune smiled at the good memories with the fox faunus.

"What happened?" Blake asked. Jaune looked to the heavens again.

"The White Fang and Grimm happened." His voice was cold. Blake let out a small suppressed gasp. "The White Fang came in, trying to strong arm the people into joining. When that didn't work, a fight broke out attracting grimm from miles around." Jaune paused.

He recounted the fires and blood that spread from both sides.

"I'm sorry." Blake whispered.

"Don't be," Jaune steeled himself once more. "The villagers didn't deserve what they got, I did what I could. It wasn't enough, the village was destroyed at the end."

"Did the villagers get to safety?" Blake questioned. The silence Jaune gave was unnerving to her.

"I...don't know." Was his quiet reply. "I was busy fighting both White Fang and grimm." Blake took her hand and place it on his shoulder. He didn't look at her, as she could tell it was a bad memory.

"I'm so sorry Jaune." She felt so sort of responsibility as she was once part of the White Fang. A part of her felt ashamed, another angry and another scared. Jaune stood up straight and looked at her.

"Don't be Blake, you weren't there. I remember all their faces." He stopped and looked out in the distance. "Even the ones I killed there."

In that moment she wrapped her arms around him, in a comforting hug. As his smell of sandalwood and vanilla filled her nostrils, she had figured out a small part of him.

He was in pain, that is what was wrong with him. It took him to open up a bit before he figured out what was wrong with him.

And now she knew.

Jaune wrapped his arms tightly around her body. The lavender scent comforted him and kept his emotions from causing the dam in his eyes to break.

They stayed like that for a bit before he started to let go. When Blake released her hold she looked at him in the eyes.

"If you need to talk to anyone, you can trust me Jaune." She let a small comforting smile appear on her lips. "You have a story, and I want to hear it."

"Thank you." He replied. Blake turned on her heel to walk back in.

"Are you coming in?" She stopped to ask.

"I'll be in a bit, I have to collect myself first." He said as he leaned back on the railing.

"I'll see you in the morning." Blake said before closing the door behind her. When he was left alone Lamb spoke to him in her comforting voice.

" _Do you feel better now?"_

' _I do Lamb, just a little bit.'_ He replied.

" _ **That's good Jaune.**_ " Wolf joined in. He remained in there for a good while. In silence he was able to stare out into the star filled sky while blocking the memories.

" _ **Someone approaches.**_ " Wolf growled out.

Jaune turned around to see Cardin standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Jaune…" Cardin's sly voice filled the air. Jaune narrowed his eyes at him, but remained silent.

"Come on, is that some way to greet a friend?" He asked as a smug look appeared across his face.

"Friend?" Jaune asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your girlfriend. A killer? Here in Beacon? What would the presses say?" Cardin mocked.

"You were listening?" Jaune growled out.

" _No, we are above the dorms, so he unwilling heard."_ Lamb explained.

"Well it doesn't help my room-"

"What do you want?" Jaune interrupted him.

"Well...since we are friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

" _ **Can we kill him?**_ " Wolf was very tempting today.

"Get. To. The. Point." Jaune punctuated while reaching for the mask on his belt.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave me today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Jaune laughed as he undid the straps to his mask.

"What proof do you have?" Cardin chuckled as he pulled out his scroll and pressed a button on the screen.

" _Don't be Blake, you weren't there. I remember all their faces...Even the ones I killed there."_

Jaune shook his head as he laughed darkly, placing the mask on his face and tightening the straps he walked closer to Cardin.

" _Show him Jaune."_ Lamb whispered.

"You think...," the wood on his mask began to crack "that I am afraid of what they'll do to me?"

Dark wisps floated from Jaune and gathered into a shape behind him. Before Cardin knew it, Jaune had grabbed him by the collar and forced him within inches of his face. Cardin's face turned from his once smug face to a shocked one.

"They'll kick me out? I have survived out there for fourteen years Cardin." He explained to him, the mask of the wolf was finished. Glowing purple fire radiated from his eyes as he stared into Cardin's terrified ones. More wisps started to flow off of him faster and darker in color.

"You are trying to blackmail someone who isn't afraid to take a life." He finished. The shadow behind him formed and Cardin looked up.

High in the sky, stared into a maw of moonlight teeth. The shape of a ferocious wolf stared back, the same colored eyes glared with malicious intent. A white mask sat upon its face.

Cardin couldn't look away as the wolf stared down, petrifying him in place. If it wasn't for Jaune holding him, his shaking legs would have gave out. Every part of him body told him to run away, contrasted to his headstrong nature.

Cardin realized the masks were a full of the split one that once sat upon Jaune's face. In his fear he dropped the scroll that was in his hand.

" _ **How fast can you run?**_ " The shadow spoke, leaving Cardin speechless and afraid.

" **Now get out of my way.** " Jaune demanded in a grave voice as he shoved him out of the way. " **Tell them, and we will see how deep I cut.** " Jaune walked away from him while crushing the scroll beneath his foot.

Cardin stayed in place until he was sure Jaune made it to his room, and when he finally decided to go inside, he ran to his dorm. His confused teammates asked him what happened.

Cardin didn't realize the urine that settled in his pants until he got back to his room, and for them it explained everything.

But for Jaune himself, he had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

High in his tower, Ozpin stared into the blue flame that was Lamb's eyes. As calm as ever, he stood his ground, more or less in the chair of his.

But Lamb, chose to stand, her body language told him she was irritated.

" _Well, what do you have to say?"_ She scolded him, bow and arrow pointed at him. He's faced her arrows once before.

There was no point in fighting when her weapon could bypass aura with no resistance. It was an all too well know situation for him.

"As I explained to Mr. A-",

" _The Shepherd."_ Lamb corrected him. Ozpin sighed and began to correct himself.

"As I explained to the Shepherd, I have sent out many letters and calls, but they continue to ignore me." Ozpin calmly said to her. He lifted his iconic mug he always held to drink.

" _You have many pawns Wizard, use them."_ The arrow pierced the mug and shattered. The contents spilled across the desk and soaked into the papers.

"Glynda won't be happy about that…" he mumbled as he stared at the dark liquid.

" _You can play your games with others and we won't interfere."_ Lamb lowered her bow to her side and relaxed. " _But our Shepherd, at any point in time, is not your pawn."_

"I'll see what strings I can pull." he hoped that was enough to satisfy her.

" _Better puppet the unlucky crow then."_ Lamb suggested. Ozpin's eyes went wide at her suggestion to one of his aces. " _Don't be so surprised Ozma, every life ends with us."_

"Qrow is on a critical mission. He has been out of contact for a while." Ozpin tried to steer her away.

" _And the can twilight calls for the maiden beneath us."_ Lamb threatened, Ozpin should have been surprised.

"I will do what I can dear Lamb." Once again Lamb blinked out of his sight. Ozpin sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples at the incoming headache of dealing with Qrow.

A thought entered his mind. She had warned him of manipulating Jaune.

But she never said anything about his team.

As a small smile appeared across his lips, he pulled up the files on the three females of team ABYS.

Then he selected his files on the current locations for the Arc family. When he found what he was looking for he finalized his plan.

It was a long shot, but it might work. There was too much at stake to let an opportunity like this to slip between his fingers.

Finally pulling out his scroll, he dialed the number for the dusty old crow.

The ringing happened for three times then it was answered.

"Qrow, I have a new mission for you. Make your way to Argus, I'll explain more when you get there. This is a turning point for us."

* * *

 **So I have ideas for later chapters that will affect the AU. So I am trying to figure out a way to set it up to take that path.**

 **Enjoy, I can't promise when the next chapter will come out. Fixing errors was done by me.**

 **And I am still working on what you asked of me Cyanide.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit do I owe you guys an apology for the long wait and weak chapter.**

 **Life's a bitch at the moment. I had some problems present themselves to me and that needed to be taken care of immediately.**

* * *

" _ **Smash them to pieces!"**_ Wolf shouted as Nora brought her hammer down upon the unlucky and disarmed Sky Lark.

Another day in combat class, another round of set matches to start determining the ranking amongst the first years, another day of analyzing other fellow students so he would not lose to them in the future.

' _Nora's strength is amazing compared to others.'_ Jaune commented.

As her massive hammer started to descend at a rapid pace, Sky snapped out of his paralyzed state and rolled to the side and started a mad dash towards his weapon littered on the floor. All the while Nora chased him.

" _ **Run him down!"**_ Wolf encouraged her within his head.

" _Her strength is paramount to others but she will run out of stamina if she keeps recklessly attacking, she will switch to her launcher soon."_ Lamb predicted.

As Lamb was proven correctly, Nora stopped her chase. While coming to a halt her weapons folded in and she took aim. Firing a single explosive, the small cylinder object spun in the air on a perfect arc and landed a few feet behind the unfortunate boy, once more making him drop his weapon and launch him out of the ring.

As the buzzer sounded indicating the end of the match, the his team along with the sister team loudly praised Nora for her victory while she herself jumped up and down in celebration. Sky Lark groaned in pain on the outside of the ring while picking himself up.

"Sky Lark loses by ring out," Professor Goodwitch silenced everyone. "Ms. Valkyrie, while I commend you for your ability to switch from close range to…" the Professor was drowned out by Lamb speaking.

" _Her explosives are certainly something to watch out for."_

" _ **They are Lamb, any poor victim will need to be glued back together."**_ Wolf laughed darkly. The laughing lasted for a minute before Lamb directed her attention towards him.

" _Jaune, remember my request from a few days ago? We did travel to Vale to pick up more supplies for your basic arrows."_

' _I do Lamb, we can talk to her later today.'_

" _Thank you Jaune."_

" _ **I wonder how much damage we can do with the ones she will craft us!"**_ Wolf wondered in glee at the thought, Jaune did so himself…

' _If she will, we don't know them well enough to make such a demand.'_ Jaune proposed his opinion.

" _We can pay/_ _ **fight**_ _her."_ Wolf and Lamb spoke simultaneously.

Jaune sighed at their different answers. It was going to be a long discussion between them with them on what choice they will decide on. Jaune slipped out of his mental discussion when Professor Goodwitch spoke up.

"Now students remember, the trip to Forever Fall will be Friday, make sure your weapons and attire are maintained and ready to be used in case of potential grimm attacks. You are dismissed." As she finished, the final bell sounded and everyone made their way to the doors. Jaune started to head towards the locker room to retrieve an explosive arrow, but was stopped by Yang.

"Lady killer, where are you heading?"

"I need to get something from my locker, I'll meet you guys in the room later." He called back while continuing to his destination.

When walking to his locker he noticed Sky Lark sitting on a bench further down from his locker. His hands were folded while resting his frustrated head on them. No doubt still sore losing to the hammer maiden of team RVRN.

Jaune laughed silently while opening his locker. Pulling out his quiver, the rest of team CRDL walked in.

"Sky! What was that man?" Cardin questioned him harshly.

"She kicked my ass that's what!" The other boy shouted back.

" _ **If I wasn't for the laws of this school, you would have been killed."**_ Wolf laughed darkly again. While Jaune found one of his explosive arrows and inspected it.

' _Hopefully this will do.'_

"You screwed up, that's what happened!" Cardin shouted back. Jaune continued to listen in on the conversation but kept to himself while he continued to inspect the arrow.

"You trying fighting her, she is stronger than she looks." Sky continued the argument.

" _Blaming other for your demise is the weak way of saying you were not strong enough."_ Lamb spoke to no one. Deciding that the effort to listen to team CRDL wasn't worth the energy, he closed his locker and began to walk out while twirling the arrow in between his fingers.

All while unaware of the glares that he was receiving from the bullies.

* * *

" _ **All I am suggesting is having one little match with her to encourage making our desires."**_

" _And I am suggesting giving her compensation for her time and service, if she says no, so be it."_

" _ **She appreciates violence Lamb, what better way than to get what we want by playing her game."**_

" _The rest of her team will not Wolf, she is eccentric not excessive."_ Lamb snapped back while Jaune imagined her putting her foot down literally.

' _I will do the talking you two, we will be going with Lamb's idea.'_ Jaune explained to the two spirits.

" _Thank you Jaune."_ Lamb proudly said. Wolf mumbled softly at the decision.

' _But it does not mean that we can't use Wolf's plan as a plan b.'_ He smirked.

" _ **Ha! Yes!"**_ Wolf happily whispered earning them both a sigh from Lamb. Their voices stopped filling his head while he walked through the hallway to the dorms.

Coming to a stop, he faced the door that was opposite from his room and knocked three times.

"Just a sec!" He heard the voice of Ruby behind the door. When she opened it up she greeted Jaune with a smile.

"Hey Jaune, what's up?" She asked.

"Hey Ruby, I was wondering if Nora was in." He greeted and asked back. Before Ruby could ask for her teammate, the very person he was looking for appeared above Ruby.

"Jaune-Jaune! What do you need?" Her sudden appearance and greeting took him back a little, less of shock more so because of her volume.

" _As I said, eccentric."_ Lamb reminded him. While the ringing stopped in his ears. He was pulled into the room forcefully into the room by Nora. Inside the room he was greeted by the confusion of Pyrrha and the apologetic look of Ren.

"Uh...hi?" He greeted with a little wave of his hand. Before Pyrrha or Ren could say their hellos, Nora appeared in front of him once more.

"So, what did ya need?" She asked happily while bouncing a little.

"I apologize Jaune," Ren sighed while looking up from his book on his bed. "She had a little too much syrup today."

"It's not a problem," Jaune chuckled. "Well I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Anything! Just tell me what you need!" She took up a stance of proudly placing her hands on her hips and standing straight.

"Well you see I have this explosive arrow," he began while holding up the said item. "I've couldn't help but notice how you are good with your grenades."

"The best there is!" She proudly stated with a grin plastered on her face.

"Well I don't know to make them," he began twirling the arrow in his fingers, showing off the dexterity in his hand. "I was wondering if you could help me make them."

When he finished explaining, Nora's face took a serious tone, narrowed eyebrows and focused eyes. Her attitude changed immediately when her hand shot out to stop the moving arrow. His eye widened in shock when her hand clamped down cause a bit of pressure to go up his arm. He didn't have time to react when the arrow was snatched out of his hand.

She looked him directly in the eye with a look of disapproval he never thought possible from her.

"One condition Jaune, you promise me you will never do that again. Explosives are very volatile," she explained while gently setting down the arrow on the nearby desk. "One wrong move and the whole room can go kaboom!" She exclaimed while waving her arms spasticity in the air.

"Sorry." He winced out when he realized she was right.

"It's okay Jaune-Jaune, but the man who taught me how to make my grenades was very serious about safety, he lost his right arm and leg from carelessness." Her face took to a light smile. "But sure I will help, though I have to take it apart if you don't mind."

" _You see Wolf, we didn't have to resort to violence."_ Lamb spoke.

" _ **It would've been a good fight…"**_ Wolf pouted.

"Sure Nora, do what you have to. Knock on my door when you're done."

"Alrighty then, see ya later!" Spinning him around and grabbing him by the shoulders, she pushed him out the door. The door was promptly slammed behind him.

Jaune was taken back a bit at her generosity, he would make plans to give her something in return, most likely lien but maybe some pancakes and syrup along with it if her obsession with them was any indication.

Before he could take a step to his room, he felt his body turn without his permission.

" _ **To the library Jaune."**_ Wolf instructed him when his body returned to his control.

' _Why Wolf?'_ He asked while continuing walking to his new destination.

" _We want to read some books that come from imaginative minds, also to help you with your grammar."_ Lamb began to explain.

" _ **It will help you since your last paper for Doctor Oobleck was a low B minus."**_ Wolf offered.

' _I can't argue with that, if you say so.'_ Jaune sheepishly agreed, remembering the way he was ripped into by Weiss when she found out his grade.

* * *

The library was scarce of students when he walked in. Those who were in there were busy with reading at tables or looking for their desired book amongst the variety of shelves.

Taking sometime to browse along the fictional section, several novels caught his attention.

" _Jaune, the bottom shelf near the middle."_ He knelt down and let his fingers travel along the spines until told otherwise.

" _ **The large dark brown novel, there."**_ Wolf stopped him. Pulling the book out it was covered in a thin layer of dust. Blowing gently, the dust was lifted off the cover into a small cloud that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Jaune looked at the thick book wrapped in leather in his hands, reading the golden title indented on its cover.

' _Tales of Remnant: Fairy Tales, Legends, and Myths,'_ Jaune spoke to them ' _Okay then.'_

" _You will be surprised at what is and what is not, Jaune."_ Lamb cryptically said. Jaune moved to one of the tables before involuntarily stopping, then moving in a direction between two bookshelves.

" _ **Blake is here as well Jaune."**_ Wolf nudged him.

' _Fine…'_ Jaune sighed at the unavoidable teasing he will soon receive.

* * *

Blake wasn't aware of her surroundings as she was nose deep in her romantic novel. While lost along the lines of text in the pages, she envisioned herself in the scenes that played out with the words. Completely losing herself and losing track of the pages.

Sitting in the beanbag chair and enjoying the climax of the story. There was romantic tension as the two protagonists found themselves in shelter while stranded in the forest after running into an ambush set by the antagonist. After the fight and a series of heartfelt confessions. The two were about to seal themselves to one another.

As the line came to an end on the second page. She started to turn the page. She was calm and stoic on the outside, but inside she was giddy like a little girl again, her hold on the book was lose and excitement was bubbling up.

"Hey Blake." Before she could compete the turn a voice from the right made her jump, causing her to lose her page as the book landed on the ground and slammed shut. Denying her the truth of what would happen. Anger filled her mind but was quickly shut down by the chilling feeling in her spine from the only person who could cause that.

"Jaune!" A shocked whisper came from her lips.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you!" He held his hands up in surrender. He picked her novel up from the ground and handed it back to her. She graciously accepted the book. But a small part of her felt that it was unfair, that he could sneak up on her like that.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as he sat down in the beanbag chair next to her.

"Well I came to read some books," he paused for a minute "I noticed you looked lonely. I thought I would read with you." He explained while opening up his book. She looked around, she made this her little corner away from everyone else in the library. Her own little private domain so she wouldn't be harrassed and bothered by other students.

Especially the older males who thought they had a chance.

"How did you find me?" He froze up a little, before pointing to the necklace she wore around her neck. "Oh right…"

"Sorry for bothering, I understand you want some peace, I'll leave then." He looked apologetic as he went to stand.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." She reassured him. "It'll be nice, having someone to read with."

"If you say so. I'm sorry for making you lose your page." Jaune apologized again. Silence took its presence as Jaune popped open the book he held while herself opened her's to try to find the page she was on. Flipping through the pages of where she thought she was, she was disappointed to find that she was off by a few pages.

Stealing a glance over at Jaune. She noticed him with a small smile on his face. It was one of those smiles that he was in peace. But his smile faded to an expressionless face.

' _Must have read something he didn't like.'_

Curiosity over took her to find out what exactly he was reading.

* * *

' _The tales of the Kindred Spirits are few and far but appear across all of Remnant.'_ Jaune read to his companions.

" _Each culture has their own interpretations of us…"_

" _ **And they honor us in their own ways."**_ Jaune hummed at their answer as he looked to the mask attached at his waist. Their existence was as real as the sun. Through his travels, his only knowledge of their tale came from themselves. Telling him about many battles in ancient times, the times when brothers held each other by their throats, their tales of seeing legendary heroes rise above and turn the tides of fights whether it be man against man or man against grimm.

' _The eternal hunters are said to be the last thing a person will see.'_ Jaune continued.

" _Not entirely true Jaune."_

" _ **While on the brink of death, a person can be saved by another."**_

' _Why would you allow that?'_ Jaune asked the two.

" _There is no such thing as destiny, only fate."_ Lamb began to explain.

" _ **And choices seal the fates of yourself and others around you."**_ Wolf finished as Jaune grasped the explanation in his mind. Before Jaune could continue along the lines Blake interrupted him.

"Jaune, do you mind me asking you what you're reading?" Blake asked while placing her bookmark in her novel.

"Oh just a silly little book on fairy tales," he explained, showing her the title. "I'm actually reading my favorite one." he showed her the section of the part he was reading.

"Kindred, the eternal hunters, I've never hear of that one." Blake told him while moving her seat closer to his.

" _It is silly, written by those who can only interpret what they don't see."_ Lamb agreed with a light chuckle.

" _ **I am glad we are your favorite Jaune."**_ Wolf laughed lightly with Lamb.

"A lot of people haven't, it is one that is nearly forgotten and not much is heard of anymore. I am actually happy this book has it written in." Jaune gestured to the novel in his hands.

"What is it about?" She asked. Jaune chuckled as he moved his seat next to hers. He open the book wider.

"What are they, Blake, that is the question," Jaune began to read off the page. "it is said they are separated but never parted from the mortal realm. Kindred represents the twin essences of death. Two figures rightly named so."

"Two figures?" Blake asked her.

" _Yes, unlike the famous reaper."_

"Lamb, her silver bow is a quick release for those who accept their death." Jaune read the lines.

" _There are those who were over dramatic about it."_ Lamb sighed.

"While those who deny their fate, they are hunted by the gnashing teeth of Wolf, a brutal end for those who dare to deny them."

" _ **Those who met my teeth were not over dramatic."**_ Wolf darkly chuckled. Jaune kept his laughter internal and carried on.

"While many interpretations are present but hidden across Remnant, they speak of one truth to mortals. Everyone must choose the true face of death." Jaune read in a whisper to her.

"The true face of death?" Blake questioned. Jaune could read the confusion on her face.

" _How one lives is how one dies."_ Lamb clarified for him.

"It means how you lived is how you will die," Jaune clarified for her.

"That's not exactly comforting." Blake mumbled.

" _ **It's the end of life, it isn't supposed to be."**_ Wolf said in his head.

" _The only true death is to never live."_

"The only true death is to never live." Jaune and Lamb spoke at the same time. While Blake let the word swirl in mind, Jaune continued on.

"Kindred, as promptly named, is the balance of protecting in the light and sharp teeth in the dark. A shepherd and butcher, an evolved model and a primitive being. They are separate but the same."

"A duality of the world." Blake explained to herself while shifting closer to Jaune.

" _Exactly sweet child."_ Lamb approved of her words.

" _ **Wait until you read about the Shepherd, oh Shepherd of mine."**_ Wolf stated with enthusiasm that echoed.

"As long as Remnant stood and civilization has existed and known death, the eternal hunters were interpreted by people of their respective times. In northern Mistral, a true mistralian will turn and face Lamb and in the south they will attempt to fight Wolf."

" _ **I always welcome their challenges."**_ The specter said while Jaune imagined a wide grin of sharp teeth.

"In the north, ancient Atlas was known for believing that they were judged on their battles. War lords would offer sacrifices of the blood of their enemies in honor of his hunt." Jaune continued.

" _I remember those times."_ Lamb nugged to Wolf.

" _ **They crossed the line one too many times by offering children!"**_ Wolf shouted angrily in his head.

" _They were swiftly dealt with."_ Jaune heard Lamb speak. While at the same time Blake rested her head on his shoulder, he paid her no mind as he continued with the book.

"The sands of Vacuo, it was common to stay indoors during the night. As they believed the hunters sought them out in the dark."

" _Not true."_ Lamb disagreed

" _ **It is."**_ Wolf agreed. Jaune ignored their banter as he flipped the white page. On the next page there was a picture of a cave drawing. There was the depiction of warriors on the left holding spears and swords to face against another foe. On the right, there was depictions of grimm large and small. Beowolves, ursa, nevermore and so on. While there was a space in between showing a much larger figure then the rest.

The figure was large with a triangular chest out ward in his stretched arms held one figure by his throat, in the other a beowolf who too was held by its neck.

The face was of a familiar one she had seen before.

It was an exact copy of Jaune's mask.

"That face, it looks like your mask." Blake pointed out. Jaune stopped and started to chuckle as he reached for his mask showing it to her.

"It is, this is where the tale gets interesting and why it's my favorite." He placed the mask down on his lap while he continued to read.

"Among the tales, it is sometimes said certain and fortunate individuals were blessed by the Kindred spirits themselves. As they call themselves Shepherds." He read while she listened closer, much more intrigued. "The Shepherd is granted power by the eternal hunters themselves to either do their bidding or to live their life again."

" _ **Neither, what you do is up to you."**_ Wolf corrected.

" _We are simply guides in the web of life. A life must never be used as a pawn."_ Lamb informed.

Another picture was shown below the text. It was a dimly lit cave focused on a coffin in the middle. Many vases were placed around it as in tribute. Behind it stood an altar with another wooden mask and an old and rusted rifle. Several boutiques of decaying flowers were scattered around it. A text at the bottom stated, ' _A site in southern Atlas, where a tribute to a man once name Jhin who herald as a Shepherd.'_

" _Ah Jhin, he was one who sought us out while very, very young."_

" _ **He was very enthusiastic about the hunt."**_

"The divine powers Shepherds were debunked by archeologists and historians, they were nothing more than individuals with unlocked aura and powerful semblances. When this was discovered, they were simply people who were priests."

" _This is because we leave nothing behind when our Shepherd meets their end."_

" _ **There have been many but Jhin is the only insight to us."**_

"It is said a Shepherd is chosen when they are but a young child, casted to death by the ill intent of another. When the child survives the eternal hunters will deny their end and take them along with their hunt." Blake listened, while remembering what Jaune had told her about his childhood.

" _I lost my family for fourteen years from that Blake, from one person."_ His word repeated in her head.

"So you took the identity of the Shepherd from this tale, because of what happened to you." She concluded. Jaune looked at her, his deep blue eyes meeting her golden amber.

"Not exactly, my two caretakers when I was little were big believers of Lamb and Wolf. They were a lamb and wolf faunas themselves, when they told me this tale, they both started calling me little shepherd." He chuckled at his memory.

" _And you will always be our little Shepherd."_ Lamb spoke comforting words in his mind.

"I can see that, please continue Jaune." She requested, Jaune cleared his throat.

"Shepherds were once believed to be figured bringing both tiding of good and bad. To keep ancient civilizations safe from grimm and the inevitable death of one's life. It is said their rage is unleashed when large amounts of people die without purpose whether it is to grimm or the ill causing of one person. That their judgment is the worse face and their end is of eternal suffering."

" _For so much light to be extinguished in one act."_ Lamb spoke softly as she recalled events of the past.

" _ **It is unfair to those who just began to live."**_ Wolf growled. Blake felt her ears flatten under her bow. She recalled the incident on the train when Adam was going to have everyone on board kill by the bomb. It made her question Jaune.

He picked the identity of the Shepherd, if she would've followed through with Adam. Would he have casted judgment?

Has he ever done so before?

Her question must have been heard by him as he noticed the uneasy look on her face.

"Are you okay Blake?" He asked softly while she still leaned on his side. Her eyes meeting his once more.

"Have you ever done so?" She asked. He remained silent as he took his attention to his mask. The uneasy silence was weighing down on her.

"I am not going to lie, I have killed before Blake," his hand grabbed the mask and lifted it up. "Either in self defense or in the defense of others, I always tried to give them the choice to walk away to stop whatever madness they planned." His solemn look on his face told her of regret. It was uncomfortable to him, something he didn't like to talk about.

"But I never have and never will enjoy it." his voice was stern with resolve.

" _And that is what separates you…"_

" _ **From the monsters."**_ While both Lamb and Wolf spoke Blake accepted his word as the truth.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have have asked. You don't like to talk about it." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't mind Blake." He returned the hug before shifting his attention to the pages. "Anyway here is one of the most famous tales about a survivor from a bloody battle."

As he read the account, she soon started to doze off into a peaceful slumber at his comforting voice.

' _I shouldn't, but I can't help it.'_ She smiled to herself.

* * *

"And while witnessing the squire's life end with the bone snapping crunch of the giant wolf. The Lamb with the pale white coat of fur approached from behind, applauding to see such sport. In with a blink of an eye they were gone as the moon rested still. Shining light across the desolate battle ground." Jaune finished the tale. He turned his head to meet Blake's.

"So what di-" he silenced himself when he noticed the woman was asleep against him.

' _Must've not been a good one then.'_ He concluded.

" _No Jaune, it was a good one. She just fell asleep to your voice."_ Lamb started the teasing.

" _ **Do not be ashamed Jaune, she is yours."**_ Wolf teased along with Lamb.

" _After all, she was pressing herself against you."_ Lamb slyly spoke.

' _No, don't start this!'_ He warned.

" _ **Soon she will be pressing herself against you with more-"**_ Wolf was stopped with the ringing of his scroll. Ignoring Wolf and Lamb's voices he pulled it out of his pocket to see that Weiss was call him. With a sigh he accepted the call.

"Hey Weiss, what's up?" He greeted her.

"Jaune, I called wishing to know your location. You did say you were going to meet us back at our room when you finished with your previous task." She explained.

"Well I talked with Nora about helping me make more of my explosive arrows then I kinda got sidetracked when I went to the library." He whispered back his explanation. She nodded her head understanding him.

"Well if that is the case then, Nora did visit us asking if she could talk to you. Is Blake there with you, she did go there earlier." His response was adjusting his view to show Weiss Blake's sleeping form against him. Yang popped her head in next to Weiss.

"Aww look at that, they were sleeping together. Looks like you owe me Weiss cream." Yang teased. A blush overtook Jaune's face at her implication.

"That is not what was happening you perverted brute, get out of my face! " Weiss snapped and hissed back at Yang while a blush over too her pale complexion.

"Don't be jealous~." Yang teased the shorter woman.

"Just be back before curfew." Weiss sighed. "Yang, stop-" her call was cut short.

" _Even the blonde girl thinks so."_

" _ **Make it a reality Jaune."**_ He huffed at the two voices when Blake started to stir. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up rigid when she realized she fell asleep against him. She locked eyes with him, he paid no mind to the light color that brushed her cheeks.

"Our teammates are wondering where we are, you wanna go back to the room now?" He asked her as he closed the book. Standing up he attached the mask back to his hip again.

"Sure, little Shepherd." She teased while he took her hand and brought her up to her feet.

He sighed and smiled a bit at her.

' _At least it isn't Vomit Boy.'_

" _ **It's your pet name now."**_ Wolf finished his teasing.

Suddenly he regretted telling Blake about them.

* * *

The past two day was a blessing talking both the Nora and Ruby with his new arrows.

While Nora had taught him the combination of elements to make them, their composition made the explosion bigger. While Ruby had helped him with the head themselves. Both of their help improved him greatly.

Making him even deadlier.

The blades of the arrow were now serrated and barbed, allowing the arrow to sink deeper into the target and stick preventing the arrow from falling out.

' _I think I'm going to be sick.'_

But as of now he was on the bullhead to the forever fall forest, with his attention on the new arrows to stave off the vomiting sensation in his stomach.

While many teams were idling and chatting with each other. Wolf spoke with wisdom in his mind.

" _ **You must be careful with the collection of the tree sap dear Shepherd. They tend to attract the attention of ursa."**_

' _I will keep that in mind Wolf, thank you.'_

" _ **And do not get any on you. The scent will be on you."**_ Wolf warned him.

" _We will help you by keeping an eye out for grimm."_ Lamb's voice filled his ears. Before he could respond the bullhead lurched downward causing his stomach to churn once more. He groaned at the feeling.

"Watch out vomit boy is about to hurl!" A Male student from the other end called out. Yang's nickname for him spread through the school like wildfire.

" _ **Only Lamb and I tease him!"**_ The canine inside of him shouted. " _ **And Blake!"**_

" _We will deal with him later."_ Lamb spoke for him with a deeper voice. He would make sure to call him out in combat class the next chance he got. When the bullhead stopped moving he was the first one out and collapse on the ground dry heaving as he collected his bearing. He felt someone start to rub his back, he looked up to see Blake to see her with an understanding look.

The forest red tree brought himself back to a short time ago. When he had first met Blake, and encountered those in the White Fang.

He only hoped those bodies would not be discovered.

"Thanks Blake." He said while standing up. She nodded her head and he followed her to where the rest of the population to where Professor Goodwitch was.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She address.

" _ **As if you could face us witch."**_ Wolf said with sarcasm laced in his bored tone.

" _Who knows what today had in store for us."_ Lamb wondered.

' _Maybe a few grimm?'_ Jaune felt like he jinxed himself. As he looked around to keep his eyes open, he noticed team CRDL across from him. For a brief second, Cardin met his eyes but he looked away at the last moment. Then he noticed the box in his hands.

"Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap." She brought his attention back to her while she held up a jar of her own. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

" _ **Oh we will try."**_

" _And you will see."_

"Let's go guys." He instructed his team while equipped his bow and notching an arrow.

"Hey Jaune, do you mind if we tag along?" Ruby rushed to his side. Following her was her team.

"It's not a problem Ruby."

While the teams followed Jaune and Ruby through the forest, they were unaware that team CRDL was following them.

But Wolf knew.

* * *

To Jaune it was quiet except for the conversation that was held between the eternal hunters in his mind.

While Jaune kept an open eye on the ground looking for any attempt from the grimm to sneak up on him Wolf was conversing with Lamb.

" _ **Let me scout the perimeter Lamb."**_ Wolf begged.

" _No, you might be spotted by the other students."_

" _ **I'll only scare them."**_ He justified. Lamb sighed at his response and turned to Jaune.

" _What do you think Jaune?"_ Lamb asked.

' _Don't cause any trouble for the other students.'_ Jaune gave him the permission. He looked back to his team and noticed their attention was on their own trees. While team RVRN stood a few feet away from them, trying to stop Nora from drinking the syrup from the trees. Ren took to holding up the jars above him and out of Nora's reach.

Holding his mask inside his jacket, the muted sounds of his mask cracking and changing shape was heard only to him.

' _Go, now!'_ Jaune commanded. But when Wolf leapt into the shadows. Blake froze what she was doing and snapped her head towards him.

When their eyes met she relaxed and went back to filling up her jar.

"Argh!" The sound of anger and splitting wood came from Yang. Jaune raised his bow and took aim while the rest of the team raised their weapons but relaxed when they only saw Yang with her fist buried in an unfortunate tree.

"This one is dry too." She huffed as she held up her jar showing it was only half full. Jaune looked down to her spigot and chuckled.

"It's not dry Yang," he said while he knelt down to help her. "You don't have it deep enough in the tree to hit the vein. Here." He stowed his bow and took out his ax. Using the flat side, he hit the spigot until more sap started to flow out.

"Thanks." She said while filling up the rest of her jar. He nodded and turned his attention back to the surrounding forest. He felt wolf close by and noticed rustling bushes. As he turned around Blake asked him for help as well.

"This one isn't ready Blake. It's too young." He began his explanation.

"It's big enough isn't it?" She asked. He shook his head and pointed up at the branches.

"You see how the branches still have green on them rather than the dark brown they should be?" He asked her while she filled his finger.

"I see." He pointed at the tree next to them where it showed signs of a much older age.

"This one will do," he said while handing her his ax. "Hold this please." The hand off happened, Jaune release his hold and the ax threatened to fall from Blake's grasp.

"It's heavier than it looks." Blake gasped at the weight of the ax.

"Black Cleaver is," Jaune replied as he notched an arrow. Drawing back the string he let the arrow sink in the tree above the roots. He removed the object and motioned for the spigot. "Took me awhile to get use to him." He smirked.

Blake handed him the spigot and he repeated the same process that he had done to Yang's. Kneeling down he began to hammer the spigot deeper into the tree. With the same result, the sap from the tree started to flow with ease.

"I must say Jaune, you know what you're doing." The voice of Pyrrha complimented him from behind. Jaune turned head slightly to see her approach.

"What can I say, it was something I was taught when I was younger." He humbled her.

" _Now why would she approach you?"_ Lamb asked to him.

' _I don't know.'_ He responded.

"Anything you need Pyrrha?" He asked politely.

"Well we could use some help. Nora keeps trying to drink the sap and Ren is trying to get some more for cooking. And Ruby is trying to stop her." She gestured to her two teammates that were now wrestling on the ground. Nora was on top trying to get the jar out of Ren's grasp. While Ruby was trying to pull the bigger girl off of him to no avail.

"Well if you could help us get few more jars worth so we can give Nora some sap to satisfy her." She sheepishly chuckled.

"Sure, happy to help Pyrrha." Jaune motioned for Blake. When both Jaune and Pyrrha walked away side by side. They both missed the stink eye that Blake shot Pyrrha.

"Oh boy, I think Blake has some competition." Yang whispered and nugged Weiss.

"Yang, don't even think that for a moment. While Pyrrha has good reason for asking Jaune for help. There is no way that Pyrrha is interested in Jaune." Weiss scolded her.

"Oh come on, you saw what I saw right? And what he showed you at the library?" She crossed her arms.

"I will take Blake's word that her and Jaune are not together." Weiss huffed and closed her jar filled with sap.

"Oh come on-" before Yang could finish her statement. The bushes behind them rustled. When they drew their weapons, no grimm was in sight, but an object in mid flight, they couldn't discern what it was until the arc of the item started to descend. That's when they saw it was a jar of sap.

The target was Blake. Before they could shout their warnings. Jaune had spun around, pushing Blake to the ground and covering himself with his arms, protecting his face.

The jar shattered against him covering him in the sticky substance.

"Jaune!" Blake exclaimed as she stood up and rushed to his side. Jaune shook himself a bit, taking in what was covering him. Picking some pieces of glass off of him he glared in the direction that the jar came from.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked him while she helped him cleaned himself. Pyrrha glared with Jaune.

"Cardin." She seethed as she drew her weapons. Before she could step one foot, Jaune's ax blocked her path as he stopped her from moving. He lowered his ax and put his changed mask on.

His eyes glared with intense fury.

"Stay, I will deal with him." He spoke as he marched towards the bully.

* * *

For Wolf he was happy, he had corralled five ursi towards the team that threatened his Shepherd. It was easy, the grimm were instinctively afraid of him. After crunching Salem between his teeth a few times because he was bored.

No matter what creature she conjured up, he ripped it apart with ease. No matter what spell she used to trap him or hurt him. It never worked.

Nothing worked against him.

No, he wasn't planning to kill them indirectly, but to scare them. There was more than enough students to deal with a few minor Grimm. There was a professor out in the forest with them that could deal with them.

That will satisfy the Shepherd.

Wolf raced past the ursi to get a view of what caused outrage in him. There he saw Jaune enter the clearing, covered in sap, no doubt from the pathetic boy Cardin. Jaune approached Cardin and land a hit on the jaw of the boy. As the fist fight broke, each boy dodged and weaved through the attacks of each other and counter attacking while the rest of the boys sat and watched.

" _ **Jaune, listen. There are five ursi on the way right now."**_ Wolf warned him. The sound of pounding dirt from the paws gave him and indication of how close they were.

They were close.

But Jaune did not reply to him.

More bushes rustled as he saw several figures hide in the bushes behind where Jaune entered.

The rest of the girls that belonged to his Shepherd, and team RVRN sat and watched the scuffle unfold.

With a final uppercut. Jaune sent Cardin in the air and made him land on his back. This time Cardin was quick to grapple with Jaune on the ground. Both boys tried to lock each other hands around the others. When Cardin flipped him, he raised his fist to punch.

Time slowed as the first ursa broke through the clearing behind Cardin. Cardin slowly turned his head around to face the giant creature. The grimm raised it's arm and backed handed Cardin off. Throwing the boy into a tree.

Jaune stood up and looked to the other boys in the clearing.

"Go get help, get Professor Goodwitch." The three boys wasted no time and cowardly running. When they left, their presence was replaced by the rest of the ursi.

One went for the downed boy, Jaune intercepted the attack by digging the ax into the back of the ursa. It roared with rage and backed away from the down boy while trying to shake Jaune off.

Jaune dislodged himself and put himself in between the grimm and Cardin. With his back against the tree and surrounded. Wolf heard his name.

He was glad to help as he smiled ferociously.

* * *

Blake's eyes widened at the situation Jaune was in. It was no secret they followed Jaune to see how he would deal with Cardin. Yang, Ruby and Nora silently cheered him on when the fight broke out but when the grimm came her demeanor changed.

"Come on we got to help him." Ruby stood up deploying her scythe. Blake and the rest were going to follow suit when she froze.

The chill that Jaune caused to go up her spine presented itself to her. It was stronger and bit deeper. Goosebumps appeared all across her body and she swore she could see her breath fog in the air. Freezing her in the middle of motion.

"Stop!" She gasped out, nearly stumbling.

"Blake! What do you mean stop? We have to help-" Yang's argument was cut short when Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wolf!" His voice was loud and commanding as it boomed through the air. A ringing in all four of her ears let her know that she heard. Silence hung over them all.

' _Wolf?'_ She questioned. The others stopped at the sudden disturbance in the silent air. The sound of trees rustling and branches snapping. Across the clearing a shadow emerged.

As tall as the trees themselves. As if a wraith appeared with glowing blue eyes that flickered in the afternoon sun. A long narrow muzzle appearing from the tree line. It's gums were drawn back and a row of pristine, pearly white teeth presented the razor sharp maw. The pointed ears folded as a white plate Blake recognized.

It was one half of the Kindred's mask, the one that sat upon Jaune's face.

And what she was seeing was Wolf.

The form of the canine wisped about in the air. The dark floating fur pointed in feral standing and the long claws from its paws dug deeply into the earth. The rest of the body spread to show the large size of the being. It was larger than any goliath she has read about. The sized dwarfed even the most record breaking grimm.

The low guttural growl from that was emitting showed it was not happy. As it glared down with murderous intent towards the grimm.

"Blake, Blake what is that?" Ruby asked in a shocked whisper.

"Blake!" Yang snapped her out of her staring.

"That's - that's wolf. We saw him in initiation." Blake explained.

"He can summon a giant ghost dog?" Nora asked, with cheer in her voice. The giant wolf dove down, with wide jaws, and snatched a ursa in its teeth. It shook its head violently in the air causing the grimm to thrash about. With a loud snap, the ursa ceased all movement and was dropped to the ground, already disappearing in the black mist that all grimm do when they die.

An explosive rocked one ursa to the ground. As it picked it's form back up the four turned their heads back to Jaune, who notched another one of his arrows and took aim

"Now Wolf!" Jaune shouted.

Then the slaughter began as the grimm stood no chance.

* * *

" _ **Distract them, I will finish them."**_ Wolf told him as he snatched another one down.

' _On it.'_ Jaune replied as he kicked off the chest of one and let another arrow fly into its chest. The explosion cause the ursa to stagger back as the other two replaced it. The ursi roared with rage at the offence and charged.

Flooding aura into his legs, he jumped over them. Releasing a regular arrow, it punctured through one's knee. Sending it to the ground as it's distribution of weight was upset, and causing it to tumble into the other one. Unaware to the one behind him, that rose to full height. It raised it's arm to swipe at Jaune but was interrupted by the dead body of its brother.

The two ursi behind him tumbled across the ground kicking up patches of dirt and fallen leaves. Jaune didn't turn around to see that Wolf was already upon them to rip them apart.

Jaune slung the bow over his shoulder and withdrew his ax. Charging the ursa that was still fine. The irsa was the first on the offense as it stood full height before bringing an arm down. Jaune jumped back as the ground was kicked up. The ursa repeated the process but jump was faster. Lashing out with his leg, a front kick knocked the grimm down as it's balance was upset. With the opening Jaune raised his ax with both hands.

Swinging his ax, the blade hit the bony plate covering the head of the ursa. In the process leaving a deep gash and cracking the plate. Making the grimm stumble, he brought it back the opposite direction. The sound of bone breaking under the intense impact that Jaune had swung with. Blackened blood dripped from the nurse's head, standing dazed as it had been given a concussion.

With a mighty yell, Jaune brought his weapon down in an overhead strike. The satisfying sound of the flesh splitting, the sudden drop and stillness of the grimm signified its demise.

The sound of Cardin screaming brought his attention to the downed boy. Jaune saw the injured uras limp towards him, with it's open mouth it lunged at him.

It never made contact as Jaune sprinted to the grimm, tackling it away from Cardin. Once more he was on the ground with another begin using its weight against him. His weapon was a just out of reach as he tried to grab the handle. Pain flared through him and he couldn't catch his breath as the large grimm sat on him. Jaune reached for his ax that he dropped as the ursa raised it's arm. Jaune closed his eyes and protected his face with his arms.

Instead of being hit the, ursa screamed out in pain.

Opening his eyes, Wolf had snatched the grimm's arm in his teeth. With ease Wolf snapped his head up, allowing Jaune to grasp greedily for breath. The ursa flew high into the air as Wolf let it go. While the ursa flailed helplessly in the air, Wolf raised it's upper body and stood on his hind legs, the ursa landed with it's chest and abdomen in his mouth, his sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of the beast causing it to cry out in pain.

Wolf didn't move, but instead turned his attention towards Jaune. Looking back down to Jaune while the it helplessly clawed at the jaws.

"Thanks Wolf." Jaune sighed and let his head relax against the ground. The sound of flesh tearing and bones snapping under the intense pressure of Wolf's sharp teeth, the ursa screamed out in pain. It silenced when the two halves separated and landed on the ground beside him with loud thuds.

Wolf leaned his head down to him nuzzling him to stand.

" _ **Are you okay, dear Shepherd? I apologize for being reckless."**_ Wolf said with sorrow. Jaune stood up and started to pet him on his muzzle.

"Let's not do that again, alright?" His attention turned to Cardin. The boy who was still on the ground, staring at him with wide eyes, full of fear with tears in the corners. Anger over took Jaune as he approached the boy, reaching down and harshly pulling him off of the ground. He forced Cardin to look at him.

" _ **The others, they saw."**_ Wolf informed him. Jaune resisted the urge to grasp but instead focused his eyes on Cardin.

"I warned you Cardin…" he spoke deep but softly to him.

"I wasn't aiming for you! I was aiming for Pyrrha!" Cardin screamed out as he tried to free himself from Jaune's grasp. Jaune shook him and he stopped moving.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to tell Goodwitch what you tried to pull here and that I saved your sorry ass, got it?" Jaune coldly said to him. Wolf leaned his head down to see Cardin once more. "And if I even think that you are going to hurt me or my friends, there won't be a third chance."

"Yes! Yes! I got it!" Cardin nodded his head frantically at him. Jaune pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

"It's been a while since Wolf has had human flesh." Jaune pushed him back to the ground. Cardin looked up to Wolf. A sadistic grin appeared across the lips as it showed the teeth that had just ripped an ursa in two. The sound of Professor Goodwitch breaking through the trees alerted everyone to her.

"What happened-" she stopped and stood still at the giant specter that was in front of her. It glared at her with fiery blue eyes. The teeth showed her reflection as her mouth was agape. The rest of team CRDL appeared at her side with weapons drawn. They too were frozen in their track. Jaune turned to Wolf and placed his hand on the muzzle of Wolf.

In a few seconds the canine began to fade away with the light breeze that blew through the forest. Jaune approached the combat professor with a pointed thumb over his shoulder.

"He'll tell you everything." Jaune simply told her, walking by her. He had to go meet his friends, and possibly explain or lie to them.

' _They saw Wolf?'_ He ask while removing his mask as it returned to normal.

" _ **They did, I am sorry."**_

' _It's alright Wolf, better sooner than later.'_

" _It would be better, we could spin it as a tale of your semblance, that he is a familiar to you."_ Lamb devised.

' _Familiar?'_ Jaune asked her as the sight of his teammates and sister team approached him.

" _Wolf is a guide and offers protection to you, being a reflection of your soul."_ Lamb explained.

' _That's not entirely wrong.'_

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted as she sped into him, once again knocking the air out of him, causing him to groan. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What was that giant wolf?" She asked him rapidly.

"Easy Rubes," Yang pulled her off of him. "You handled that well vomit boy." She nudged him.

"Thanks." He groaned while rubbing his chest.

"Jaune that was amazing! What was that giant dog?" Nora showed herself a little too close to Jaune.

"Giant dog?" He asked.

"What she means is the giant wolf that just appeared while you were fighting those ursi." Weiss clarified.

"Oh that, that was my semblance." He explained.

" _ **Just your semblance, and nothing more."**_

"Your semblance can summon giant wolves?" Ruby asked innocently.

"No, Wolf is more of a familiar." Jaune corrected.

"A what now?" Ruby scratched her head.

"A spirit animal." Blake clarified for her.

"Oh! Can we see him?" Ruby asked.

" _ **I don't think that would be a good idea Jaune."**_

"Ruby! Semblance related matters are private affairs." Weiss scolded. Ruby's face dropped and turn sad, once again she looked like a kicked puppy.

"Hey, don't yell at my sister!" Yang scolded back at Weiss.

" _ **Oh alright. I'll appear small."**_ Wolf gave in.

' _Act cute.'_ Jaune instructed.

" _ **...fine…"**_ Wolf grumbled. Lamb snickered but kept quiet. Jaune held out his hands and let Wolf do the work. Everyone watched as dark wisps floated into a small ball on his hands. The ball grew and spun in size. When it was no bigger than his chest Jaune let the ball drop. It poured onto the ground.

It started to take shape, the features appeared across him. The white mask shown a much calmer blue flame. The long teeth were now of regular size befitting of the small creatures. The claws weren't as long or as sharp.

When Wolf finally finished form, he appeared with his jaws open, panting and his tongue out the side of his mouth. His head tilted to the right with a happy and curious expression.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Nora squealed while petting him behind the left ear. Ruby joined in on the other.

"He's bigger than Zwei." Ruby said. Wolf barked in a reply.

" _ **If petting felt this good…"**_ Wolf said dreamly to Jaune.

" _Someone is enjoying themselves."_ Lamb chuckled.

Ruby and Nora backed away to let everyone else, except Blake who backed away a little, have their turn.

"He is kind of cute, but not as cute as Zwei." Yang said as she squished his cheeks gently in between her hands. Wolf reply to that was to lick her in the face.

"Hey!" Yang laughed while whipping her face. Weiss knelt down and scratching his back side. Without his permission, his left hind leg started to kick against the ground.

" _ **My own body betrays me!"**_ Jaune laughed out loud along with everyone else.

"A moment again he was ripping those grimm apart, and now he's like a house dog. How does that work?" Pyrrha asked him.

"I trust you guys, so does he." Jaune patted Wolf's head and he slowly faded away.

"No, puppy!" Nora wailed as she feel to her knees. She was holding a stick that Jaune had no doubt that Wolf was going to have to play fetch.

" _ **That was nice."**_ Wolf said refreshed.

" _I bet it was."_ Lamb spoke to Wolf.

" _ **What is the saying Lamb? Don't knock it till you try it."**_ Wolf laughed.

"Sorry, but he takes kinda bit of effort to hold." Jaune lied. "After him taking such a large form fighting the grimm, I am a bit tired."

"I bet, we got out jars filled with sap. Let's go back to the bullhead." Yang suggested. Everyone agreed. As they collected their stuff, Blake pulled out her scroll. To check his aura, if it was low he would need some medical attention.

He used his semblance as he explained. When a person with aura uses their semblance, it eats away at their aura if used too long.

But her eyes widened when she saw his aura was only down to ninety three percent.

* * *

As the moon sat high in the sky, Jaune overlooked the courtyard with a peaceful face. The gentle night breeze blew across his body as he leaned against the railing.

' _Today wasn't so bad. They finally got to meet you Wolf, without the dying.'_ Jaune spoke to them.

" _ **They sure did, I don't think your kitten like me very much."**_ Wolf teased him about Blake.

' _Okay you guys are going overboard, stop that. Her name is Blake.'_ Jaune snapped at them.

" _It is true Jaune, she seemed to back off when Wolf appeared."_ Lamb spoke her mind.

" _ **She is a cat faunas, I don't want to sound racist…"**_ the canine started.

' _You saying that makes it even worse.'_ Jaune stated.

" _No, we are not starting that again."_ Lamb warned them.

' _Maybe she was afraid. When Wolf went into the forest, she reacted almost immediately to me.'_ Jaune offered his theory.

" _Those who are much more susceptible to the supernatural will react to us. Animals and grimm run from us faster and sooner than humans and faunas."_ Lamb explained.

" _ **The faunas have more tales about spectral forces than any other culture there is."**_ Wolf recalled the amount of tales that existed.

" _We have noticed this in our many years Jaune, faunas will feel uneasy around you, especially when you use our power."_ Lamb cautioned him.

' _Alright, I will be careful around her.'_ Jaune told them. He remains in silent as he stared up at the stars. A few more minutes past by and Wolf spoke to him.

" _ **Blake is approaching."**_ Wolf notified him.

' _Thanks Wolf.'_ Jaune said to him. The door to the rooftop open and Blake walked to the railing and leaned on it next to him.

"Hey." Blake spoke softly to him.

"Hey." He replied back.

" _ **You can do better than that."**_ Wolf groaned.

" _Hush Wolf, this is how young love blooms, through awkwardness."_ Lamb shushed him. Jaune ignored their banter and continued to look at the night sky counting the stars. When he got bored he turned his head to Blake.

"Hey, sorry for scaring you back in the forest." He apologized.

"Scaring me?" She asked.

"Yeah, when you first trying to get sap, I let Wolf out to keep and eye in the perimeter around us." He explained.

"It's alright Jaune, it just caught me off guard." Blake looked back out to the courtyard. The silence hung in the air for a little bit.

"Jaune, can I ask you something about your semblance?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." he smiled at her.

"Your mask changes shape, why is that?" Jaune froze a bit. He stood silent, he blinked a few times.

" _Tell her it acts like a catalyst."_ Lamb instructed him.

" _ **How some channel their aura into weapons and dust, this helps you control you semblance."**_ Wolf offered the explanation.

"Well, you know how some people can channel their aura into their weapons?" He asked her.

"Yes, I can do that to a small degree." She answered back.

"Well back when I first unlocked mine, I didn't have very good control of Wolf. I couldn't conjure him up as easily as I can now." He held up his mask. "When I was first told about the eternal hunters, my caretakers helped me visualize Wolf by helping me craft the Kindred mask."

"So it acts as a basic template for you." Blake finally understood.

"Exactly, I don't just push my aura into it Blake. I push the very form of Wolf outward which is why it changes shape. My very souls changes it." He explained. Blake took a look at the mask and its hypnotizing purple and white colors.

"It's a wooden mask then?" She asked. A hint of offense took place on his face, but Jaune chuckled lightly.

"It's not just a wooden mask Blake. It is my wooden mask. A reminder of where I came from and those who helped me." He explained while he looked softly at the object in his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She apologized. Internally she berated herself for indirectly insulting Jaune.

"It's fine Blake, I know you didn't mean anything by it." He reassured her and placed the mask back on his belt. A little bit of time passed by them in silence as indicated by the moon climbing higher and higher in the sky.

"Is everything alright Blake?" He suddenly asked her. Blake turned her head to meet his face. The slight and subtle look or worry was on his face.

"No, everything is fine. I just never had a person to share silence with." She slightly smiled at him. Jaune smirked a bit.

"I'm glad I can be that person Blake."

* * *

Ozpin let his eyes pour over the report of the previous week.

Prior to the trip to the Forever Fall, himself sent out a team of huntsmen to clear the area of grimm to ensure a low risk chance of his students encountering any grimm.

After today it could've been worse if _they_ weren't there first.

Five bodies of the White Fang terrorist were discovered by the team. All riddled with evidence that point to the certain individuals that resided within his academy.

Three of which were clean kills, while one was mutilated with a dissected abdomen displaying his intestines all over the forest floor. The last one was female. She was found a five hundred meters away from the original group, two arrows were impaled and her face was unrecognizable as her head was split wide open with its contents scattered in the crater that the head was slammed into.

Ozpin turned his monitor to show Lamb the pictures that displayed grotesque and disturbing images of their recent victims.

" _That wasn't too long ago Wizard, they were a threat to your precious huntsmen and to unsuspecting innocents."_

"I suppose that is true dear Lamb, but did you or Wolf order your Shepherd to kill them?" He asked.

" _We merely suggested it, but the Shepherd has a great disdain for the faunas who identify themselves with the White Fang."_ She explained. She walked past the desk to face out the window, before asking her question.

" _Are you aware that your Headmistress saw Wolf today?"_

"I am Lamb, she did describe her initial shock and fear." Lamb started to hum as he finished his answer.

Standing up from his chair, he walked to join Lamb by her side as he gazed upon the grounds of his academy. For now Lamb was peaceful with her nightly visits, most of the time she would criticize him on his tactic. Reminded him of his failures, or simply glared at him disapprovingly while remaining silent.

Her complex nature was something that baffled him. Even during his resurrections, she was much more brutal than Wolf.

" _The Shepherd has made quiet some friends here Wizard. I don't need to remind you what would happen if you try and turn them into pieces for your game."_ Lamb spoke sternly.

"Of course not Lamb, you follow through with your word. I've learned the lesson the hard way." He chuckled at a distant memory of one particular resurrection. It was his shortest life, he tried to challenge Lamb herself. She promised him it would be his quickest path to his next revival.

She didn't even use her bow, as it was a one sided fight. She ended up using his own weapons against him.

" _I remember that, I shot you with your own gun. Did you ever recover that revolver?"_ Lamb laughed.

"Unfortunately I did not. Bandits raided the small village and the grimm destroyed everything else. I suppose it was a wake up call for me."

" _You were a drunk, Salem was amassing her forces and you needed a uh…"_ Lamb drawled out.

"Kick in the rear?" He offered to finish her statement.

" _A kick in the ass! Mortals can be clever and brutal when the need arises."_ Lamb's eyes widened with glee.

"That is correct, but what is the point of tonight's visit?" Ozpin asked as he wanted her to get to her point. Lamb turned to face him.

" _Where is the unlucky crow?"_ Ozpin sighed and held his cane top with both hands.

"Qrow was in the wilds of southern Minstral but is on the move to Argus. Mr. Arc's sister, Saphron Arc lives there. This is where we can start for the reunion of his family." He explained.

" _I see Wizard, thank you for your cooperation with this matter."_ Lamb turned away and started walking towards the elevator doors.

" _I will drop this matter for now, but if the Shepherd asks, you will tell him."_ She spoke as she walked.

As blink of his eyes she was gone and the lights to his office returned.

"She's going to burn them out if she keeps doing that." Ozpin sighed.

* * *

 **I can't promise when the next chapter for this will be out. I believe this is the longest chapter there is. But the AU divergence will take place sooner than later.**


End file.
